Touhou Paper Jam
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When the Paper forms of everyone come to town, it causes quite a lot of mayhem! Will everyone try to stop Bowser and Paper Bowser, and surprisingly, Ganondorf and his paper form as well?
1. Meet Your Paper Selves!

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Ah, I don't know about you, but this is the best divine meal I ever had!" Yuyuko grinned, as she was eating at the Shy Guy Buffet.

"You say that all the time." Yukari said.

"It's true though!" She giggled, as she had at least about… five meals worth of food on ten plates while Yukari just had some pizza.

"Hmm, it's too bad that Youmu's not with us."

"Yeah, where is she?" Yuyuko asked.

"I suppose the princess wanted her to do something since we were visiting." Yukari said.

"Hmm, I was hoping she'd eat with us." Yuyuko said, scarfing down a whole watermelon that made a few Toads and Koopas jawdrop.

"…I don't even…" A Toad said as a Koopa fainted.

"Mommy, can I do that?" A little Toad kid asked.

"No, you'll choke on it."

"Aww…"

"I wonder what Youmu's doing now." Yuyuko wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Peach's Castle, in the attic…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"I'm glad you two were here at the right moment." A Toad said. "Being in here alone was scary!"

"Riiiiight…" Luigi groaned.

Youmu sighed. "I was about to have a lunch date with Lady Yuyuko."

"By 'lunch date', you mean 'Watch Yuyuko eat everything in sight while you and Yukari can't even get seconds'?" Toad asked.

Youmu sweatdropped. "Well, that's one way of putting it."

"Well, in any case, we gotta find that draft so it wouldn't be so cold!" The Toad complained as they then found the draft. "Oh, nice, a hole… great! We gotta patch it up!"

"Well, let's do it." Youmu said as she and Luigi went to go patch it up, but a Scaredy Rat popped out of it and looked at the two of them, causing them to scream.

"What is it?!" A Toad asked.

"A R-r-rat!" Luigi exclaimed.

"A big gross one!" Youmu shuddered.

"Riiiiiight… No offense, but isn't there a mouse Youkai in Gensokyo?" Toad asked.

"At least Nazrin isn't gross! Eugh!" Youmu groaned.

"Oh, you two scaredy cats…" The Toad sighed as he hopped up to go check it out. "I'm gonna tell you that there is no reason to be afraid of a-" but then the Scaredy Rat popped out again. "…Rat…" He paled up. "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He yelled and then hopped off the bookshelf.

"What was that about us being scaredy cats?" Youmu asked.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed as Youmu jumped off, only for the Scaredy Rat to come close to Youmu.

"Ack!"

"Y-you got a sword! Use it!"

"Al-alright…" Youmu pulled out her sword as the Scaredy Rat looked at her before getting closer to her, seeing her shaking legs and then proceeded to sniff them, causing her to go white in color.

"Oh come on, do I need to go get the paintbrush?" The Toad sighed as Myon came out and then proceeded to get closer to the Scaredy Rat, causing it to shriek and ran up to where Luigi was at.

"ACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He yelled as he jumped off… and faceplanted and causing lots of dust.

"Th-thanks Myon." Youmu said as Myon nodded as Luigi dusted himself off… and his nose started to tickle.

"Ah… ah…!"

"Uh oh…" Toad sweatdropped.

"AAAACHOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi sneezed, the force of the sneeze slamming him against the bookshelf and dropping a book off of it to boot, causing it to open in the process.

On the bright side though, the Scaredy Rat was gone!

"Hey, you okay? That was one heck of a sneeze." The Toad said.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

"Um, guys?" Youmu got their attention as they turned to see the book vibrating before several… things popped out of the book and shot out of the castle, as it began to rain down… paper versions of everyone?

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Falling to Pieces (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"What in the world…?" A Toad wondered in Toad Town as paper versions of themselves landed.

"Where in the world am I?" A Paper Toad wondered.

"…I think I woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning…"

* * *

 _With Yuyuko and Yukari…_

"What the…?" Yuyuko wondered as she and Yukari came outside to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on?"

"Hmm, I'm starting to think a new adventure is starting soon." Yukari said.

"You got that right." A voice said as they turned to see paper versions of themselves.

"Oh my!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"…That's new." Yukari said, seeing a bunch of paper characters going into the individual warp pipes.

* * *

 _In Gensokyo…_

"So, why did you come to our universe?" Daiyousei asked.

"Agh! I don't really know!" Cirno complained. "I thought it'd be funny, but now I wanna find that copy cat and beat the living hell out of her!"

"…Won't you just be beating yourself up?"

"Hey! I'm in your universe and I've been meaning to get out of here to get back to mine! I don't even know why I'm not able to!" She growled, and then saw two paper versions of them landing in front of them.

"Goodness! Why is our world so… weird?" Paper Daiyousei asked.

"I dunno…" Paper Cirno shrugged.

"YOU!" Cirno screamed and quickly tackled her paper self. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU INTO A PULP FOR TRICKING ME INTO STAYING INTO THIS UNIVERSE!"

"Agh! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Daiyousei sweatdropped. "Um… wasn't your counterpart less papery…?" She wondered and looked at her paper counterpart. "Um… hi…"

* * *

 _At the Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

"Alright, you two, your tea is rea…dy…" Sakuya blinked when she saw paper versions of Flandre and Remilia chatting with their real world selves. "…Am I… working myself to death?" She asked.

"I wouldn't count on it." A voice said as she turned to see her paper counterpart, causing Sakuya's eyes to widen before fainting, but luckily, her paper self caught the tea.

"Phew…"

* * *

 _In Patchy's library…_

"Hmm?" Patchouli looked up to see her paper self checking out a book. "…I don't even want to know… I don't even want to know." She told herself as she kept reading the book she was reading.

"Why is this book so heavy…?" Paper Patchouli wondered.

* * *

 _With Meiling…_

"Zzz… wha…?" Meiling looked up to see the other part of the gate being guarded by her paper self. "…Oh good, a sleeping buddy." She said and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

 _With Eiki…_

"KOMACHI! YOU LAZY BUM!" Eiki yelled, striking Paper Komachi.

"YOOOW! Eiki, why are you so weird?"

"What makes you say that?!"

"Uh…" A voice said as they turned to see the real world Komachi looking on in shock. "What's going on?"

"What the…?!" Eiki exclaimed in shock looking at the two.

"…Hey, you stole my rock I love to sleep on!" Komachi exclaimed.

"YOUR rock?! This is MY rock!" Paper Komachi shot back.

"Alright, that's it, you're going down!"

"I don't think so!" She exclaimed as both of them proceeded to get into a fighting dust cloud as Eiki was trying to understand what the hell is going on.

"Komachi! Stop fighting!"

"What?!" Eiki turned to see her paper self coming in. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF…?!"

* * *

 _With Sanae…_

"Oh! Do you love video games as much as I do?"

"I sure do! Do you also love-"

"Anime and manga?"

"Yes! It's like we're in one mind!"

"Yes, we are! We must tell the others!"

"Exactly what I'm thinking!"

* * *

 _At the Myouren Temple…_

Byakuren quickly drove back into her temple in her motorcycle and screeched to a halt. "Sorry, I'm late, I was busy chatting with someone."

"Wait… Miss Byakuren? If you're here, then who's…" Shou said as she pointed to Byakuren's paper self chatting with Murasa and Nazrin.

"What the…?" Byakuren blinked.

* * *

 _Near the Bamboo Forest…_

"…Were we always like that?" Mokou said, looking at a fighting dust cloud.

"I say… we were." Kaguya sweatdropped.

"UNGRATEFUL PAPER BITCH!" Paper Mokou yelled.

"HOT HEADED LOSER!" Paper Kaguya yelled.

"…I'm not sure if we should break it up or not." Mokou said.

"I kinda want to see my paper self kick your butt."

"Really? I wanna see my paper self burn your ass!"

"Oh, you're on." Kaguya smirked. "KICK HER BUTT, ME!"

"DON'T YOU LOSE TO HER, ME!" Mokou cheered herself on.

* * *

 _At Magnolia…_

"AAAGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed.

"What? What's wrong with us breaking in?" Natsu asked as he, Erza, Gray and Wendy with their exceeds were in the house.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wro-…" Lucy heard a door opening as they turned to see Paper Lucy coming in.

"What the… WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Paper Lucy asked.

"WHAT THE?!" Lucy yelled.

"TWO LUCYS?!" Everyone yelled as they noticed Paper Team Natsu came in through the windows.

"…Hey! You're cramping my style!" Natsu growled.

"No, you're cramping MY style!" Paper Natsu growled as they proceeded to get into a fight.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Magnolia…_

"Well, that oughta take care of that mission." Laxus said as he walking home by himself when a bolt of electricity hit him. "…Thanks for the energy boost." He said, turning towards his assailant. "But I'm afraid that… you're… me?" Laxus said, looking at his paper self.

"What the hell…" Paper Laxus blinked.

* * *

 _At Skyworld…_

"Oh!" Palutena looked at her paper self. "What's going on…?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Paper Palutena said.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit came running in. "THERE'S SOMETHING… weird… going… on… TWO OF YOU TOO?!" He yelled as his paper self came running in.

"Oh boy…" Paper Pit sweatdropped while the two Viridis and Dark Pits came in.

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Viridi said.

"Tell me about it!" Paper Viridi and the Dark Pits said.

* * *

 _In the Underworld..._

"So, you lost your body too?" Hades asked.

"Unfortunately." Paper Hades sighed, but then smiled. "Wanna see what's going on?"

"You just read my mind!" Hades smiled as they both got the couch and turned on the TV to see the entertainment, and with a bowl of popcorn despite the fact that they were souls with no bodies.

* * *

 _Hyrule…_

"I have to say… I'm not exactly sure how I feel seeing myself in paper form…" Zelda said.

"I'd say the same thing." Paper Zelda said, while Impa was left in shock.

"…This must be a bad dream…" Impa groaned.

"You said it." Paper Impa said.

"WHAT?!" Impa yelled while the two Links studied each other.

"I like your sword." Link said.

"Thanks. You too."

* * *

 _In Ganondorf's castle…_

"What in blasted witchcraft is _this?!"_ Ganondorf asked, looking at his paper self.

"I'd ask the same thing!" Paper Ganondorf growled.

* * *

 _At Rosalina's Observatory near Toad Town…_

"Mama! Come take a look at this!" A Luma exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Rosalina walked over to see her paper self and a few Paper Lumas interacting with the other Lumas. "What the?!"

"Rosalina, do you have any idea what's going on?" Polari asked.

"I have… no idea." Rosalina sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands…_

"Hey Sora, I was wondering if-" Kairi stopped herself, seeing two Soras laughing and seeing to get along well. "WHAT?!"

Riku walked by and noticed this. "…Two dorks? You gotta be kidding me."

Kairi looked in the corner of her eye. "Uh, Riku…?" She said, pointing towards the right as he turned to see their paper selves.

Riku's eye twitched. "Alright, what's going on here?"

* * *

 _Sarasaland…_

"Alright, what a great work out!" Daisy said as she just got done in the gym, then looking at her muscles. "Heh, nice."

"Nnngh…!"

"Huh?" Daisy turned to see someone struggling with the weight lifts. "Heh…" She chuckled and walked over to her. "Hey, rookie, instead of doing the 100 pounder, why not try something a bit… small…er…" Daisy's eyes widened. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF…?!" She yelled, seeing her paper self.

"I don't understand… I can easily do this but why am I so weak?!"

* * *

 _Back in Toad Town…_

"Hey…" Captain Toad looked at his paper self. "…You like adventuring?"

"I sure do! Do you like treasure?"

"Yep!"

"I think we're gonna get along rather well."

"Indeed!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Peach's Castle…_

 **BGM: Peach's Castle**

"Really, in _that_ universe, I've retired and someone named Kai took my place?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Marisa nodded. "She sure knows what she's doing. Although it looked like she was about to have a headache with two of us there."

"Hmm, I wonder if I should start looking for my successor…" Peach mused.

"Nah, I say you've got plenty of time." Starlow said.

"It is rather unfortunate that my other universal self kicked the bucket." Toadsworth sighed. "I suppose his time came quicker." He said. "May… uh… myself, rest in peace."

Reimu sweatdropped. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm married. Hell, I'm amazed that YOU are married over there!"

"Hey, Dante's kinda cute." Marisa smiled.

"WE GOT TROUBLE!" Toad ran in along with Luigi and Youmu.

"What, what is it?" Peach asked.

"Well… why don't you ask _her?!"_ Toad asked, pointing as they all saw a paper version of Peach walking in.

"WHAT?!" Peach, Mario, Marisa, Reimu, Toadsworth and Starlow all yelled.

"Luigi, what did you do?!" Starlow asked.

"M-me?! Why do you have to go to such accusations so quickly?!" Luigi asked.

"Cause you most likely did something… and Youmu did nothing to stop you!"

"…Way to throw _me_ under the bus…" Youmu grumbled.

"What's going on?" Paper Peach wondered as she noticed her real life counterpart as they got close to one another.

"Are you… me?" Both of them asked.

"Whoa, that's so freaky!" Toad exclaimed as Mario and Luigi both got close to examine the Paper counterpart.

"You're actually really cute!" Peach smiled.

"Thank you, so are you!" Paper Peach said as they both smiled and then Mario and Luigi looked at Paper Peach. "Hello!" She waved with a cute smile, causing both of their hearts to skip several beats and proceeded to blush like crazy. "Aww, they're blushing!"

Peach giggled. "They're always like this… mostly Mario." She said.

"Hello, I'm Starlow!" Starlow greeted. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Starlow." Paper Peach said and then looked at Reimu and Marisa. "Oh, you must be Reimu and Marisa."

"Yeah, that's u-… wait…" Reimu blinked. "Are there paper versions of us?"

"Yep." Paper Peach nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder if I look cute in paper form." Marisa wondered to herself.

"I wonder if my paper counterpart isn't afraid of ghosts…" Youmu hoped.

"PRINCESS!" A Toad came running in. "WE GOT… oh… uh… Princesses? Never mind! We got several Paper Toads going about the castle and completely scared out of their wits!"

"We'll take care of it!" Mario said as the Mario Bros, Reimu, Marisa and Youmu went off to find them, with the help of the others.

"Did Luigi screw up again? Is that why everyone's freaking out?" A Yellow Toad wondered, who apparently wasn't paying attention.

"I don't know if he did or not!" Another Toad said as they went about to find the Paper Toads, and eventually, with the help of the others, they were all rounded up.

"PRINCESS!" All the Paper Toads yelled to their paper princess.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Paper Peach said. "Hmm… I wonder where _my_ Mario is."

"Oh right, there would be a Mario in your world." Peach said.

"I hope there's a paper version of me!" Starlow said.

"…Wait, if there's a Mario in your world… wouldn't there be a Bowser too?" Marisa asked.

"Oh… yes, there is." Paper Peach nodded. "He's just as bad as your counterpart."

"Oh no… I can only imagine what'd be worse than if the two Bowser's met up." Reimu shuddered.

"What is it?" Marisa asked.

"Ganondorf and his paper self meeting… and teaming up with the two Bowsers."

Marisa's eyes widened. "Oh good god, that's just _asking_ to have the world end!"

"And then all of us are in trouble." Paper Peach said and then she had an idea. "Hmm, there's so few Toads of my world here. May I make a suggestion? Go around the Kingdom and gather as many Toads as you can."

"We can do tha-"

A door slam interrupted Mario.

"ALRIGHT! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Eiki yelled as they saw her really pissed off.

"What's the problem?" Reimu asked.

"What's the problem?! THIS is the problem!" Eiki moved out of the way to reveal her paper counterpart, and then Komachi and Paper Komachi came in, with both of them comically injured, and just before they could say anything else, Cirno, Daiyousei, Byakuren, Yuyuko, Yukari, Sanae, the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew, Mokou, Kaguya, Team Natsu, Laxus, Daisy, Rosalina, Link, Zelda, Impa, Destiny Island Trio, Viridi, Pit, Dark Pit, and Palutena walked in with their counterparts.

"…Oh my!" Peach exclaimed. "You guys too?"

"Okay, so it's _not_ just happening in Sarasaland." Daisy said. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you ask Luigi? I bet _he_ has something to do with it." Starlow said as all eyes turned to Luigi.

"Two words: Scaredy Rat." Luigi said.

"…That oughta do it." Impa said.

"Oh come on, you're a grown man! You're not supposed to be scared!" Eiki exclaimed. "Why, when I was your ag-" Suddenly, Paper Komachi proceeded to duct tape Eiki's mouth. "Mmmph? MMMMPH!"

"Komachi! You can't do that to your real world boss!" Paper Eiki growled. "It's bad enough you do it to me!"

"Hey, can I have some of that?" Komachi asked, only to get whacked on the head by Eiki. "OW!"

"I still find this hard to believe." Sakuya said.

"You're telling me!" Gray growled as Paper Peach brought them up to speed.

"Hmm, I suppose we have no choice but to gather up the Paper Toads." Zelda said.

"How is it that we're gathering up Paper Toads?" Paper Pit asked. "Seriously, my Centurions aren't scaredy cats."

"And the royal guards are training with the Paper versions. Seriously, they think it's a riot." Zelda said.

"Well, we might as well go save them, in case something bad happens." Sora said and then sighed. "Paper Heartless, that's a new one."

"Well, let's go." Kairi said and they nodded.

"Alright, the two Peach's stay here and she can give her paper form the grand tour of Toad Town. Everyone and their paper counterparts, let's go!" Starlow said. "…And while we're at it, find my paper form. I wanna know if I'm just as adorable in my paper form as I am here!"

"…Adorable is putting it lightly." Happy said.

"Aye." Paper Happy said.

"HEY!" Starlow yelled.

"Hmm… I wonder what my buddy is up to?" Yuyuko wondered.

* * *

 _With Kirby…_

"Poyo poyo?"

"Poyo!"

"Poyo poy!"

"Poyo!"

"Poyo!" Both of them giggled while eating apples while walking past Dedede's castle.

"TWO OF THEM?!" Dedede yelled.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off, but before they did…

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" A Toad yelled as they turned to see Nabbit running off with several items but dropping a Red Shell and a Fire Flower. "ARGH! Curse that thief!"

"I can make a better thief than him. At least I don't drop stuff." Marisa said.

"Riiiiiight." Both Patchouli's said.

"Hey, can all of you guys go and grab all the stuff that he took from us?" A Blue Toad asked.

"Sure." Mario nodded as he took the Red shell and Luigi took the Fire Flower as they all walked off, only to run into Toadette as she was holding a papercraft version of Mario and Reimu.

"Oh, that looks cute!" Reimu said.

"Hehehe, thanks! I've took an interest in paper craft!" She smiled. "Hey, I can make paper crafts out of all of you!" She said.

"A papercraft version of me?" Flandre asked, picturing it. "Oh, that'd be so cool!"

"Right?" Paper Flandre asked, both of them high fiving.

"Two Flandres?!" Toadette exclaimed in surprise. "…Well, double the power!" She giggled, completely unaware of what happened in the dream world when Meiling was absorbed into Flandre.

"Hey!" A Paper Toad came running. "If you're interested in Papercraft, then come check this out!" He said and took off running.

"Oooh! I wanna see that!" Toadette said as she took off.

"Hey! I wanna see it too!" A voice said as Paper Toadette came running by.

"…This day just gets weirder and weirder." Reimu said.

"Well, it could be worse." Starlow said. "There could be paper versions of like… Organization XIII or… Paper Xehanort."

"We already took care of them." Paper Sora said.

"Oh, thank goodness! Let's go!" Starlow said as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"KAMEK!" Bowser walked over to him.

"Yes, your highness?" Kamek asked.

"I need a report on what we need to do get rid of that plumber! …And those Gensokyo brats!"

"Ah yes, well, you see, I suggest we-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A voice asked.

"Excuse me, your nastiness, when did you start doing ventriloquism?" Kamek asked.

"I never did." Bowser said as they turned to see Paper Bowser walking in.

"Where am I?"

"...What. The heck…" Kamek said.

"HEY!" Bowser roared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STEALING MY LOOK?!"

"I'd ask you the same thing!" Paper Bowser roared as they both got really close to each other and nearly crushing Kamek.

"Nnngh…! N-now… b-break it up, you two…!"

"Are you the one who retired in that universe?! Because I've been meaning to teach you a lesson about not giving up and destroying Mario once and for all!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, faker!"

"Faker?! I'm the original Koopa King here, you dimwit!"

"No, I'M the real one!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

Both of them proceeded to get into a fighting dust cloud and Kamek got knocked out of the fight. "Ow…" He groaned.

"LAY OFF THE FIRE!"

"YOU LAY OFF THE FIRE!"

"THOSE SPIKES ARE TACKY ON YOUR SHELL!"

"WHAT?! I JUST POLISHED THEM LAST WEEK!"

Kamek sweatdropped. "I don't know what's worse… two Marisas or this…" He said and then thought of something. "Wait… if there's a paper version of Bowser…" He turned to see Bowser Junior looking at his paper counterpart.

"Copycat!" Jr. exclaimed.

"You're a copycat!" Paper Jr. exclaimed before they stopped.

"…You know, I'm glad you showed up. It was getting boring around here."

"Same in my area!"

"…You wanna go do something rotten?" Jr. asked.

"Yes!"

"Hey boss, can you explain to us what's… going…" Paraplonk sweatdropped, seeing two Bowsers. "Oh great, two Bowsers!"

"It's bad enough that we have our own versions!" Goomp complained.

"BOWSER!" A voice roared as a dark portal opened up to reveal Ganondorf and Paper Ganondorf. "Do you have any idea what this witchcraft is all about?!"

"IN A MINUTE, GANONDORF!" Both of them yelled.

"Will you two stop fighting! I'm already losing patience!" Paper Ganondorf barked.

"…If there's two of everyone…" Kamek said, as he thought of Marisa. "Our Marisa… the alternate universe Marisa… and maybe a… Paper… Marisa…" He paled. "OH GOOD GOD, NOT THREE OF THEM!" He yelled. "Two of them were bad enough!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Hey!" A Paper Goomba stopped them as two of them went in to take a good look at the group. "Something's different here… they're all 3D!"

"At least we have our versions…" Another Paper Goomba muttered.

"Yeah, but take a look at this one!" He said, looking at Marisa.

"Oooh, is this Marisa?"

"Yeah… and this Marisa is tackier than _our_ version."

"Ugh, and that dress is god awful! Did she get it at the 1 Coin store or something?"

"You…" Marisa growled as she immediately Master Sparked the one Paper Goomba, turning him into a pile of dust.

"AAACK!" The Paper Goomba yelled before Marisa proceeded to stomp on him repeatedly.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM NOT TACKY!" Marisa yelled.

"OW OW OW OW!"

"…Ooof, our Marisa has the same problem…" Paper Palutena said.

"I feel so sorry for them." Palutena sighed.

"Marisa! That's enough! I think he's had it!" Youmu said as Marisa stopped stomping on him, as the Paper Goomba was crumpled, but he managed to get him out of the mess, but unfortunately, he was folded.

"Argh! You'll pay for this!" The Paper Goomba exclaimed and then ran off.

"You get back here right now!" Marisa growled and then took off after him.

"Marisa, wait!" Reimu exclaimed and then ran after her along with Youmu, Mario and Luigi.

"Guys, wait!" Yuyuko exclaimed, as they tried to follow them, but unfortunately, Paper Heartless had to show up.

"…I was joking!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright, let's take these losers down!" Cirno said.

* * *

 _With the five…_

"Alright, where are you?!" Marisa growled as she looked around.

"Marisa!" Reimu caught up to her before stopping. "Geez, I know you get touchy about your outfit, but come on, that Paper Goomba had enough!"

"Yeah well, he ran off before I could finish him!" Marisa growled.

"Well, we might never find that Goomba." Youmu said.

"We might as well head back." Mario advised.

Marisa sighed. "Alright, but if I ever find that Goomba again, he'll be sorry."

"There she is, boys!" A voice said as the same Paper Goomba came back with a lot of his friends. "The lady that roughed me up!"

"Ooooh, you're gonna pay for that!"

"With our SUPER…"

"GOOMBA…"

"SUPER WHEEL!"

"…Uh, guys, we said super twice." A Paper Goomba pointed out.

"Who cares! Let's take them out!"

 **BGM: Come On! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

They formed into one Paper Goomba wheel as they proceeded to rev up and charge right at them.

"Whoa!" Youmu exclaimed as they quickly dodged the attack as they were rolling off. "Uh, what was that about?"

"I don't know, but that was pointless." Reimu said, when suddenly they came back and proceeded to run the others over, knocking them down.

"HA! YOU LIKE THAT?!" The Paper Goomba yelled. "We can run you over again!"

"Let's do that aga-"

Suddenly, a more paperfied Master Spark hit them to knock their formation out. "AAAAGH! WHO DID THAT?!"

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice said as Paper Marisa landed in front of them, followed by Paper Reimu, Youmu, and then a paper airplane came in with Paper Luigi and then he jumped off and then the Paper Airplane formed into Paper Mario.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mixed-Up Scramble (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Agh! Back up!" A Paper Goomba exclaimed.

"That's what they think!" Another said as they proceeded to try and run them over, but they quickly avoided while Paper Mario and Luigi jumped up and landed on the gang to take down one of them.

"Fantasy Orb!" Paper Reimu exclaimed, proceeding to take down several of them while Paper Youmu quickly slashed through several of them, knocking them down easily until there was one left.

"…Uh oh…" The folded Paper Goomba said as Paper Mario and Paper Luigi proceeded to hammer him away… and then Paper Marisa proceeded to unleash Master Spark on him to finish the job. "AAAAAH! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled.

 **End BGM**

"Nnngh… that went poorly…" Marisa groaned as she saw her paper self offering a hand to pull her up. "…Whoa…"

"I'm amazed that you're not made out of paper." Paper Marisa said as they were helped up.

"It seems this day is getting weirder and weirder." Paper Luigi said.

"That's what I said!" Reimu and Paper Reimu said as they looked at each other. "Hey, stop that! You stop that! HEY!"

"Mama mia…" Paper Mario sighed.

"You said it." Mario nodded.

"Sooo… are you afraid of ghosts?" Youmu asked.

"Unfortunately, I am." Paper Youmu nodded.

"…Crap." Youmu sighed.

"Oh good, you guys are here too." A voice said as they saw everyone else walking towards them.

"You guys too?" Paper Reimu asked before sighing. "Of course…"

"Hey, I'm not liking this as much as you do, but what can you do?" Paper Komachi said.

"I suggest we all team up to look for the Paper Toads as quickly as possible." Paper Yukari said. "That way, we can-" She was interrupted with a fangirl scream from Yuyuko.

"YOUMU! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE IN PAPER!" Yuyuko squealed and then hugged Paper Youmu, crinkling her in the process.

"Ack!"

"Aaah! Lady Yuyuko, you're killing my paper counterpart!" Youmu exclaimed, and then was hugged by Paper Yuyuko.

"You're just as adorable as your paper self!"

"Uh, thanks Lady… Paper Yuyuko…" Youmu sweatdropped. "That's a mouthful…"

Yuyuko let go of Paper Youmu, who formed back into herself. "Phew… I didn't realize Lady Yuyuko's other self had quite the bear hug either." She said as Yuyuko giggled.

"As I was saying, we should head off before things get bad." Paper Yukari said as they nodded and then they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Bunbunmaru Newspaper…_

"Sigh, junk… junk…" Aya sighed as she proceeded to shred papers into the shredder. "Junk… junk… me in paper form… junk… wait, what?" She asked as she looked at herself. "…Eh, I think Hatate is playing a joke." She said and tried to shred her.

"AAAAH!" Paper Aya yelled and hopped away.

"WHAT THE?!" Aya yelled.

"Don't shred me! I wanna live!"

Aya could only stare at her paper self for a couple of seconds… before fainting on the spot. "Uh… you okay?" Paper Aya poked Aya's leg. "Hello? Helloooooo? Anyone in there?"

* * *

 **I always found it weird that Toadsworth, Paper Toadette and the three knuckleheaded minions didn't show up in Paper Jam, but here they are!**

 **And also, here's the first chapter of Paper Jam! Enjoy!**

 **...Also, apparently, Square Enix is doing a Final Fantasy XV/Assassin's Creed crossover. First Mario and Rabbids and now _this?!_**

 **EDIT: Whoops, I forgot to mention I made a poll. Feel free to check it out!  
**


	2. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Time's Running Out! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"AAAAAAH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" A Paper Toad screamed as he was cornered by a few Goombas, but Youmu and her paper self slashed through them, saving the Toad.

"It's alright. You're safe." Youmu said.

"Oh thank goodness!" The Paper Toad smiled as a portal opened up as he ran in, as the portal was opened up by none other than the Palutenas.

"Well, better than the alternative." Paper Youmu said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, fold them up and take them all back to the castle."

Youmu and Myon sweatdropped. "I… have no words…"

* * *

 _With the paper goddesses…_

"Oh, thank the goddesses! You found me!" A Paper Toad said as they went through a small crevice that Palutena and Viridi couldn't go through.

"Yeah yeah." Paper Viridi said as they opened up a portal as they ran in, and behind them, the 3D versions of them weren't looking all happy, mostly because not even Rocket Jump could take two goddesses over the rocks.

"Why couldn't we get over it?"

"I think it's because you're too heavy." Palutena said.

"Excuse me?! Compared to our heights, I'm just a baby compared to you!"

"Did you just-"

"Yes, I did and I'm immediately regretting those words!" Viridi sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAH HEEEEELP!" Another Paper Toad was being carried off by a Goomba, but luckily the Mario Bros and their Paper selves took care of him easily. "Phew, thanks… I thought I was gonna lose my lunch there!"

"Uh… you're welcome…" Luigi sweatdropped.

Impa noticed two Heartless Soldiers were basically throwing a crumpled up Toad around like a baseball. "That poor guy…" She said as she ran forward and slashed through the two Heartless and then her paper self unwrapped the Toad.

"Ugh! Who throws someone around like a baseball?! Those savages!"

"Hyah!" Both Links yelled, unleashing the Skyward Strikes on a few Paper Bokoblins, shredding them up and saving the Paper Toad.

"Yeesh, all I was gonna do was have myself a snack! I don't see what the big deal is with trying to kill someone over pretzels!"

"Hiyah!" Zelda exclaimed, unleashing Din's Fire on a few Paper Paratroopas while Paper Zelda, who had turned into Sheik jumped up and kicked one of them down before turning back to normal.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on flying…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A couple more Toads saved later…_

"Okay, I think that's all we can find." Reimu said as they nodded.

"Right, I suppose we should-"

"GUYS!" A voice yelled as they turned to see a Purple Toad running towards them. "Okay, two things! One, this one's for Paper Mario." He said, tossing a cardboard box for Paper Mario as he caught it. "Eh, any of the Paper characters can use it as they wish, but never mind that! The second thing is… well, the princess was kidnapped!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"You gotta be kidding me, we left Peach by herse-…" Starlow sweatdropped. "Don't tell me… Bowser?"

"Worse… TWO OF THEM!"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"PRINCEEEESS!" A bunch of Toads came running in.

"What's wrong?" Paper Peach asked. "Why are you scared?"

Peach groaned. "Don't tell me… it's probably Bowser."

"Alright, where are you?!" A voice asked as both of the girls' eyes widened.

"Quick, hide!"

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Paper Bowser flew in on his Koopa Clown Car, confronting the Toads. "Alright, spill it! Where's the princess?!"

"We-we're not telling you!" A Toad exclaimed, and then heard another roar as they saw the _other_ Bowser coming in.

"Where's the Prince-" He looked at his paper self. "Hey, don't hog the spotlight from me!"

"I was going to tell you the same thing!"

"You get out of my way! This is MY world!"

"Well, hate to break it to ya, but I can't seem to go back to _my_ world! I'm kidnapping the princess!"

"No way buddy, I am!" He exclaimed as they hopped off the Koopa Clown Cars while the Toads left, only to discover two cardboard cutouts of Peach.

"Mario! Please, come save me!"

"Mario! You're my only hope!"

"Why, Peach… you look different." Bowser said, not even impressed by the fake out.

"Your voice sounds deeper." Paper Bowser said, folding his arms as both of them looked at each other unamused before roasting the cardboard cutouts as they went into the throne room to find it empty, but they casually walked around the room.

"Okay, Peach… you really need a new hiding spot." Bowser said as he looked behind the throne to discover Peach.

"…Was it really that obvious?"

"You hide behind here all the time!"

"Hmm, strange… I can't seem to find her." Paper Bowser said. "Now where could she be?" He wondered and opened the curtains to reveal Paper Peach.

"…Oh…! This isn't my bedroom!" Paper Peach said innocently. "I must've been sleep walking!"

"You don't take naps during this time. You never do!"

"Drat…" Paper Peach sighed.

"Alright, come on, let's go." Bowser said, but as usual, Peach and Paper Peach took off. "Bah, why is it NEVER the easy way?!" He growled, and then noticed Peach tripped.

"Are you okay?!" Paper Peach asked.

"Agh… no… I think I twisted my ankle…" Peach winced, and then the two Bowser's towered over them.

"Alright, let's go. You're coming with us!" Bowser said.

* * *

 _In the present…_

Mario growled. "Why I oughta…"

"Okay seriously, you'd think Peach would've figured out a way to stop being kidnapped." Paper Mokou said.

"Right?" Mokou nodded in agreement, and then saw something fly overhead. They also saw the two Bowsers in their clown cards with their respective princesses.

"Oh great, two Marios and Luigis…" Bowser groaned. "And of course, two witches and two mikos. Why am I not surprised!"

"Your Marisa has a tackier outfit than mine does." Paper Bowser noted.

"At least your Marisa knows how to dress."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Marisa yelled.

"Knows how to… WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Paper Marisa yelled.

"It's like looking into a paper mirror." Reimu sighed.

"Give our friends back!" Daisy demanded.

"Yeah!" Paper Daisy nodded.

"TWO DAISYS?!" Both Bowsers yelled in horror before snapping out of it.

"Agh, who cares, we'll be off!" Bowser said as they took off.

"Hey!" Mario ran after him.

"Agh, don't you guys got anything better to do?" He asked, snapping his fingers as Petey Piranha crawled out of the ground, roaring and stopping Mario as he jumped back before he could get slapped away as Bowser took off with Peach yelling for help.

"Well, let's roast this bad boy alive!" Mokou said before suddenly, they heard two yelps in pain as they turn to see Ganondorf, who just karate chopped Zelda's neck, and held her in his arms. In fact, Paper Ganondorf held a KO'd Paper Zelda in his arms.

"TWO GANONDORFS?!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh come on! Even _Ganondorf_ gets a paper copy and I don't?!" Starlow complained, causing the rest to facepalm.

"Now's not the time!" The Viridis yelled.

"You! Release them!" Impa ordered.

"Hmph. As if I would ever do that." Ganondorf said as he snapped his fingers as a dark aura surrounded a patch of grass… before Manhandla popped out.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Boss Battle – Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

"Take care of them, Manhandla!" Paper Ganondorf said as they both walked into a dark portal that Ganondorf made.

"STOP!" Impa yelled as she and her paper self, the Links, and Erzas ran to save the Zeldas, but Manhandla put a stop to them before they could.

"Out of our way!" Erza ordered.

"Alright, time to take care of _two_ plants!" Natsu said, as the Mario Bros, Pits, Palutenas, Team Natsus, excluding the Erzas, Mokous, Marisas, Reimus, Cirnos, and Viridis went to take care of Petey Piranha while the others took care of Manhandla.

Petey Piranha proceeded to spin around to create a tornado as it was headed towards them. "ICE MAKE: WALL!" Both of the Grays yelled, blocking the tornado as Petey Piranha flew up and attempted to spit goop at them, but they dodged as a few Swoopin Stus emerged and went toward them, but the Cirnos proceeded to freeze them and shatter them easily.

"FIRE DRAGON'S… IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, as he had jumped up and punched Petey down while Paper Natsu used Brilliant Flame to deal tons of damage to Petey, then he was knocked down as the Mario Bros and their paper selves jumped on him a few times, as did the Wendys, Carlas and Happys, then the Pits threw X-Bombs at him to really deal some damage, then the Mokous kicked Petey away who got back up, roaring at them.

"We might as well try this!" Paper Mario said, pulling out the cardboard box… only for it to form into a gigantic hammer as all four bros proceeded to hammer down on Petey, and then they proceeded to do Trio Racquet… or Quad Racquet while the others looked on in surprise, wondering how a hammer could turn a 3D object into paper while the four did a lot of damage to him before Petey turned back to normal.

Manhandla proceeded to spit out tons of seeds at the other group, but they dodged while the Links blocked with their shields as both of them proceeded to slash him along with the Impas and Erzas until it went underground and then emerged behind them, spitting out poison but they avoided it. Laxus brought his arms out, his arms surging with electricity and clapped his hands to make a huge thunderclap to stun the plant, which gave his paper self the opportunity to punch it away while the Dark Pits fired arrows and the Kaguyas, Sanaes, and Byakurens to launch Danmaku at it, then the Daisys kicked it up and then the Rosalinas launched up and scissor kicked it down.

Manhandla recovered… but not for long as four of its heads fell simultaneously, seeming to be completely stunned as the two Links ran over and slashed it several times and then turned, knelt down and used their shields as a ramp as their respective Keyblade Wielders jumped up and proceeded to slash downward to finish the job.

As for Petey, he tried to make a few shockwaves but it wasn't doing him any favors as he was suddenly held down by roots by none other than the Viridis. "Wait, what?" Marisa asked.

"I know, it's weird, but just do it!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I didn't know your wife would be willing to harm a plant monster." Paper Pit whispered.

"Neither did I. Your wife seems to not like the idea either."

"Mhm."

"Would you two stop gossiping and hurry up?!" Paper Viridi yelled, causing them to sweatdrop as the two Palutenas used Angelic Missile to strike him down as they proceeded to throw two more X-Bombs to weaken him, and then the Mokous and the Natsus proceeded to burn Petey alive before he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Alright! Let's go!" Starlow cheered.

"You know, I wonder how Donald and Goofy are handling this with this paper nonsense." Sora said.

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine." Kairi said.

Riku rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Mickey Mouse Club March (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Donald walked across the hall, seeming to hum to himself as he walked near the gardens, as he noticed somebody very familiar out there, but he couldn't distinguish it, so he walked over to the gardens. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"I was checking out the gar-" He turned around, to reveal that it was Donald's paper self. "-Den…"

Both of their eyes widened… until…

"WAK! WHY ARE YOU COPYING MY LOOK?!" Both of them yelled before they started to scream unintelligible things… and then they started to get into a fighting dust cloud… until they finally had enough and Donald started to run off, screaming… while Paper Donald ran after him in anger.

"YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald yelled, running into Mickey's throne room. "WE GOT A SITUATIO-"

"Huh, is that what I look like behind the back?" Mickey wondered, checking out his paper self.

"Gosh, I never thought I'd ever see the day I'd meet my 3D self… if I ever knew I had one." Paper Mickey said as they both laughed… while Donald jawdropped at this and then his paper self came in and saw what was going on, as he jawdropped too.

"What is going on?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Ahyuck! Morning Donald and Donald!" Goofy casually walked in… and was joined by his paper self.

"Wak! Goofy, you have a paper clone too!"

"I do?" Goofy turned as his paper self turned as well. "Gawrsh! Would you look at that!" They both said, proceeding to study each other for a long time.

"This can't be happening…" Donald groaned, and then he walked out of the throne room while his paper self was still in shock, and then he spotted Daisy. "Daisy! Daisy!" He ran over to her. "Daisy!" He said as he grabbed her shoulder… only for it to… fold? "What?!"

"Hmm?" She turned to him. "Oh, you must be this world's Donald."

"DONALD!" Donald cringed and turned to see his _real_ Daisy Duck tapping her foot and folding her arm impatiently. "What are you doing?! That's not the real me!" She yelled, causing Donald to groan and fall on his back.

He had hoped that Sora, Kairi and Riku wouldn't have to put up with this.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." Riku said.

"I'm sure Donald is freaking out as usual." Paper Riku said as his real self chuckled and then they walked off, only to hear a bunch of Toads screaming as they ran off to see a huge cardboard Goomba standing in the way.

 **BGM: Event – Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Ehehehe! Tremble before this great cardboard Goomba!" Paper Kamek exclaimed to a bunch of scared Paper Toads.

"AIYEEEEE!" The Paper Toads yelled as they took off and then the others came in… and two certain magicians didn't look happy.

"YOU!" Paper Marisa growled.

"YOU!" Paper Kamek said. "I was hoping I wouldn't… run… into… you… ANOTHER MARISA?!"

" _ANOTHER_ Kamek?! Ugh…" Marisa groaned.

"Just what we needed." Paper Sakuya sighed.

"Was he as bad in your world?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh believe me, he _was…_ and still is." Paper Flandre said.

"I still can't believe he got away with damaging our Yuuka's flowers that one day and disappeared before our Yuuka could get him…" Paper Meiling said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Everyone but the paper characters yelled.

"Yep… I'm not gonna feel sorry for him if Yuuka ever finds him." Paper Meiling said.

"Ugh… it'd be just my luck if there was a _third_ Marisa and she'd be from a not-so-far universe!" Paper Kamek growled, while only the Mario Bros, Marisa, Reimu, Team Natsu, Cirno and the Scarlet Devil Mansion girls whistled casually.

"…Did we miss something?" Laxus asked.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy replied.

"…There's actually a… I WAS JOKING!" Paper Kamek yelled, who understood the casual whistling. "Oh, never mind that! See if you can get past this papercraft Goo-"

 **THUD!**

"-Mba… what are you doing?!"

"It's too heavy for just a couple of us! We need more men!" A Goomba complained as they took off.

"…Ugh… this world needs more competent Goombas… and I DON'T mean Goombario and Goombella!" Paper Kamek grumbled as he took off.

 **End BGM**

"WHOOOOOOOA!" A voice screamed as they saw the two Toadettes coming in and checking it out.

"Oh my gosh! It's a huge papercraft Goomba!" Paper Toadette squealed.

"Right?! And it's so big! Look at the detail!"

"And the shape of it! Ooooh! I wanna touch it!"

"You know what we should do? We should make some for _these_ guys!"

"Oh heck yeah! We just need a lot more Paper Toads!"

The two Toadettes looked at them. "Could you find them for us? I'm sure they're not far!"

"…Uh, sure…" Reimu sweatdropped as they took off.

"Ya know, I wonder what our Captain Toads are doing." Paper Toadette said.

* * *

 _With the Captain Toads…_

"Face it, we're lost."

"Nonsense!" Captain Toad said. "I know where we're going!"

"You're holding the map upside down!"

"…Whoops." He flipped it around. "…Okay, we're lost."

"Hey, let's try out that cave! Maybe that'll point us in the right direction!"

"Good idea!"

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine." Toadette said.

* * *

 _Thirty rounded up Toads later…_

"Uh, there's a few more Toads that are missing here." A Toad said.

"Well, we might as well look for them." Marisa said as they split up in the small Toad village while the two Cirnos walked around.

"So… I have a question." Paper Cirno said.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you attack me back there?"

"I thought you were that other Cirno."

"Eh?" Paper Cirno tilted her head. "What makes you say that?"

Cirno sighed. "I'm not the Cirno of this universe. I come from a different universe."

"And you came here because…?" She asked as Cirno explained the whole ordeal. "So… let me get this straight. In your universe, your Marisa formed a team to stop Bowser from killing the others, got some advice from someone named Sabrina, and then after the battle, you visited Gensokyo, met up with the other Cirno and then you both decided it'd be fun if you did a switcheroo on everyone?"

"Yes, I thought it'd be funny… but no! It was the dumbest thing I've did… and I've also looked for the Sabrina in THIS universe, but I haven't seen her yet, and to my surprise, THIS Sora doesn't even know who she is and thought I was talking about that Pokemon Trainer with the same name, so THAT doesn't help!"

"Hmm…" Paper Cirno rubbed her chin in thought. "A switcheroo… sounds like something _I_ would do."

"Did you even pay attention to what I said?!"

"Oh, relax. Have you tried going back?"

"Yes, a portal back to my universe, but I can't seem to go back! It's like the Yukaris are playing a prank or something!"

"Eh… I'm sure the other Cirno is fine."

* * *

 _In the OTHER universe…_

"AAAAAAAAAARGH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Cirno screamed. "WHEN I FIND THAT IDIOT, I'LL TEAR HER INTO PIECES!"

"Cirno, just calm down! I'm sure you can go back!" Daiyousei said. "Just make a portal!"

"HOW DO YOU MAKE A PORTAL?!"

"…Alright, that's it." Reimu sighed as she had overheard the conversation when she was walking around, then she flew up. "You want to head back to your universe?" She asked.

"Yes!"

Reimu made a portal. "Then here you go!"

"Thank you!" Cirno said as she flew off.

"Wow… that was easy." Daiyousei said.

"…She's the Mushroom Kingdom's problem now…" Reimu said.

"WHAT?!" Daiyousei yelled.

"She can figure it out herself. I've grown tired of her ranting." Reimu said as she flew off.

"…Oh, I feel so sorry for Kai… and everyone else…" Daiyousei said.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"HEY! THIS ISN'T MY UNIVERSE!" Cirno yelled. "IN MY UNIVERSE, PEACH ISN'T EMO!" She continued to yell, who had just seen the mural for Kai.

"…The hell?" Marisa asked as she was walking by.

"I don't even wanna know." Dante said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cirno screamed.

"What did the idiot do this time?" A Toad asked.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, even _she's_ not liking it. And I think it's just a matter of time before her Majesty grows tired."

"EMO! WHY IS PEACH EMO!"

"…Oh, that's gonna make her mad." A Toad winced.

"Her funeral."

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

"…I'm sure she's fine." Daiyousei said.

"I'm still gonna kill her though." Cirno said.

"I'll join you!" Paper Cirno grinned as the two Daiyouseis sweatdropped.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Paper Daiyousei asked.

"I… don't even _want_ to know if it will." Daiyousei said as the four of them walked into a shop.

"OW! OW! OOOOOW!"

"Do you hear that?" Cirno asked.

"Yeah, I do." Paper Cirno said.

"But what could it be?" Daiyousei wondered.

"Um, guys?" Paper Daiyousei looked down as they turned to see they were stepping on a Paper Toad.

"Oh my goodness! We're so sorry!" Daiyousei apologized as they got off of the Paper Toad.

"Congratulations!" The Paper Toad grumbled. "You're the 42nd, 43rd, 44th AND 45th people to step on me today!"

"Who was the first?" Paper Cirno asked.

"It doesn't matter!" He exclaimed and took off.

"…Yeesh, what's _his_ problem?" Cirno asked.

"Right?" Paper Cirno nodded as the two Daiyouseis sighed as they walked out to see the other Paper Toads gathered.

"Yeah, this'll do nicely!" Toadette grinned as they all took off while guiding them to Peach's Castle.

"I suppose that's that." Mario said as they nodded as they walked off… only to meet up with a bunch of Goombas.

"Alright men, NOW we can take care of this!" A Goomba exclaimed as they all proceeded to get underneath the Papercraft Goomba… and then turned it around, carrying it. "Alright, NOW let's squish them!"

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"We'll cut it down to size!" Youmu said as her paper self nodded.

"Alright, bring it back! Bring it back!" A voice said as they turned to see the Toadettes coming in with flags.

"A little more! A liiiiiiiiittle more!" Paper Toadette said as they all looked to see a few Papercrafts coming in, with Mario in the lead.

"Heave ho! Heave ho! Heave ho!"

"Whoa!" Mario exclaimed.

 **BGM: On The March (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Following the Papercraft Mario was a Papercraft Link, Papercraft Reimu, a Papercraft Sora, Papercraft Pit and Papercraft Lucy.

"Holy cow! I look cute in papercraft!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh, the papercraft is cuter than the both of you." Happy said.

"Aye." Paper Happy said, causing the two Lucys to growl and they violently kicked the Happys up in the air.

"AIYEEEEE!"

"WE DIDN'T NEED YOUR OPINION!" They both yelled.

"Oh Happy…" Carla sighed in annoyance as the others got on with their paper counterparts.

"Oh, I wonder if _I'll_ get a papercraft." Marisa said.

"We probably will." Paper Marisa said as the Papercrafts got into position.

"Oh ha ha! You think you can out maneuver us? WE GOT THIS!" A Goomba yelled as a bigger Goomba appeared before them, as it was a Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba.

"Aha! As if you can stop ME!" The Paper Goomba exclaimed on top while the others got to a safe distance.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Attack and Run! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"CHAAAAAAARGE!" The Paper Goomba yelled as they proceeded to ram into each other before they were all bounced back.

"Whoa!" Lucy fell on her butt. "This is weird!"

"Agh, how do you control this?" Link wondered.

"You attack, we'll steer!" A Toad said underneath.

"Alright, let's do this!" Link said as his Paper self nodded as they charged forward as Link noticed a rope as he pulled it, as the papercraft sword came up and then he moved it again, as it came down and sliced a Papercraft Goomba in half. "Whoa!"

"Nice!" Paper Link smirked.

"I wonder…" Reimu pulled it up and saw a spell card coming up. "Oh!" She said and began to read it. "Alright, let's do Fantasy Orb!" She said as she pulled it, and then they saw the Papercraft Reimu's mouth opening and firing two cardboard Fantasy Orbs to knock down a Papercraft Goomba. "…What."

"That's not normal." Paper Reimu said as Papercraft Mario squished the Papercraft Goomba as the Toads scooped it back up.

"Ooogh… that's a headache about to form…" Luigi complained.

"Tell me about it." Mario said as the Paper Bros rubbed their heads.

"Try aiming with this thing!" Pit complained as he was trying to aim with the cardboard Palutena Bow.

"Argh…! It's like trying to aim with a 3DS!" Paper Pit said, pulling the trigger and nearly hitting the Soras.

"Hey, watch it!" Sora said.

"Our bad!"

With some trial and error later, they managed to figure out the controls and proceeded to take down the Goombas easily and then went to the Megacrinkle Goomba as it tried to ram them, but the Toads maneuvered away from them as the Papercraft Sora proceeded to whack it away with the cardboard Keyblade.

"A cardboard Keyblade… now I've seen everything." Sora said.

"That's what I said about your metal Keyblade!" Paper Sora said.

"Fantasy Orb!" The Reimus called out, and then the Fantasy Orbs hit the Megacrinkle Goomba.

"Okay, seriously, I do NOT breathe Danmaku! I'm not Bowser!" Reimu complained.

"Hiyah!" Paper Lucy exclaimed, using the cardboard whip to grab a hold of the Megacrinkle Goomba.

"I wonder… does it do a Lucy kick?" Lucy grinned as she pulled some rope hard enough to not only do a kick, but doing a backflip as well. "AAAAAAAH!" Both of them screamed.

 **THUD!**

"…Did they land on us?" A Toad asked.

"No… I don't think so." One of them said as they turned to see that they backflipped a little too far and the Papercraft Lucy was upside down, both of them groaning with all of them sweatdropping.

"Oooh… I should've ironed out the kinks on that one." Paper Toadette winced.

"Ouch." Toadette winced.

Luckily for them, the Megacrinkle Goomba was on its back… and the Papercraft Mario was about to land on him. "Oh, son of a-!" The Paper Goomba growled before he was stepped on and the Megacrinkle Goomba was destroyed.

"Wahoo!" Mario cheered, high fiving his bro and the Paper Bros.

 **End BGM**

"You guys okay?" Erza asked as the Keyblade Wielders used Graviga to pull the Lucys out.

"Nnngh… we'll be alright." Lucy said, as the Wendys healed them up. "Ah, thanks…"

"Come on, let's-a go!" Paper Mario said.

"Wait, where are the Happys?" Impa asked… and then the Happys landed right next to them, groaning.

"You kick hard!" Happy complained as the Natsus picked them up and then they went off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the two Hades…_

"Agh, there's nothing good on!"

"Hmm, I wonder if-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and before they could get up, the door was knocked down.

"Guess who, you handsome devils!"

 **BGM: Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Another me?" Hades asked.

"I didn't know we were triplets!" Paper Hades said.

"Ah ah ah! I am you from another universe. _The_ universe where I am married to Yukari."

"You married Yukari? How'd she take it?"

"…Most of the time, she's hitting me with trains, but what can you do?" The other Hades chuckled. "So! How about a little fun?"

"How are we gonna do that?" Paper Hades asked.

"Simple!" The other Hades smirked and his hands glowed, proceeded to walk over to the two, letting his hands do the magic. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that, a bit of sparkle, a little bit of handsomeness, a little bit of good looks… bibbity bobbity BOOYAH!" He yelled as there was a lot of glowing before… they were formed back into their original selves.

"Oh yeah!" Hades smirked. "Take _THAT,_ Demise!"

"Same goes to Paper Demise too! HA!" Paper Hades laughed as they high fived each other.

"Now, since we're all here…" The other Hades smirked. "What say you we have a little… _fun_ with this group?"

"Music to my ears!" Hades said.

"Let's do it!" Paper Hades said. "I cannot WAIT to see the look on Pitty Pat's face!"

"After you, you handsome rogues!" The other Hades said, opening the door.

"Why thank you, you charming devil you!" Hades said as they walked out while the other Hades looked at particularly nothing.

"You readers are gonna be loving _this!_ " He said and laughing maniacally before closing the door.

* * *

 **Note: The three stoog- er, three HADES will not be fighting the gang. They'll just be there to be the lovable trolls that they are. Of course... they** ** _might_** **fight them, but I don't think the universe is ready for a triple Hades fight, let alone two Yukaris and two Flandres.**

 **Also, apparently, Miiverse is being shutdown this November.**


	3. Dag Nabbit!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sinking in Quicksand! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Soooo, this is the famous Doop Doop Dunes." Starlow said as they wandered into the desert. "…Okay, seriously, is it just me or does the Mushroom Kingdom keep expanding every time we go on one of these adventures?"

"I'm just too busy saving the princess to notice these things." Mario shrugged.

"I swear, there's a new desert every time." Marisa sighed.

"Well, last time, we _were_ at Pi'illo Island." Reimu said.

"I would've preferred Pi'illo Island." Paper Reimu grumbled.

"Eh? What'd _you_ guys do?" Marisa asked.

"Repainting an entire island." Paper Mario said.

"And before _that_ was retrieving the Sticker Star." Paper Sakuya said as all the paper characters shuddered at the thought.

"Was it _that_ bad? I could've sworn my universal counterpart didn't mind that incident too much." Marisa said.

"Yeah, but Sabrina hated it." Cirno pointed out.

"Ooooh, that's right."

"Seriously, I miss her already." Cirno sighed.

"I'm sure she's fine." Paper Cirno said. "Besides, I'm sure this universe's Cirno isn't causing too much trouble."

"Here's hoping, otherwise I'd kick her ass."

"Sabrina… That Pokemon trainer?" Sora asked.

"No, I think it was that teenage witch." Riku said.

"Teenage what now?"

"…Alright, that's it, when we're done here, we're introducing you to that show." Riku said as Kairi nodded.

"I should probably mention that I thought Sabrina was a name for an island." Kairi admitted.

"Teenage witches and Pokemon trainers aside… look out there!" Starlow said, pointing out in the distance as they saw Bowser's castle. "I wonder if this was a shortcut, considering we didn't go through Toad Town and long grassy hills with several enemies in our way this time."

"It probably was." Yukari said.

"I just hope her highness is okay." Impa said as her paper counterpart nodded.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay seriously, how can you hurt people with a paper hammer?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"Want me to whack you with it to find out?" The Paper Hammer Bro asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Wouldn't want a paper cut."

"Hey!"

A few Shy Guys were dancing around their paper selves. "Is it me, or do we look cuter in paper?" One asked.

"We sure do. I'm sure our Shy Guy fanclub is going bonkers over our paper selves."

"You guys have a fanclub? So do we!" A Paper Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Booyah!"

* * *

 _With General Guy…_

"Ten hut!" General Guy said as he was looking at his paper self. "Hmm, not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Hmm! Even in 3D, your clothing is spotless."

"I can say the same to yo-… e gadd! You have a spot on your uniform!"

"I do?!"

"Indeed! Drop and give me twenty, maggot!"

"Alright, but you're doing it WITH me!" He said, kicking some dust to dirty the uniform.

"Agh!"

"Now drop and give me FORTY!"

"…Why you…!" General Guy growled as he tackled his paper self to the ground and formed a fighting dust cloud. "I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY UNIFORM!"

"Ha! My uniform is better!"

"It looks like a hand me down… from your mother!"

"Gasp! My mother was a top notch commander in the Shy Guy army! TEN LAPS, SOLDIER!"

"I'LL RUN TEN LAPS ON YOUR CORPSE!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"Oh ho ho ho! I've always wanted to see our strict general beat himself up!" A Shy Guy exclaimed.

"Totally! He gets what he deserves!"

"…Am I the only one that feels bad for him?"

"Yes."

"Aww…"

* * *

 _With the Kameks…_

"Alright, order! ORDER!" Kamek yelled, gathering their attention. "Fall in, minions!" He ordered as Bowser's minions and their paper selves gathered, including several of Ganondorf's minions.

"Alright, now that we have your attention, please give a very cold welcome to… Bowser!" Paper Kamek said as the two Bowsers came in… only that the original Bowser was hogging all the glory.

"H-hey! Out of my way!" Paper Bowser growled.

"Minions! Now that we have doubled in power, and not to mention teaming up with the likes of Ganondorf-" He was interrupted by a lot of booing when Ganondorf was mentioned.

"I thought you hated him!"

"Do you NOT remember that Subspace Emissary fiasco?!"

"He's a traitor!"

"QUIET!" Bowser yelled. "I know what Ganondorf did and I'll be honest with you, I do not trust him. In fact if we lose again, I'll roast him where the sun don't shine. However, he is a valuable ally. Like it or not, including me, Ganondorf will be on our side for the time being." He said, as several groans were heard.

"Out of my way!" Paper Bowser said, getting in front of Bowser.

"Hey!"

"Minions! Now that our army has quadrupled, we will SQUASH Mario and his pals once and for all!" He declared as lots of cheering were heard, until Bowser got in the way.

"Quit hogging the spotlight!"

"You quit hogging the spotlight!"

* * *

 _With the Jr's…_

"Man… I know we should be excited and all but… I'm bored!" Junior sighed.

"No kidding." Paper Junior said. "Not to mention that there's nothing to do beside guarding the four princesses."

"There's also Ganondorf." Junior pointed out. "I do not trust him."

"Neither do I. You should've seen him in our world… he's horrible. He even made my papa angry when I accidentally bumped into him and he backhanded me!"

"He did what?!" Junior exclaimed in shock.

"Mhm. Even called me a pest. You know how much that hurt? It wasn't fun."

"Yeesh… glad that didn't happen to me." He said. "…Say, speaking of your world, you came out of that book, right?"

"Yes."

"And… if we find that book, you'll have to go back home?"

"Mhm." Paper Junior nodded.

"Hmm… what if we find that book and destroy it, that way, you'd _never_ leave."

"Oooh, that's perfect! That way we won't have to leave and our dads will be thrilled!"

"And not to mention all the fun we'll have!"

"Yeah!"

Both Junior's high fived while behind them, the Peachs and the Zeldas were locked up.

"We need to get out of here." Peach said.

"Yeah." Paper Peach nodded. "Fooling the Bowsers is easy, but… Ganondorf on the other hand."

"Ganondorf isn't easily fooled…" Zelda was leaning on the wall of the cage. "If only we can do something about it."

"Hmm…" Paper Zelda looked at the bars and looked at her paper friend as they went through the gaps easily, much to their counterparts surprise.

"Great, so how are _we_ getting out?" Zelda asked.

Paper Zelda grabbed onto her arm. "We'll just pull you out!"

"Just… try not to scream." Paper Peach said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Alright, this should be easy." Starlow said.

"Let's go." Erza said.

"Wait a minute…" Luigi looked out in the distance. "Guys, look!" He pointed in the distance as they saw Nabbit hanging around in the desert.

"Oh good, we get to take some stuff back." Lucy smirked.

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed as they went after him as Nabbit saw them and quickly took off. They chased after him, all trying to tackle him but it was to no avail until they all managed to get a huge dog pile, causing Nabbit to laugh at them… until two lightning bolts struck down behind him and the Laxus' grabbed him from behind.

"That's quite enough." Laxus said as Nabbit sweatdropped as he pried himself free from the two, but not before dropping the Drill Shell and then he took off.

"…How did he squirm out of their grasp?" Paper Gray asked.

"Ha!" The two Natsus grinned and walked up to the two.

"You're not as tough as you look anymore! If you let a simple creature run off from your grasp, then we can take you down easily!" Natsu declared as they got ready to fight… buuuut one fist to the head for the both of them knocked them out easily.

"Behave." Laxus said. "We didn't think he'd be _that_ slippery." He said as his paper self nodded while the two Happys shoved their ghosts back into their bodies… and the Lucys dragged the fire heads away while chasing Nabbit a bit more, but before they could get any further, a blockade prevented them from getting any further.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Marisa demanded.

"Ehehehehe!" A familiar voice cackled as the two Kameks appeared before them.

 **BGM: Event – Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Ugh… great." Marisa groaned.

"Two Marisas, oh, how I remember that horrible incident… but whatever! You really think you can go on ahead to Bowser's castle just like that? We like to say otherwise!"

"Oh come on, it's about a hundred of us against two of you!" Paper Mokou cockily said. "It's you and what army? You can't even beat us!"

"Oh, is that right? Well, why don't we do something about that?" Paper Kamek asked as they flew off and fired magic on all of them, although strangely enough, the Lucys, Cirnos and Daiyouseis were left unaffected.

"There, now come get us from way up here!" Kamek said as they were up above them.

"Pathetic!" Marisa said as they flew up… only… they fell to the ground. "OOOF!"

"What just happened?!" Flandre asked.

"Oh, we'll tell you what happened! We weakened you!" Kamek cackled. "In fact, you Gensokyo brats can't even fly anymore! Your precious powers won't save you now!"

"And while we're at it, you Fairy Tail brats have lost your strength!"

"Your magic from your Keyblades are gone."

"The Goddesses' powers are compared to humans."

"The Mario Bros can't jump that high anymore."

"The Master Sword is basically a stick at this point."

"The angels are… well, weak."

"Needless to say, we weakened you!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Excuse me! I didn't feel anything!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, neither did I!" Cirno said.

"Or me!" Daiyousei said.

"Or us!" Their paper selves said.

"That's because four of you are already useless and the ice fairies are idiots anyway. Their idiocy always gets themselves killed and… to be honest, their ice isn't very good anyway."

"WHAT?!" The Lucys and Daiyouseis yelled.

"HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT… IDIOT!" Cirno yelled.

"Says the girl that crossed over into _this_ universe and did a switcheroo!" Kamek said. "You'd think you'd trick us all, but everyone knows you're the same Cirno… but with different memories! As if THAT would fool anyone!" He said, causing Cirno to stiffen.

"And _my_ Cirno… well… you know…"

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Paper Cirno yelled.

"That's what you think…" Flandre growled as both of them aimed their hands at the Kameks and clenched their fists, but nothing happened.

"Hmm, did you feel a pinch?" Kamek asked.

"I felt being lightly slapped."

Both of the Flandres eyes widened in horror while the Marisas looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their Hakkeros.

"MASTER SPAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" Both of them yelled, unleashing their powerful lasers. It looked about the same, but, the Kameks were still there after they were engulfed.

"Ooooh, that was a nice pleasant breeze, wasn't it?"

"Didn't even feel a thing."

"WHAT?!" The Marisas yelled.

"Man, I should've thought of this _years_ ago!" Kamek cackled. "Have fun! Ehehehe!"

"Your cackling is annoying." Paper Kamek said.

"Not as annoying as yours!" Kamek said as they flew off together.

 **End BGM**

"Did… did he really weaken us…" Pit said.

"He did…" Viridi clenched her fists.

"Argh!" Paper Kaguya growled and went straight to Paper Mokou. "This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't said something, we wouldn't be pathetically weak!"

"Oh shut up! How was I supposed to know that'd happen?!"

"By being a cocky idiot!"

"You're one to talk, miss "I killed my father while having him look for those stupid artifacts!" Seriously, those artifacts are probably tacky anyway."

"WHY YOU!" Paper Kaguya proceeded to tackle her and got into a massive fight again.

"ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP!" Both of their 3D counterparts yelled, separating the two.

"Fire!" Sora exclaimed, attempting to unleash Firaga on a cactus… but nothing came out. "…Oh my…"

"We truly _have_ been weakened. All of us." Impa solemnly said.

"Agh… so what!" Natsu said. "Who cares if we're weakened, we're still here, aren't we? We can get our crap back!"

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX)**

"He's right." Starlow said. "After all, didn't Samus go through something similar on her adventures?"

"Or when I slept for about a year and my magic was all gone for… some reason." Sora said as Riku awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"Yeah!" Paper Sora said. "We shouldn't let this stop us!"

"Weak or not, we're still in this together!" Natsu said. "We may be a shell of our former selves at this point, but you know what? Who cares! We can take down anything! If we're weak, who gives a crap! We'll just make ourselves stronger!"

"He's right. There's no use moping over this." Erza said.

"I'm going to kick his ass when get our powers back!" Flandre smirked, high fiving her paper self.

"Oh, we have a special place in HELL for the two of them!" Eiki said.

"We can do this." Sakuya said. "Nothing slowed us down before."

"Now let's-a go and show them what we're really made of!" Mario cheered as the rest cheered and they took off to go the long way around Doop Doop Dunes, but as they were about to press a button, Nabbit proceeded to come in and steal all of their weapons, just to rub salt in the wound.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Time's Running Out! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"HEY! GIVE THEM BACK!" Lucy yelled as Nabbit giggled and ran off.

"Oh come on, we had a moment!" Starlow complained as they chased after Nabbit, trying to tackle him but to no avail.

Unaware of them all, the three Hades were watching them from atop of a cliff.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of those Kameks." Hades said.

"I'll say." Paper Hades said, watching them tackle Nabbit and getting a few of their items back until they had to chase him again. "I have to say though, seeing Pretty Palutena get reduced to human status is such joy!"

"Indeed!"

The other Hades laughed. "Yes, watching them scurry about is fun and all, but I say…" He smirked. "We should help them get their powers back."

"Oh? And how, pray tell, will you do that?" Hades asked.

"Simple! We just hijack their powers from Kamek and scatter them around the Mushroom Kingdom into the various bosses of this story. They _do_ have to earn their powers back after all."

"Genius!" Paper Hades said. "Although, I do feel like a stinker and mixing up the Palutenas and the Viridis powers and giving them to each other."

"Making Palutena the Goddess of Nature and Viridi the Goddess of Light?" Hades mused. "Hmm! Now _there's_ an idea…"

"Oh, and while we're at it… I did bring in a few _friends_ from my universe. A certain four Koopas that only appeared during the Sticker Star incident."

"Sticker Star? Even _I_ thought that was a bad idea… but changing their attacks to mere stickers was a fun idea!" Paper Hades giggled at the thought. "But why them?"

"I promised them revenge after their defeat and I sent them here. They have no idea they're in another universe! Heh, and to think I promised them that they'd defeat Sabrina too."

"You are EVIL. I love it!" Hades grinned as they all high fived while discussing more of their ideas while the others eventually took their stuff back from Nabbit and then he took off as they chased after him, buuuuut a huge Pokey and his paper counterpart landed in front of them to knock them all back.

 **End BGM**

"…Well, that's unfortunate…" Starlow groaned. "NOW what?"

"I dunno about you… but we need to go after them." Natsu said as they saw a huge block in their way as he, along with Erza, Laxus, Flandre and their counterparts punched the blocks… _only_ to have their hands throbbing in agony.

"Agh! That's not how it's supposed to happen!" Natsu complained while wincing.

"Now I totally understand how Marisa feels." Laxus growled, shaking the pain out.

"THANK YOU!" Marisa yelled.

"Oh!" Paper Mario had an idea and whispered to the Mario Bros and Paper Luigi as they nodded as they got into position, and did Quartet Hammer Attack to destroy the block with ease, and then they took off to destroy more of them, with the help of the Lucys calling out their Taurus' and then they called them back and went on the bridge… where the Pokeys proceeded to shake the bridge to try and make them fall.

"As if _that'd_ work!" Dark Pit said as they held on… only for the Paper Pokey to slam his head into the bridge to split it in half… and then they all fell to the abyss below.

* * *

 _Up on a cliff…_

"Hmph! Look at them falling off the bridge."

"Should we go take them down since they're probably weakened from the fall?"

"Oh yes, lets."

"So, Red, your orders?"

"Take them down and have our revenge, of course! We shouldn't let our reputation be smothered!"

"Exactly!"

"Come on, boys! Let's go!"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Youkai Mountain…_

"It's great to have you here, Cana!" Suika giggled.

"Come on, have a seat!" Yuugi grinned as Cana pulled up a seat.

"It's great for us to be here." Cana said.

"Yeah, you said i-… wait, _us?"_ Suika asked as Paper Cana appeared behind Cana.

"Hello."

"…And here, I thought we drank too much when we saw our paper selves." Yuugi said, pointing over to see Paper Suika and Paper Yuugi drinking to their hearts content.

"Heeey! Don't just sit there! Come join us!"

"Well, I did bring a lot of barrels." Cana said, pointing over to see Gildarts and his paper counterpart bringing up a wagon full of heavy barrels.

"Come on, old man, put your back into it!" Gildarts said.

"You put your back into it!" Paper GIldarts said until they put the wagon down.

"Alright! The best kind of alcohol!" Suika grinned as they each grabbed a barrel.

"Drinking contest, go!" Yuugi said as they all proceeded to drink straight out of a barrel while the Gildarts' watched.

"…And I thought our daughters were monsters with those things…" Paper Gildarts said.

"No kidding." Gildarts said, but eventually, the Suikas and Yuugis fell over from drinking too much alcohol… but the Canas were still going.

"I'll win this contest!"

"No, I WILL!"

"…It's gonna be a tie." Gildarts sighed in annoyance as his paper self nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **So... who'd win?**

 **Cana or Paper Cana?**


	4. Going Up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Holding Hands in Darkness (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Ooogh…" Starlow groaned as they looked around as they got up one by one. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah…" Palutena said as she got up.

"Ugh… it's just not a good day for us." Komachi sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Sanae complained.

"When we find those Magikoopas… oh, I'm gonna tear them to pieces!" Marisa growled.

"…Once we get our power back." Paper Marisa said.

"Yeah."

"Could you believe that Magikoopa?" Lucy asked while dusting herself off. "They didn't take _our_ powers away because he called us useless! Of all the nerve!" She growled.

"Should we think of ways to plot their demise?" Paper Lucy asked.

"Oh ho ho ho, yes!" Lucy smirked.

"The good news is, we can still do our normal things… but the problem is, we've been reduced to _nothing_." Viridi said. "Now, honestly, I'm in good terms with humans ever since Pit and the others convinced me otherwise, I still hate humans but I don't attack them anymore. Not to mention I'm good friends with one of them-" She glanced over at Sanae who waved over to her as she waved back. "I can't believe my power is basically human status! I don't know how I should feel about that!"

"To make matters _worse_." Paper Viridi pointed up. "Those two Pokeys did this to us." She said as the Mario Bros and their paper versions looked at each other and nodded as they jumped up to reach them… but the problem is, their jumping abilities are cut short.

"Now you know how some of _us_ feel." Gray said as the bros sighed.

"Now, isn't that ironic." Laxus said. "You're Goddesses of Nature, and yet two cacti proceeded to attack mother nature itself."

"What! Now that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard! Plants love us!"

"Tell that to the living cacti that nearly killed us all." Paper Laxus calmly said as Viridi tried to fight back but… unfortunately… the two lightning heads had a point. "Face it, if they loved you, they wouldn't have attacked _you_ as well."

"Oh gods… you're… right!" Viridi paled.

"…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Paper Viridi groaned.

"Welp, we might as well find a way out of here." Starlow said. "I'd try to help you, but uh… I can't really fly very high. Kamek got me too." She grumbled. "…And I STILL want to know where in the world my paper version is!"

"Alright, let's get a move on." Mario said. "The sooner we deal with those Pokeys, the better." He said as they nodded and took off, while the Erzas dragged away the moping Viridis.

"Well, it could be worse." Paper Gray said as they were walking around.

"What makes you say that?" Gray asked.

"Our _Juvias_ stalking us." Paper Gray said… who had his shirt off.

"Tell me about it." Gray said as _he_ had his shirt off too. "As much as I like Juvia, I swear she has a little screw loose in her head."

"No kidding."

"Uh, Grays?" Daiyousei asked.

"Yes?"

"Your clothes!"

They both looked down. "…Yeah, so?"

Reimu sighed. "Well, at least it can't get worse with those two, unlike what happened in the Sprixie Kingdom."

"My eyes are still burning." Marisa groaned.

"Well, whatever, not like Juvia is stalking us or anything." Gray said, unaware that, behind them from a rock… were two Juvias.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Oh my gosh!" Juvia exclaimed. "I look so pretty!"

Paper Juvia giggled. "So do you!"

"Oh good lord, two of them?!" Evergreen's voice exclaimed in horror.

"Speak for yourself, you got your clone." Freed said as Evergreen turned to see her paper self.

"…Oh boy…"

"So, do you know where Gray is at?" Paper Juvia asked.

"No, I haven't seen your Gray or _my_ Gray either." Juvia said as they folded their arms in thought… and while they were doing so, Elfman was having an arm wrestling competition with… himself.

"I'm the real man here!"

"No, I'M the real man!" Paper Elfman declared as they were both evenly matched.

"Good luck, bro!" Both Lisannas cheered them on.

"Oh!" Juvia pounded his fist in her palm. "He's probably in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Shall we go?"

"Yes!"

Both of them took off running.

"…I feel so sorry for Gray right now…" Levy sweatdropped.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Come on, let's follow them!" Juvia said as they both took off in secret.

"Okay seriously, how is it that the Soras aren't too bothered by this?" Carla asked.

"Eh, been there, done that." Sora shrugged.

"Not like it's a big deal." Paper Sora said. "We just get our powers back anyway."

Wendy sighed. "If only _I_ had the optimism that Sora has."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not a big deal. Everyone's optimistic in their own way." Paper Wendy pointed out.

Wendy smiled. "That's true… just look at Natsu."

"Oh ho ho ho, I'm all fired up! When we find Kamek again, we'll beat the crap out of him!" Natsu smirked.

"Heck yeah!" Paper Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Both Happys cheered as they went about the area, having a few rough encounters with the Sandmaarghs, Spinies, some Heartless and Stalfos, but luckily with Wendy's healing magic, they pressed on. But since even _her_ magic was weakened, it took longer than usual.

As they kept going and the Mario Bros tearing down some cacti plants and knocking them into Sandmaarghs to KO them, they noticed a warp pipe as they went up.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sinking in Quicksand! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh good, you guys are here!" A Paper Toad exclaimed. "We need your help, we're missing quite a few Paper Toads!"

"Well, good thing we came here then." Mario said. "Let's-a Go!" He said as they nodded.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Where's Toad? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Team Natsu, the Destiny Island Six, the Pits, (Both kinds) Palutenas, Viridis, Youmus and Yuyukos walked into an area where they saw a lot of Paper Toads being tortured by Fly Guys and Sandmaarghs as they proceeded to go save them, but the Lucys saw something else… a body of water!

"Shall we?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Paper Lucy smirked as they walked over to the water and…

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" They both called out as Aquarius and her paper form appeared.

"You better have a good reason to… have… summoned… me… TWO OF YOU?!" Aquarius yelled.

"Another me?!" Paper Aquarius exclaimed as Aquarius turned to see her paper version.

"What the hell?!" Aquarius exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, we can explain it later, but right now, you gotta save those Toads!" Paper Lucy said.

"…You called us… TO SAVE _THEM?!"_ Paper Aquarius asked as they both nodded. "Of all the miserable-" Aquarius whispered in her ear with a devilish look as she smirked. "Alright… we'll do it."

"Nice!" Lucy said as they turned around. "Now let's save them!"

Aquarius and her paper self looked at each other and nodded, both of them proceeding to unleash a humongous tidal wave… and unfortunately, the Lucys were caught in the cross fire. Fortunately though, the Sandmaarghs and Fly Guys were no more… but unfortunately _again_ , the whole group was caught in the crossfire, including the Paper Toads… and adding insult to injury, the two of 'em bumped fists.

"…Ugh… what a rescue…" Paper Toad groaned.

"I think I got some water in my ear!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Agh… why did _we_ have to be caught in the middle of it?!" Viridi complained.

"…Ugh… and I thought Demyx was bad enough…" Paper Sora complained as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Why me…" Lucy groaned, but then the two Aquarius towered before the two.

"If you _ever_ call us for something like that again, we'll drown your butts so hard, you won't know what hit you!" Paper Aquarius irritably said before they both disappeared.

"So… she doesn't like you either, huh…" Paper Lucy groaned.

"I thought she'd be friendlier in paper form…" Lucy groaned.

"Well guess what? She wasn't!" Dark Pit growled as the others were digging out the buried Paper Toads, Youmu and Paper Yuyuko.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Several other dryer Toads later…_

"Um… why are some of them dripping wet?" A Lakitu asked.

"Aquarius?" Luigi asked.

"Aquarius." They nodded.

Impa sweatdropped. "You'd think she'd be friendlier to their masters…"

"Tell me about it." Link nodded.

"Um… okay then…" The Lakitu said as they gathered them up.

"Wait! We were wondering if you could make something for us." Starlow said. "Something that'll make us jump really high."

"Can't you just like… fly?" A Paper Toad asked.

"Kamek happened." Paper Marisa said. "He got rid of our powers."

"Ooof…"

"I'm surprised they didn't do that years ago." Another spoke up. "But we'll see what we can do!" He said as they were taken back to Peach's Castle… and while they waited, they proceeded to rescue a few more Paper Toads before a Mail Toad came in.

"Special delivery!" He said, handing them something before taking off.

"Alright! Let's-a go use this!" Paper Luigi said as they nodded, and then they took off… and then when they returned to the same spot where they landed earlier, they put it down to reveal a huge paper trampoline.

"This shouldn't be too horrible." Meiling said.

 _"Master, I advise you to bring the sailcloth out just in case."_ A voice rang out in both of the Links as they nodded and took out their sailcloths… and once they jumped on the trampoline, they went up… hiiiiiigh into the sky, in fact, causing them all to scream. And then they came back down, but since the Links listened to their Fis, they were gently floating down where everyone else… well…

"ICE MAKE: SLIDE!" The Grays yelled, making a slide… but as soon as they made contact, it just broke, causing them to fall even more as the Patchoulis were quickly chanting something as a huge bubble appeared before them… and when they landed, it popped and cushioned their landing… while the Links floated down gently while the Daiyouseis and Cirnos grabbed the Lucys, then they landed.

"Well, that was something." Starlow said.

"I was worried… I didn't think we'd have our landing strategies with us." Wendy sighed with relief.

"It would've been a bad landing strategy anyway." Happy said as they saw the huge Pokeys before them as the Mario Bros proceeded to hammer them down a few pegs before they were brought to their level. A Pokey and a Tower Power Pokey, to be exact.

The two Pokeys looked at each other before glaring at them, ready to strike them down.

"HOLD UP JUST A SECOND!" A voice called out… and then four Koopas showed up.

"Oh no…" Both Marios said.

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool! (Paper Mario)**

"We're baaaaaaaaaack!" Red exclaimed.

"Yeah! And we're here to exact our revenge on you!" Green said. "After what you did to us during that Sticker Star incident, we're gonna wipe the floor with you… which we're not sure why we didn't do that in 18 years, but who cares!"

"Weird, I don't remember seeing you guys when _we_ did the Sticker Star incident. Totally horrible, I might add!" Paper Reimu said.

"Also, 18 years? That's… very specific." Daiyousei said.

"Oh right, make that 23 years then!" Black exclaimed.

"…Or was it 30 years?" Yellow asked. "You kinda lose track of time."

"Thirty?!" Cirno blinked in surprise. _How long have I been in this universe? Last I checked, Rose was still with Sabrina! Has it been five years over there since we switched universes? It's only been like… what… a few days!_

"Hooooold the phone here!" Red said. "I don't see a bluenette here with a ponytail! We were wanting revenge on her specifically… mostly you guys, but specifically her!"

"…Do we know you?" Marisa finally asked.

"WHAT! Of course you do! We're the freakin' Koopa Bros! We've met before in the-" The two Pokeys had enough and whacked them away to who knows where. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

 **End BGM**

"Well, they don't look familiar… but I can't help but wonder if I've fought them before." Natsu said.

"Same." Marisa, Reimu and Sora nodded in agreement before they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

The Pokey moved in the back and aimed at the Tower Power Pokey as it proceeded to aim at Youmu, where Youmu proceeded to slash the body parts in half before kicking the head away and then with the help of Paper Youmu, they both got ready to unleash a spell. "Human Era Sword: Approaching Disallusion!" They both called out, slashing the Pokeys while unleashing Danmaku, then the Tower Power Pokey proceeded to curl itself into a paper roll of sorts and proceeded to run over the Erzas, but they both slashed him repeatedly before managing to knock him back.

Both of the Natsus jumped into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" They both yelled, striking them, but due to their ultimate nerf, it only critically damaged them slightly, but they didn't seem to care that much while the Mokous launched fireballs at their opponents.

The Pokey grew its limbs back and then it proceeded to roll toward them, forcing them to get out of the way while the Komachis ran forward and slashed through the Pokey. "Spirit Sign: Abundant Wandering Spirits!" Both of them shouted.

"Alright, here we go!" Viridi said as both of them aimed their hands at them and fired the Viridi Palm at them, but all it did was causing the two to glare at them and proceeded to lob their body parts at them.

"Agh! Laxus was right!" Paper Viridi cried.

"I'm surprised you didn't believe us!" Laxus said as they did their roars, doing some fair damage to them while the Reimus unleashed Fantasy Seal and Marisas using Stardust Reveries.

"Requip!" The Erzas said, as they were in their Flame Empress armors and proceeded to slash them before unleashing some fireballs at them, when all of a sudden, blue Danmaku was fired everywhere.

"Lie: Tongue of Wolf!" Both Eikis yelled, as it managed to knock both limbs off of both Pokeys to knock their heads down to the ground, then Luigi had an idea and pulled out the Rocket Blast that they also got from Nabbit after he stole their items.

"Hey guys!" Luigi said as the Mario Bros looked at Luigi with a grin as they hopped on, proceeding to use the Rocket Blast, as they went up… and then came back down with a huge explosion, but as they jumped away from the explosion, let's just say that Luigi's pose was _fabulous!_

Both of the Pokeys stood back up… but to the Tower Power Pokeys shock, his friend exploded into stars, causing it to get very angry, unaware that lights were heading back into the Yuyukos.

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, as she froze the Tower Power Pokey in place as she smirked, as they proceeded to chip its health away, and much to the Remilias surprise, the Gungnir didn't exactly finish it off.

The Tower Power Pokey proceeded to free itself from its icy prison, but suddenly, it was surrounded by beautiful butterfly Danmaku as it looked up to see the two Yuyukos flying.

"They're flying?!" Pit exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?!" Youmu asked.

"Our power returned." Yuyuko said. "Now then… let's finish this."

"Right." Paper Yuyuko nodded as purple flames surrounded the Tower Power Pokey, as it was shot by the Danmaku as it winced in agony, and both of them got ready.

"Butterfly Sign: Deadly Lance of the Swallowtail Butterfly Crest!" Both of them yelled, striking the Tower Power Pokey before it blew up in a sparkly fashion, and in the midst of the chaos, the Grays, the Meilings, Patchoulis, and Impas felt their power returning to them.

 **End BGM**

"I felt… something returning to me." Impa said.

"So did I." Gray said.

"Come on, let's go!" Starlow grinned as they proceeded to take off and into a warp pipe, where they went into another Warp Pipe, where they ended up on the other side of the broken bridge and then they kept going… but unfortunately, a huge papercraft emerged from the sand… and it was none other than a Papercraft Kamek.

"Eheehehee! This is great!" Paper Kamek exclaimed, as the Kameks were oblivious to them. "Best papercraft ever!"

"…Does it have to look ugly though?" Kamek wondered.

"What! What do you mean by that? I think it looks great!"

"Ugh, no! I think it looks hideous! In fact, if you round out the nose a little more…"

"It looks fine the way it is. If anyone's the ugly one, it's you!"

"Oh yeah? Your face looks like it got stuck in a panini press!"

"OH, WHY YOU!" Paper Kamek yelled as they got ready to take each other out… and then they noticed the others. "Oh!"

"Awww… I was hoping for them to kill each other." Paper Marisa pouted.

"Yeah, it'd make it easier on us." Marisa said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Both of them yelled.

"HEEEEEEY!" A Toad came running over. "We got more Papercrafts for you to try out!" He said.

"Oh good!" Mario said as they took off.

"Hmm? Where are they headed?" Paper Kamek wondered, but to their surprise, more Papercrafts showed up. "Oh."

"My."

"Lord."

 **BGM: On the March (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Behind the Papercraft Luigi that was up front, behind him was a Papercraft Marisa, a Papercraft Impa, Papercraft Komachi, Papercraft Erza, and a Papercraft Riku with their respected characters on top of them while the others stood by and watched.

"…Okay, forget the ugliness!" Kamek said. "That Papercraft Marisa is FAAAAAAAAAAAR tackier than the two of them!"

"Agreed!"

"Says the Kameks on a tacky Papercraft Kamek!" Marisa shot back.

"For once, I agree with you!" Kamek said.

"HEY!" Paper Kamek yelled.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Vessel of Stars (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

As the Papercrafts marched forth to the Papercraft Kamek, several Papercraft Goombas and Pokeys came in to help, but the Meilings proceeded to take care of them by taking care of their movement.

"Here's what I think of that papercraft!" Marisa said as their Papercraft fired Stardust Reverie at the Papercraft.

"Argh! Oh yeah?!" Kamek growled as he fired magic of his own, but the Impa Papercraft and the Luigi Papercraft both jumped in the air as Luigi landed on top of him while the Impa slashed downward.

"I'll cover you!" Paper Kamek said.

"No! You'll get in the way!" Kamek said, firing magic straight at the Marisa Papercraft.

"Sigh…" Paper Kamek sighed as he formed a magic barrier to surround it and then then the Papercraft Kamek fired papercraft magic at them, but they were sliced in half by Papercraft Erza's sword. "What?! Is that even possible?!" He asked, as he was met by Paper Erza jumping up, going into Black Wing Armor and swinging her sword to hit him and he smacked into the other Kamek, while she flew back.

"OOOF!" Kamek yelled. "Get off of me, you cretin!" He said, kicking Paper Kamek down as he nearly got ran over by him.

"Hey! Watch the face!" Paper Kamek said as he flew back up as they fired the papercraft magic… only to get burned alive by a Dark Firaga from the Papercraft Way to the Dawn Keyblade.

"I love the detail they put in this thing." Riku casually said as Papercraft Riku nodded in agreement as they proceeded to charge forward and jumping up to severely damage the Papercraft Kamek, only for the Kamek to charge back and smack into the Marisa Papercraft, knocking Marisa off of her feet as something slipped out of Marisa's pocket, which Cirno noticed as she flew over and grabbed what appeared to be a phone.

"…Why would Marisa have a phone?" She wondered to herself as she looked at the contacts to only see a name. 'Other me'. "…Oh! That's _my_ Marisa!" She grinned as she took off.

"Hmm? Now where's _she_ going?" Paper Cirno wondered

"Ooogh! You little…!" Kamek growled, only to realize that the Papercraft Kamek was hardly functioning at this point. "Agh! This isn't good!"

"Nnngh…! I'm a little tied up here…!" Paper Kamek said, who somehow managed to get himself tangled in the ropes.

"Alright, let's finish this." Marisa smirked as they pulled the rope and then proceeded to lift up a Papercraft Hakkero, causing Kamek's eyes to widen.

"Uh oh…"

"MASTER…"

"I'm outta here!" Kamek said as he teleported to safety.

"Wait! You forgot me!" Paper Kamek said as he was still trapped, but as he turned…

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

"Oh… great…" Paper Kamek groaned before he was hit by the powerful Master Spark, as the Papercraft Kamek exploded.

 **End BGM**

"HELL YEAH!" Paper Marisa fist pumped.

"I don't care if _our_ Master Spark got weakened, THIS was the real deal!" Marisa said as they high fived while Kamek reappeared.

"…Please be dead, please be dead, please be dead, please be dead…" Kamek hoped.

"Oooogh…" Paper Kamek emerged from the rubble.

"DAMMIT!" Kamek yelled as he flew down and reluctantly pulled himself out while they hopped off the Papercrafts.

"You guys got lucky… but we'll be back!" Paper Kamek said.

"Yeah! Me and ugly over here will be back!" Kamek said and took off flying.

"…Was that "ugly" part really necessary?!" Paper Kamek asked as he chased after him.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off, only to see a huge cannonball coming down and breaking the bridge in front of them.

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Was that a hit?" Bowser asked.

"Agh… no… it only destroyed the bridge and… unfortunately, they weren't on it." Goomba sighed.

"…Hmph! Luckily, I have a backup. General Guy, fire!" He said and then heard him arguing with his paper self. "AND QUIT ARGUING WITH YOURSELF!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"There's another cannonball coming!" Happy pointed out the obvious as they jumped out of the way in time… but suddenly it exploded into some kind of gas that made them all cough… before they fainted on the spot.

"Wahoohoo!" A voice called out as Wendy O. Koopa, Roy, Ludwig and Larry walked over to them… along with their paper selves. "Now _that_ is how it's done!" Roy said, high fiving his paper self.

"These naughty heroes always get in the way. I say they deserve punishment." Paper Wendy O. Koopa said.

"Exactly." Wendy O. Koopa said and whistled as several Charging Chucks came in to pick them up and then they took off… also dropping the book Luigi had with him.

"Let's go!" Larry said as they took off, but the Roys stopped.

"Hey, do you think us doubling up with our paper selves is overkill?" Roy asked.

"…No, the Ganondorfs teaming up is overkill." Wendy O. Koopa said.

"It'd be a lot scarier if the Samus' teamed up." Paper Wendy O. Koopa said as they walked off, but the Roys saw the book.

"Hello, what's this?" Paper Roy wondered as they looked at the book, but as they reached down to grab it…

"Hey! Don't touch that! It's ours!" Junior called out as he and his paper twin came to grab it.

"Oh, sorry, our bad!" Roy said.

"…Wait, since when do _you_ read?" Paper Roy asked.

"Does it matter?" Paper Jr. asked.

"…No, I guess not. Come on, let's go." He said as they took off, along with the giggling Jr's. as they high fived and they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Cirno…_

"Come on, come on, pick up… pick up!" Cirno pleaded and then…

 _"Yo!"_

"Marisa!"

* * *

 _At the other universe…_

"Cirno? Is that you?" Marisa asked.

 _"Yeah, it's me! YOUR Cirno. We did a switcheroo!"_

"Oh good, I was wondering if that was the case…"

 _"…What do you mean?"_

"The Cirno from _that_ universe has been causing a lot of annoyance. She's even calling Kai an "Emo Peach"."

 _"You cannot be serious. That idiot! Kai's not emo!"_

"I know! And I don't know how long Kai's gonna take it before she snaps and… does something to her!"

 _"What am I doing right now?"_

"Well…" Marisa looked over in the distance.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY PEACH IS NOT WEARING HER DRESS?! WHY IS DAISY LIVING HERE?! WHY IS BOWSER NOT DOING ANYTHING?!"

"…She's causing quite a ruckus."

 _"Ugh. Idiot."_

"Have you tried coming back?"

 _"I have, but no matter how hard I try, a portal just will not open up!"_

"I wonder if Yukari is punishing you…"

 _"As if that hag would punish me for doing something so stupid!"_

"…True…"

 _"So, tell me, how long has it been?"_

"Huh?"

 _"How long has it been since I've been gone? I'm only asking because of the Koopa Idiots, OUR idiots, showing up and-"_

"Our Koopa idiots? I wondered what happened to them during the Sticker Star incident… you know, I think they showed up in that universe because of Hades."

 _"Hades? What's_ that _gotta do with it?"_

"Well, I saw Mokou the other day and she said that she and her family were kicked out of her own house because Yukari and Buru are planning on punishing him for heading over to _that_ universe and reviving the Hades in that universe… also mentioning something about a… Paper Hades. They also said that Yukari is also very livid."

On the other side, Cirno's mouth hung open in shock before composing herself. "Wait, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WE HAVE THREE HADES IN THIS UNIVERSE… AND ONE OF THEM IS OURS?!"

Back on the other side… "Pretty much."

 _"Oh, unbelievable! But something else is bothering me."_

"Oh?"

 _"The Koopa idiots mentioned it's been like… 30 some odd years since we last fought them. Tell me, what happened since I'm stuck here?"_

"Well, how's this for starters, Rose and Maria Jr. got themselves married."

 _"Oh, that's nice… wait, WHAT?! Aren't they like… eleven and fourteen?"_

"Since you last saw them, yes… but seven years passed and… well, Sabrina's down in the dumps right now. I was about to go cheer her up."

* * *

 _Back on the other side…_

"S-S-S-S…Seven Years… But I've been here for like… a few days!"

 _"Yup. Seven long frickin' years with that knucklehead. Reimu sent her here about a few days ago and right now, the Mushroom Kingdom is getting really annoyed with her."_

Cirno was absolutely speechless… in fact, she dropped the phone in shock, luckily it hit the soft sand… but Cirno collapsed, fainting from the news.

 _"Cirno? Hello? Hellooooooooo? …Huh, must've hung up."_ Marisa said before hanging up, followed by a loud 'beeeeeeeeep' coming from the phone.

"Seven. Long. Years." Cirno groaned.

"Hello?" Paper Cirno poked her. "Helloooooo?"

"…Hades…" Cirno whispered before getting up. "WE HAVE TO WARN THEM!"

"Whoa! What for?!"

"I'll tell you on the way! We need to find the others!" Cirno said as she took off… only to discover that no one else was there. "Uh… where _is_ everyone?"

"They've been taken!" A voice said as they turned to see the Juvias.

"Come on, we know where they went!" Paper Juvia said as they took off.

"…I feel bad for Gray…" Paper Cirno said as they took off after the Juvias.

* * *

 **From bad to worse, it seems.**

 **Also, there's a Nintendo Direct that starts in... *looks at the time* Less than 22 minutes!**

 **This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!**

 **...Why am I sounding like an alarm system?**


	5. Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Behind Closed Doors (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Marisa was the first to wake up, rubbing her head. "Nnngh… agh… that was weird…" She said as she slowly got up and found out that she had woken up in a cell, and that she had her paper self, the Mario Bros, the Reimus and Impas locked up as well, and then she noticed everyone else were locked in cages. "What in the…?!"

"Sleep well?" A voice asked as she turned to see Kamek.

"YOU!" She yelled as she approached him, putting her hands on the bars. "What the hell is going on?!" She demanded.

"What is going on is that _we_ locked you up after we knocked you out." Kamek replied. "It was so easy too!"

Marisa growled. "You think you can get away with this?" She asked as she pulled out her Hakkero, but… nothing came out, in fact, she couldn't feel her broom or any of her spell cards. "Wh-what…?!"

"Looking for these?" A voice asked as Marisa looked to see a Hammer Bro with all her stuff.

"You… you stole my…?!"

"You know, for a thief, you suck at hiding these things." Hammer Bro said. "All of us have your precious things."

"Indeed." Kamek said. "This is just a bad day for you, isn't it?" He taunted, aiming his wand at Marisa. "Now with all of you in your cells, things will be a lot easier for the Bowsers and Ganondorfs!"

Marisa glared at him. "You _do_ realize that Ganondorf betrayed Bowser in the past, right?"

"He's well aware of it, which is why we're all keeping a tight leash on him." Kamek said and then leaned in closer to Marisa. "And just between you and me…" He whispered as Marisa gasped in horror, her eyes widening.

"You… you…!"

"That's right… defeating _me_ and my paper counterpart will be bad news this time around. So you had better be careful on how you pick your battles… or _else."_

Marisa growled. "Y-you're bluffing!"

"Am I?" Kamek smirked, causing Marisa to stiffen. "Heh, you're all washed up. Have fun being prisoner here forever." He said and walked off. "Oh, and by the way, you better keep this a secret. Wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea now." He chuckled, walking away as Marisa looked like she was trembling in fear.

"Neener neener!" Hammer Bro taunted. "I have your stuff! We all have your stuff! And there's nothing you can do abou-" He heard coughing as he turned to see a smoldering Hammer Bro walking in. "Whoa, Jerry, what happened to you?!"

"I have ONE thing to say…" He growled.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Neener neener! I have your stuuuuff! I have your stuuuuuff!" Jerry taunted and did a mocking dance in front of Patchouli, who only growled.

"St. Elmo's Pillar." She whispered, as a stream of fire erupted from below him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I do not need spell cards to activate my spells." Patchouli said.

"Ugh…" He coughed out smoke. "Anyone got a magic-sealing suit for this lady?" He asked as he fell over.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Taunting the magician who has asthma is hazardous to your health." He growled as he walked off, while the Hammer Bro sweatdropped.

"…Ooookaaaay then." He said as he walked off.

"No… it can't be… they did _not…!"_ Marisa said, backing up to a wall with her hands over her mouth, a few fearful tears escaped her. "It can't be true… It can't…!"

"Agh… that's gonna suck…" Paper Marisa woke up. "Where the hell are we…?"

"In a dungeon…" Mario woke up as Starlow woke up as well.

"Man, this is just _not_ our day, is it?" Starlow asked. "Another thing: Marisa, WHY are you cowering?"

"It's not… it's not…" She kept whispering back, as she was in a fetal position and looked absolutely terrified. "No… he's bluffing… they can't be serious…" She whispered over and over again.

"Okay, either it's a nightmare or Kamek actually broke her." Luigi said.

"Hello? 3D Me? Hellooooo!" Paper Marisa waved her hand in front of her. "Yo! YO!"

"Hey! This isn't like you!" Reimu said. "Marisa… MARISA!" She yelled, punching her in the head.

"OW!" Marisa yelled, seeming to snap out of it.

"Are you okay? You were scaring all of us." Reimu said.

"I-I'm fine…" Marisa lied.

"Whatever that was, you shouldn't let Kamek get to you." Impa said. "I'm sure whatever he said wasn't completely horrible."

 _If only you knew…_ Marisa thought.

"So, now what?" Natsu asked from afar. "Are we gonna find a way out or… not?"

"I wonder…" Paper Luigi said as he flipped and proceeded to walk through the bars, but he got shocked instead. "YAAAAAGH!" He yelled before jumping back. "They trapped the doors!"

"Well, I'm sure someone will save us." Pit said.

"Yeah, but who?" Wendy wondered as they were all deep in thought, wondering who could save them.

"Uh… hate to break this moment, but… are the Cirnos with any of you?" Daiyousei asked, as she was in a cell with the Daisys, the Rosalinas, Eikis, and Komachis.

"Nope." Everyone said.

"…Wait, she's not with us?" Sora asked.

"That idiot probably hightailed it out of there." Viridi sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Alright, so this is the dungeon." Cirno said as she, her paper self and the Juvias looked at the sign. "Let's go save them."

"Yeah! Let's go save Gray!" Juvia said.

"And everyone else." Cirno added.

"Right… them too." Paper Juvia said as they walked in, but as they did, Cirno noticed a security camera spotting them.

"Shit!" Cirno cursed.

* * *

 _At the security room…_

"So, I said to the guy that-hang on…" A Fire Bro saw what was going on in the feed. "Oh, it's just a couple of idiots."

"Wait, what?" Another Fire Bro took a look. "The Cirnos and Juvias saving the day?" He blinked. "Someone sound the alarm."

"Oh please, they're just some idiots."

"The Cirnos, yes, but the Juvias? You should know how she gets when it comes to that stripper she likes! Not to mention that she's water, we're fire!"

"True. But I'm sure we can handle them if they have the Cirnos as help."

"I hope you're right..." The Fire Bros went off and soon found the four. "Halt!" He ordered. "You shall not pass!"

"Took 'em long enough…" Cirno sighed.

"We'll send you with the others once _we're_ through with you!" The Fire Bro declared as they all looked at each other… and then the two of them got wasted easily.

"Come on, let's go." Paper Cirno said as they went off.

"…Sooo… sound the alarm?"

"Sound. The. Goddamn. Alarm." The Fire Bro growled, but the problem was, their feet were encased in ice.

"Yeah uh, we got a situation." The other said through a walkie talkie. "We got people trying to save everyone."

 _"Who's saving them?"_

"Two Cirnos and two Juvias."

 _"I'll sound the ala-wait, Cirno? You can't be serious, right? She can't be THAT stupid!"_

"Just sound the freaking alarm! We got wasted easily!"

 _"…This seems like a waste… this IS Cirno we're talking about…"_

"Cirno seems different somehow. She looks smarter!"

 _"…You're talking about Cirno here! She doesn't even know how to count!"_

"JUST SOUND THE ALARM!"

 _"Alright, alright, yeesh!"_

As the four were running, the alarm started to blare through the dungeon.

 **BGM: Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

 _"Alert! Alert! We have a couple of people trying to free the prisoners! Go easy on them though… it's… Cirno... But Juvia is with them, so take her seriously."_

 ** _"TAKE THEM ALL SERIOUSLY!"_**

 _"Yeesh, alright, no need to yell in my ear, dude! All personnel, find and capture them, go all out on them! They're not to be messed wi-… okay, seriously, I get Juvia, but this is CIRNO we're talking about!"_

 ** _"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST DO IT, GODDAMMIT!"_**

 _"Where's the volume on this thing? Anyway, go all out on them, do what you can, just don't let them free the prisoners! …As if they'd have the brain compacity to do such a thing."_

"…Oh, that's what you think." Cirno said and looked at her small group. "Alright, listen up, we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Juvias, you go one way, and we'll go the other way."

"Got it." The Juvias nodded as they ran/flew off in different directions.

"Does your Cirno seem… different?" Paper Juvia asked.

"Usually, our Cirno is idiotic, but since the two Cirnos from different universes switched places, I was expecting this Cirno to be different, but…something seems different about this one."

"She's from a different universe?"

"Yeah, from what I've gathered." Juvia said and looked behind. "It's like our universe was blessed with a smart Cirno."

"Here's hoping."

* * *

 _With the prisoners…_

"Cirno and Juvia are going to save us?" Pit asked.

"We're doomed." Komachi sighed.

"Now now, we need to have faith in the both of them." Palutena said.

"You _DO_ realize it's Cirno, right?" Viridi asked.

"At least Juvia is with them."

"Should have seen that coming." Gray grumbled.

* * *

 _With the Cirnos…_

"Come on, this way!" Cirno said as she took a left as her paper self followed her, as Paper Cirno couldn't help but notice something was different.

 _Something's different about the other me… she seems so… focused and determined about something._ Paper Cirno thought as they rounded another corner, where they saw a few Hammer Bros and Koopatrols charging right for them. "Cirno!"

"I see 'em!" Cirno said as she closed her eyes, making some kind of icy machine gun and slapping it on the ground. "Icicle Machine Gun!" She shouted, proceeding to fire rapid firing icicles at them, knocking some of them down while the Koopatrols tried to ram Cirno and impale her with spears, but Cirno flew back and proceeded to kick one in the face and then flew up, throwing some snow on the ground to create an icy floor and causing them to slip.

"Whoa…" Paper Cirno whispered.

"Come on!" Cirno said as they flew ahead, rounding a corner and then coming across Boomerang Bros.

"Halt!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Cirno yelled, unleashing Insta Freeze Beam on them to freeze them solid and then she kept going as Paper Cirno fired Danmaku at the enemies to freeze them and then Cirno came in and gave them each a solid kick to knock them out.

It was at this point that this got the attention of the Kameks and Bowsers as they were informed what were happening, and had monitors on their own.

"What in blazes?!" Bowser asked.

"Are they acting smart or am I going crazy?" Kamek asked.

"Argh… GET US MORE MEN OUT THERE!" Paper Bowser ordered, but to their surprise, the Juvias were making work on the enemies as well. "ON BOTH TEAMS! KILL THEM ON SIGHT!"

"CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" The Koopatrols yelled, ready to kill them, but they were blinded by the snow and then one of them, at the last second, saw Cirno holding icicles in her hands, acting like daggers as she came in and proceeding to impale them all before going further.

"Cirno, are you crazy?! I think you killed them!"

"They'll be alright!" Cirno said as they kept going before they reached another hallway and they went to the right, where they saw it was covered in Heartless as they went straight for the girls.

"There's too many of them!" Paper Cirno said.

"Who cares?" Cirno asked. "They're all just a bunch of idiots anyway." She said as she flew over and proceeded to mop the floor with the Heartless by freezing them and slashing them to pieces.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Paper Kamek exclaimed. "Get the Metroids!"

"Metroids?" Kamek asked.

"Yeah, we managed to clone them in our world after retrieving some DNA from the one who lives in the Smash Mansion."

"…Huh, how come we never thought of that?" Kamek wondered as Cirno rounded a corner and saw the Paper Metroids.

"Metroids are extinct, my ass!" Cirno growled, proceeding to use icicle machine gun on them to instantly destroy them. "Now they are!"

"…Although I should've made them impervious to ice…" Paper Kamek sweatdropped. "But never mind that, I have a backup!"

"And _that_ would be?"

Paper Kamek smirked. "Just watch." He said.

As the Cirnos rounded another corner, they saw that everyone was up ahead. "This way!" Cirno said as they flew forward and then rounded another corner before meeting up with the others.

"Whoa!" Reimu exclaimed. "I thought you guys would've been killed!"

"Ha! Don't underestimate me, Reimu!" Cirno smirked… and then they heard something growling.

 **End BGM**

Paper Cirno turned. "Wh-what's that?!" She asked as Cirno turned to see a huge demon approaching them… snarling… and it was made out of paper to boot.

 **BGM: Tension (Super Metroid)**

"Say hello… to the Omega Metroid." Paper Kamek said.

"Ooooh!" Kamek said.

"Wait a minute…" Bowser said. "I'm picking up on something approaching them rather fast."

"Who cares, your highness?" Paper Kamek asked. "This is gonna be great!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Cirno asked.

"I have no idea, but we should take that thing out… right?" Paper Cirno asked.

"Right." Cirno nodded as the Paper Omega Metroid roared at them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Magmoor Caverns (Metroid Prime)**

The Paper Omega Metroid ran toward them and proceeded to slash at the fairies, but they jumped back as Paper Cirno unleashed Perfect Freeze at it, as it quickly jumped away from the blizzard and disappeared into the shadows. "What the…?" Paper Cirno wondered.

"Stay on guard." Cirno said as they looked around… and the Paper Omega Metroid proceeded to drop on top of Paper Cirno, roaring at her and trying to scratch her… but something hit its back… and while it's basically immune on the back side, it did tickle a little as it turned to Cirno who had launched an icicle at it.

"Ack… what are you doing?!" Paper Cirno asked.

"Getting him off of you!" Cirno said as the Paper Omega Metroid hopped off and decided to fire a red beam directly at her. Her eyes widened and she conjured up an icy force field to protect her, but the Paper Omega Metroid slashed through the icy force field like it was nothing. Cirno jumped back and proceeded to use Icicle Machine Gun, but the Omega Metroid simply scoffed at that and blocked it with his arms, while also protecting its weakspot as it simply backhanded Cirno straight into a wall, and then it went straight for her.

"HEY!" Paper Cirno yelled as she flew over, proceeding to punch the Paper Omega Metroid, but all it did was cause it to look annoyed and then shook her off of him… and then whacked her away with the tail to knock her into a wall… and KO'd her.

The Paper Omega Metroid then looked at Cirno as Cirno groggily got back up, only to be kicked down and one of its feet stepped on her hand, roaring loudly at her. "Get away!" She yelled, unleashing a wave of ice at it, as she hit its weakspot as it roared in pain. _Ice is its weakness? Oh, that would've been useful to know if I came across any of these weirdos in my universe!_ She thought, as she tried it again, as it roared in agony… before kicking her in the face.

"AGH!" She cried as she was sent towards the cell holding the Daiyouseis.

"Cirno!" Daiyousei exclaimed as she tried to shake her, but she was unconscious. "Cirno! Cirno! WAKE UP!" She begged.

Cirno slowly woke up, only to be picked up by the Paper Omega Metroid by its claws, holding her by the neck. "Nngh…! I'm… not… gonna go out… THIS WAY!" She yelled, trying to free herself, but for a flimsy paper version… it had quite the grip on her. "I'm not gonna die a third time! I'M NOT!" She yelled.

 _Third time?_ The Daisys and Rosalinas mouthed.

The Paper Omega Metroid raised its other claw, ready to kill its prey once and for all as it swiftly lowered its claw for the kill as Cirno closed her eyes… but she felt nothing. "…Huh?" She looked up to see something preventing it from killing her, as it struggled while Cirno couldn't help but notice that particular something looked like a… Plasma Beam?

In one quick movement, the Plasma Beam was pulled, yanking the Paper Omega Metroid away while letting go of Cirno, as the Paper Omega Metroid disappeared into the darkness, only for an explosion to be heard as the Paper Omega Metroid landed near them, looking completely beat up… but it was still alive.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, you're still alive? I'm actually impressed." A familiar voice said as two tall figures emerged from the shadows… and that was Samus… and her paper self, and they seem to be joined by two Metroids.

 **BGM: Title – Metroid (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

The Paper Omega Metroid growled and proceeded to fire a red beam at the two but the two rolled out of the way as they charged straight for them, as the two activated their speed boost and slammed into the Paper Omega Metroid.

Samus aimed her arm cannon directly at the Paper Omega Metroid, firing a few Ice Missiles while her paper self proceeded to fire the Ice Beam at it to deal tons of damage as the Paper Omega Metroid was hit by them, but it still stayed strong as it charged directly at them, swiping at them but Samus dodged and proceeded to Melee Counter it to daze it and then Paper Samus fired her Grappling Beam to pull it close and then slammed it to the ground multiple times before throwing it up, and then Samus fired a few more Ice Missiles to destroy it.

 **End BGM**

 _"Alert! Alert! We have a code Samus! I repeat, we have a code Samus! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"_ The alarm sounded.

"…Oh, it's Samus…" Bowser said before paling a little. "…Well, this is bad."

"Kamek, would you kindly TAKE HER POWERS AWAY?!" Paper Bowser yelled.

Paper Kamek sweatdropped. "If I did… she'd _still_ kill us anyway."

"Yeah… I want my skeleton _inside_ my body, thank you very much." Kamek said.

"I'm with the Kameks." Bowser said.

Paper Bowser sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding… I kept getting my ass kicked by her during the Tournaments." He grumbled.

"Why are the Metroids with her, though…" Bowser wondered, before it hit him. "…Oh dammit, it's that Baby Metroid that lives in the Smash Mansion."

"You mean the one that Master Hand revived when Samus suddenly got depressed that one time?" Kamek asked.

"Yeah… she was feeling all fine when… _that_ moment happened." Bowser said. "Hell, it was when she was fighting Ganondorf."

"I remember that moment." Ganondorf walked over. "We were having a close match when she suddenly started getting sloppy and not herself. This actually disturbed me." He said. "When I asked what was wrong since I expected better from her, she just said 'Don't worry about it, Ganondorf. An unwanted memory resurfaced'." He said. "That didn't make sense to me."

"Did you say something that caused her to be like that?" Kamek asked.

Ganondorf rubbed his chin in thought. "All I remember saying is that 'you may be strong, but you weren't strong enough to save your Metroid friend'." He said. "She had told us what had happened in her past, but she wasn't depressed when she had said it."

"Yeesh… usually she's pissed off." Bowser said. "Hmm, I suppose that _did_ sting her. But, she _did_ tell us that the Metroid saved her from Mother Brain."

"Yes, it did." Ganondorf said.

"Odd, _my_ Samus never did that." Paper Ganondorf said. "She _did_ look really happy after Crazy Hand decided to revive the Baby Metroid to keep Samus company. She got over her initial shock after it happened."

"Huh, so our Master Hand revived the Baby Metroid out of sympathy since Samus couldn't get out of her funk, no matter how hard she tried, while your Crazy Hand decided to revive the Baby Metroid for the fun of it?" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "Yep, that's Crazy Hand, alright…"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"You guys alright?" Samus asked as they heard footsteps as they turned to see the Juvias approaching them.

"Sorry… we got lost." Juvia said.

"Juvia?!" Gray asked.

"GRAY!" The Juvias yelled as they ran over to their cell.

"Oh my goodness, your 3D Gray is hot!" Paper Juvia exclaimed.

"And so is your paper Gray!" Juvia fangirled.

"OH HELL NO!" The Grays yelled.

"Okay… can someone explain to me _what_ the hell is going on? And another thing, WHY is Cirno being smart for once?" Samus asked.

"HEY!" Cirno yelled.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"…Yeah, this definitely has Luigi written all over it." Samus said.

"Ack! That reminds me!" Luigi exclaimed as he looked in his pockets. "No! NO! It's supposed to be here! NO!"

"Oh come on, you couldn't have screwed up _that_ badly. I mean, it's not like you put it in your pocket or anyth-… oh…" Starlow sweatdropped. "Yeah…" She said, causing Luigi to sulk.

"Come on, bro!" Mario patted his shoulder. "Accidents happen all the time."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like it slipped when we were ambushed or anything." Starlow said, hearing a groan from Luigi, and earning a glare from the Marios. "…Yeesh…"

"And _this_ Cirno is from another universe who did a switcheroo with-"

"Okay, okay! Everyone's got it!" Cirno complained. "God…"

Samus sweatdropped. "I didn't realize you were so touchy on it…"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Well, excuse ME for missing seven years in MY universe! Seriously, I missed TWO weddings! I missed EVERYTHING!" She snapped. "Dammit, if I hadn't listened to this universe's Cirno, this wouldn't have happened!" She growled in annoyance, punching a wall in frustration. "And to top it all off, I'm sure _my_ Daiyousei is worried about me! I bet EVERYONE is worried about me!" She exclaimed. "Dammit… I'm such an IDIOT!"

"Wait… did you just call yourself-"

"Does it matter, Reimu? DOES IT FREAKING MATTER?!" Cirno yelled. "I spent a couple of days in this god forsaken universe, and what happens? MY universe goes by seven years! Last time I was there, a friend of mine was eleven years old! And now she's gotten married! How am I supposed to feel, huh?!" She asked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm just trying to get back home, but NO, I can't! I! FUCKING! CAN'T!" She yelled as she fell on her knees. "I can't…. I just… can't…"

"Cirno…" Daiyousei whispered as the Samus' proceeded to unlock the doors for everyone as they looked at Cirno sympathetically while Daiyousei walked over to her. "Cirno, it's going to be alright."

"What makes you say _that_ Daiyousei?!" Cirno stood up. "Don't you see?! I'm stuck here! No matter how many times I make a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom OR MY Gensokyo, I always end up stuck in this god forsaken universe! And for what?! Some damned switcheroo?!"

It was then that Daiyousei hugged her tightly. "Cirno… I'm sure your universe is doing everything they can to bring you back. I'm surprised Yukari didn't do something."

"…It never occurred to me." Yukari admitted.

"Or me." Paper Yukari said, causing some of them to facepalm.

"But, since you're in this little adventure with us, you might as well stick with us until this is over."

"Cirno…" Daiyousei looked at her tear stained eyes. "You might not be our Cirno, but you're still her. You're still Cirno no matter what, even if you're someone who's smarter or not, you're still her." She smiled. "Would the me from your universe want to see you fall into despair over something stupid?" She asked. "It may have seemed like a good and fun idea, but you admitted yourself that is something completely dumb, right?"

"…Y-yeah…"

"While it may be sad that you only lived here a few days while your home went through seven years, you're still you. You may be smarter than our Cirno, but that doesn't mean anything to me. You're still my friend, and that will never change."

"Yeah." Wendy walked over. "You're still Cirno no matter what!"

"Just keep moving forward, Cirno!" Lucy smiled. "In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone in your universe is finding a way to get you back home!"

"And if not, I'm gonna teach the Natsu over there a thing or two!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Cirno smiled, wiping her tears and sniffing a little. "Thanks guys."

"I… may not know what the heck is going on…" Paper Cirno piped up. "But, I just want to say… that you're an inspiration to me. I mean, you barreled on through those enemies like they were nothing! I would've just taunted them and probably get myself killed in the process. I don't know what happened in your universe, but something tells me that you've been through a lot."

Cirno chuckled. "Trust me, the enemies I've faced make Bowser, Kamek and Ganondorf look like babies."

* * *

 _At the other side…_

"EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE ME?!" The Bowsers roared. "HOW DARE SHE!"

"Of all the nerve…!" Kamek growled. "We should've gotten rid of HER powers too!"

"Too late…" Paper Kamek sighed.

"That's it, I'm killing her the moment she faces me. I am NOT a baby." Ganondorf growled.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Cirno smiled, wiping another tear and hugging Daiyousei before parting ways. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to find a way back to my universe, even if it means taking on the Bowsers and Ganondorfs."

"We'll be right beside you!" Youmu said as her paper self nodded.

"Now, let's-a go!" Mario said. "…Uh… where's the exit, by the way?"

Samus located it on her map in her visor. "It's this way."

"Now, let's go!" Link said.

 _Hang on just a bit longer guys… I'm coming home… eventually!_ Cirno thought.

 **End BGM**

"Aww… now isn't this just touching?" A familiar voice asked.

"…That voice…" Pit's eyes widened. "No, it can't be!"

They all turned to see Hades leaning on a wall. "Hello!" He waved.

"HADES?!" Everyone but Cirno yelled.

"…Wait, your Hades is dead?" Cirno asked as Daiyousei whispered in her ear. "Ooooh…"

"Nice to see you back from the dead!" Hades smirked.

"HADES!" Pit yelled.

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Paper Pit!"

"Hade-… wait, what?" Pit asked as they saw Paper Hades show up.

"Hello!" Paper Hades waved.

"Two Hades?!" Both Pits exclaimed.

"Make that three!" The other Hades appeared.

"THREE?!" Everyone yelled.

"Hello there, everyo-… oh, Cirno! I was wondering where you ran off to." The other Hades spoke up.

"Oh, Hades!" Cirno grinned.

"Three… Hades…" Pit processed this. "…Nope! Nope! Nope! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! NO! NUH-UH!" He turned around and walked off. "No way! Nope! Not happening! Not in a million years! Nope nope nope! Nope! NOPE!" He said as Paper Pit was right with him… but the Erzas grabbed them. "No! we don't want to find three of them at once! It's bad enough with one!"

* * *

 _At Bowser's castle…_

"…And you said _two_ of us was insane." Ganondorf casually said.

"Three of them… freakin' three of them…" Bowser groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't feel well…"

"I hereby sell my stuff to my companions up in Koopa Village and Kooper gets my house and-"

"WOULD YOU STOP WRITING YOUR WILL!" The Kameks yelled to a Koopa.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So… what seems to be the occasion…?" Palutena suspiciously asked. "I'm starting with Cirno's Hades."

"Well, I was casually sitting in the house, chatting with my niece and then I noticed that _this_ universe was kind of in a paper jam." He chuckled. "So, me, being the obvious troll that I am, I decided to pay this universe a visit, and then I notice that my counterparts were dead and hanging around, so I decided to revive them in style."

"Gee, thanks for that…" Pit grumbled.

"No kidding, considering Demise killed him when we were in the Sprixie Kingdom!" Mokou piped up.

"You're welcome!" Hades chuckled. "However, I have given up evil and do simple pranks just for the fun of it. I've convinced these two knuckleheads to do the same." He said. "However, we noticed something as we were plotting… that a couple of Kameks decided to ruin your fun by getting rid of your powers."

"Except ours returned after we defeated the Pokeys." The Yuyukos said.

"And ours." The Grays, Meilings, Patchoulis and Impas piped up.

"Yes, but that was just an inkling of your powers." Hades spoke up. "Which is why we decided to flip around Kamek's spell and handing them over to several enemies, _including_ Fuzzies."

"Fuzzies? That's specific." Mario said.

"Fuzzies suck anyway." Hades said.

"…Glad our universe made them extinct." Cirno muttered.

"And don't think we're doing this for fun, we're still going to mess with you… but not in a malicious way." Paper Hades said.

"Yeah… so… have fun!" The two of them disappeared, while the other took his leave.

"Hades!" Cirno ran up to him.

"Yes, Cirno?"

"How's Yukari doing in our universe? Is she finding a way to get me back?"

"Well… as of now, your universal counterpart has been giving her daily migraines, so she can't even concentrate." Hades explained, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head while Cirno anime fell.

"Ugh… that idiot!" She groaned.

"I imagine her daily migraine is fast approaching right now, as we speak."

* * *

 _In the other universe…_

Yukari, however, was actually wearing ear muffs and plotting with her daughter. "Alright, how are we gonna punish my husband?" She suddenly smirked devilishly. "Oh, I know! We put poison laced needles shoved into every acupuncture point imaginable with a sledgehammer, and THEN pluck his eye lashes out very painfully… and while I'm at it, I'll crush his toes with a train!"

"And then we'll make him watch the most horrible thing known to mankind for 12 hours." Buru piped up. "Interpretive Dance!"

"Oh, I like the way you think!" She smirked, both of them laughing very evilly, as there was a loud thunder clap with lightning striking.

* * *

 _At Kai's castle…_

"Yeesh…" Kai looked out the window. "I'd hate to be over _there_ right now."

"Tell me about it." Worldwalker grumbled. "Who kicks someone out of their own home?! That's just rude!"

"Speaking of rude… what should we do with _this_ loud mouth?" Mokou asked, as she had hog tied Cirno.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS! ESPECIALLY YOU, EMO PEACH!" Cirno yelled.

"For the last time… just because I wear purple does not make me emo!"

"Explain the black hair color!"

"It's my natural hair color, you miserable little-" Toadette came in and put duct tape over Cirno's mouth.

"MMMPH! MMMMPH!"

"Sorry for the wait, the duct tape was somehow misplaced." Toadette sighed.

"Hallelujah…" Kai sighed. "So, _now_ what are we gonna do with her?"

"You have a cannon, don't you?" Mokou asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kai asked, and before any more questions were asked, Mokou stuffed Cirno in the cannon and then aimed the cannon far away and then blasted her away.

"There, now she's Bowser's problem." Mokou said.

"…Isn't he teaching Ganondorf how to golf?" Toadette asked.

"Well, he's gonna get quite the surprise when he goes back to his castle."

Kai sweatdropped. "Well, that's… one way to keep things quiet, I suppose… seriously though, when are we gonna get our Cirno back?"

"Oh believe me, it'd be much simpler to think without that loud mouth." Worldwalker said. "Now, to think of ways to get Cirno back…"

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

"Eh… I'm sure they're fine. I'm sure someone out there is thinking of bringing you back." Hades said and then he walked off. "Take care!"

"See ya!" Cirno waved. "Well… at least someone's out there looking for me."

"Oh, and by the way!" Hades' voice called out as a book was thrown right at her as Cirno caught it. "You might wanna read that!"

"Oh?" Cirno looked at the front cover of the book. "Things that I have missed in seven years – By… DEADPOOL?!" She yelled. "Oh god, what did that moron write…" She asked as she flipped open the book.

"Don't worry, this is a compilation of your friends saying what you missed in seven years! Love, Deadpool. PS: I maaaaaay or may not have pestered them to say something."

Cirno chuckled. "I'll check this out later." She said as she put it away and then they took off to the exit, taking down as many Hammer Bros and Koopatrols as they possibly could while also getting their items back as they felt their power slowly returning, where they came across a wall with Bowser's symbol on it and Starlow suggesting that it may be important as they kept going, and then found the exit.

"Alright, let's go!" Daisy grinned as they walked forward, but as they did, Wendy O. Koopa, Roy and their paper counterparts landed in front of them.

"Now where do you think _you're_ going?" Roy asked.

"Seriously, we lock you guys up and then you proceed to run away… from what, an idiot?" Wendy O. Koopa asked.

"I am NOT an idiot, thank you very much!" Cirno said.

"Riiight, you probably got yourself killed by some lady with a killer umbrella by accidentally eating all the ice cream or something."

"…One time! That was ONE TIME!"

"That happened? I was joking! …Oh never mind."

"Now that we got you right where we want yo-… wait a minute." Roy turned around. "LARRY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Silence. "LARRY!" He yelled before sighing in annoyance. "Typical…"

"He's probably playing video games with his paper clone." Paper Roy quietly said.

"Whatever, we'll just do it without him." Paper Wendy O. Koopa said.

"So… how are we gonna do this?" Wendy O. Koopa wondered. "There's tons of 'em."

"Leave it to me!" Roy said as he summoned a huge die from his wand. "We roll the die! Two 3D people with us and two paper characters with our paper selves!"

"That's a great idea!" Wendy O. Koopa grinned.

"And first off, for the two of us: We get… Laxus and Happy!" Roy said.

"…Can we do a redo? I'm not comfortable with thunder head."

"Sorry, I put a 'do not redo' spell on it."

"YOU MORON!" Wendy O. Koopa yelled.

"So, what do _we_ get?" Paper Roy asked.

"You guys get…" He rolled the die. "Paper Luigi and Paper Byakuren!"

"…Can we switch?" Wendy O. Koopa asked.

"I also put a 'do not switch places' spell either."

"YOU DUMBASS!" She yelled.

"Hey. Let's get this over with." Laxus said as he stepped up as Happy stepped up as well.

Wendy O. Koopa gulped. "Uh… good luck you guys." She said as she and Roy faced the two while the others faced the far-less-threatening-than-Laxus group.

Laxus cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Aye!"

"That's what you think, punk!" Roy said while making a barrier to prevent the others from interfering.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Wendy O. Koopa proceeded to fire magic directly at Laxus, as they were simple hoops as Laxus raised an eyebrow as he simply jumped over them while Roy tried to fire magic at Happy.

"Missed me!" Happy grinned as he flew over and kicked Roy in the head.

"D'oh!" He growled and tried to smack him away, but Happy flew away in time while Laxus' whole body surged and he clapped his hands to create a thunderclap to electrify and damage the two.

"Hmph." Laxus smirked, wearing a 'is that all you got?' look on his face. "Come on, I haven't even started yet."

"Why you…!" Wendy O. Koopa growled.

"Devil's Recitation." Paper Byakuren calmly said, unleashing powerful danmaku orbs and lasers directed at Paper Wendy O. Koopa while Paper Luigi kept hammering Paper Roy.

"You ungrateful little…!" Paper Roy tried to punch him but Paper Luigi ducked and used an uppercut with his hammer to knock him back a little, and then he proceeded to scrunch himself up… before launching high in the air right when Paper Roy recovered. "Eh… where'd you go?" He asked… and then Paper Luigi landed _right_ on top of him to deal a lot of damage, as he then backflipped off of him and hammered him away.

"AAAAH!" Paper Wendy O. Koopa screamed as she kept dodging the danmaku… but with little success. "WHAT KIND OF MONK ARE YOU?!"

"One who you don't want to mess with." She said. "Legendary Flying Saucer."

"Why you…! I'll kill you with my coin rain!" She declared and fired magic, as several coins were dumped on and buried Paper Byakuren. "Ha! Gotcha!" She smirked, only for the coins to explode and Paper Byakuren brushed herself off with an eyebrow raised.

"That… didn't even hurt."

"B-B-B-B-B-But… WHY?! How did that not hurt you?!"

"You may have dumped them on me, but in my point of view, you probably just drained your bank account." She said. "Yugyou Hijiri."

"I DO NOT DRAIN MY BANK ACCOUNT! …I drain Roy's account."

"…Even so."

"OH NEVER MI-AAAAAAAAAGH!" She cried out as she was bombarded with danmaku.

"Wait… what was that now?" Paper Roy asked… only to get hit by an uppercut from Paper Luigi. "YOW!"

"Eat this!" Roy exclaimed, picking up a humongous boulder as Wendy O. Koopa smirked at this, while Happy screamed.

"That's gonna crush us!" He exclaimed.

"…Eh, I'm seen bigger." Laxus said as Roy threw it at the both of them, but Laxus took a step back and his fist crackled with electricity. "Lightning Dragon's… Breakdown Fist!" He exclaimed, punching it hard enough for the boulder to shatter and some of it rained on Wendy.

"OW! OW! OOOOW!" She yelled and then turned to Roy. "Roy…!"

"Uh oh."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed and then tackled him, as it turned into a fighting dust cloud.

"OW! OOOOOW! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO CUT THOSE NAILS?!"

"IT'S A GOOD THING I DIDN'T! THIS IS FOR THAT STUPID DIE OF YOURS!"

"AGH!"

"THIS IS FOR MAKING ME FIGHT THE GOD OF THUNDER!"

"YAAAAAAAGH!"

"...It's Lightning Dragon Slayer." Laxus corrected while sweatdropping.

"Are they seriously doing this right now?" Happy sweatdropped.

Laxus awkwardly scratched the back of his head before shrugging it off and charging up a Lightning Dragon Roar.

"AND THIS IS FOR YOU BEING STUPID!" She screamed, tearing him to shreds.

"Lightning Dragon…!"

"AND THIS IS FOR THAT STUPID BOULDER!" She raised her fist to punch him, before she heard crackling while Roy was already seeing stars.

"ROOOOOAR!"

"…Oh crap!" Wendy O. Koopa exclaimed before they were both engulfed in the roar.

As for Paper Wendy, she was trying to snap out of her daze when Paper Byakuren tied her up in rope and placed her on her motorcycle that she had summoned. "What the…?!" She asked.

"Let's take you for a joy ride." She said as she took off.

"What kind of buddhist has a-" She was then pulled by Byakuren. "MOTORCYCLE!" She screamed as she did a wheelie while Paper Wendy O. Koopa kept getting her head stuck in rocks before she made a turn and went straight for Paper Luigi and Paper Roy, as the former saw what was going on as he jumped out of the way in time.

"Huh?" Paper Roy turned, only for Paper Byakuren to make a sharp U-Turn as Paper Wendy smacked into Paper Roy to knock them both out, and then she flew up.

"Brilliance of Mahavairocana." She calmly said, unleashing a powerful laser that engulfed them and knocked them out, signaling the battle was over.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yeah!" Paper Luigi exclaimed, high fiving Paper Byakuren as Happy did the same to Laxus while the rest got up and the barrier disappeared.

"You guys got lucky… but we'll be back…!" Wendy O. Koopa groaned as they walked away.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOOM!" A voice yelled as a stampede of Toads came running and went into the Warp Pipe, while the two Samus' walked over.

"All taken care of." Samus said, then noticing the Metroids seeming to nuzzle the Marisas affectionately. "Aww, they like you."

"I guess…" Marisa chuckled as they walked toward the warp pipe… but something was bugging Marisa.

 _"Just between you and me… me and my Paper self weakened the Ganondorf's power without them knowing. If you even destroy us this time around, their power will be returned all at once… and it will be the end of the world as we know it. You wouldn't want that, would you?"_

 _He's bluffing… he's gotta be…_ Marisa thought to herself.

* * *

 _With the Bowser Juniors…_

"Okay, so we got the book, so now we throw it into the garbage!" Junior exclaimed.

"Yeah, into the garbage you go!" Paper Junior happily exclaimed.

"…You know… what if we burn this instead? That way you won't ever have to leave!"

"Yeah! Great idea! Let's go tell our dads!" He said as they took off to tell their fathers, but…

"Go guard the princesses." Bowser ordered.

"But daaaaad!" Junior whined as they both started to whine and complain, which annoyed the Bowsers to no end, until…

"Psst, why don't you send them to the villa? It'll do them good to get some fresh air _and_ there's a Papercraft over there." Kamek advised. "Also will do _us_ some good too."

"Great idea." Paper Bowser said. "Juniors, we have a surprise for you, but it's at the villa."

"Oh!" Both of their eyes glistened.

"Take the princesses with you too." Bowser advised as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With the princesses…_

"I'm getting tired of being kidnapped." Peach sighed as they were setting up cardboard copies. "The Koopa Clown car ride, I don't mind… but if I have to say 'help me, Mario' or 'help me, Reimu and Marisa' one more time, I'm gonna scream." She said.

"I know how you feel." Paper Peach sighed.

"Well, we got it set up, now let's-"

"Hey!" The Juniors interrupted Zelda. "We're going to a villa… and you're coming with us!"

 _Crap!_ They all thought.

* * *

 **Originally, it was gonna be like a Heat Saber Heartless or any of it's cousins from 358/2 Days for the Cirnos to fight, then I thought about how Samus made her triumphant return in Metroid: Samus Returns and I thought "Ya know... why don't I do a paper version of the Omega Metroid and have Samus and her paper counterpart beat the crap out of it?"**

 **That being said, I feel like this chapter basically wrote itself. Not a bad thing, right? ;)**


	6. A Day at the Beach!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Epic Story (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

As soon as the group hopped out of a Warp Pipe, they looked around to see… that they're at a beach. "…Well, this is new." Reimu said. "An underground pipe in a jail takes us straight to the ocean."

"But where are we, anyway?" Marisa asked.

"Cheep Cheep Lagoon?" Luigi guessed.

"Welcome to Twinsy Tropics, a place that is NOT like Cheep Cheep Lagoon." Paper Luigi read from a sign.

"…That was my next guess." Luigi lied.

"Was it really?" Daisy asked with a playful wink.

"…Not really."

Daisy giggled. "Thought so."

"This was supposed to take us to the castle! Not some deserted island!" A Toad complained. "We're all doomed!"

"Actually, we're still near the Mushroom Kingdom." Samus scanned the area. "It's about ten miles from here, and it's within walking distance, so we should-"

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Another Toad yelled. "WE'RE GONNA STARVE!" He screamed, causing Samus to facepalm.

"Get a hold of yourself man! We're NOT gonna die!" Another Toad shook him senseless.

"And you call _me_ dumb." Cirno muttered.

"We might as well take a look around." Gray said as they walked around while taking care of some Koopas and some Cheep Cheeps.

"So, I heard that you're afraid of the water." Paper Marisa said as they were walking around.

"What makes you say that?" Marisa asked.

"You had this look when we were surrounded by water and I asked Mario what your deal was." Paper Marisa. "Really, you get knocked out _once_ by Kingfin and you're immediately scared?"

"I almost drowned, thank you very much!"

"Do you NOT remember what your alternate universe-self told you?" Reimu asked.

"I do, but there's a thing called baby steps, ya know!"

"…Remind me to shove you in the pool when we're back in Gensokyo." Remilia muttered.

"You guys have a pool?" Paper Sora asked.

"Yeah, we built it in the library." Remilia said.

"Wait, what…? And Patchouli let you do it?" Mario asked.

"I just ran with it." Patchouli shrugged.

"We invited Marisa and Reimu for the grand opening."

"In the winter! And you pushed us in!" Reimu said. "We were ice cubes, for Gensokyo's sake!"

"Big baby." Remilia said as Paper Remilia laughed.

"At least you weren't pushed in while you were still sleeping." Meiling shuddered.

"Or when your paper Sakuya decides to crumple you up and toss you into the pool like a basketball." Paper Meiling grumbled.

"Hey, mistress Remilia told me to try something new with you instead of a simple stab in the forehead." Paper Sakuya said.

"I should've had Aya record the whole thing…" Paper Remilia sighed. "Our camera got destroyed…" She said, glancing at her paper sister.

"One time, Remi! ONE TIME!" Paper Flandre exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh ho… remind me to take a dip when I visit the mansion." Yukari said.

"I call pushing in Youmu first!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Agreed." Yukari grinned.

"Do I have a say in this?" Youmu asked.

"No." Yukari and Yuyuko both smiled.

Youmu sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that."

"At least you're not made out of paper, it takes us _forever_ to dry off since we're so unbearably soggy." Paper Youmu said.

"And when we're not worried about that, there's that fish that chomps on your butt." Paper Mario said. "No idea what gave Goombella the idea to call it 'Nibbles'."

"Sooo, how'd you get rid of Kingfin in _your_ universe?" Marisa asked.

"Simple, I blew him out of the water by throwing bombs in the planet, which was enough to knock him _out_ of the planet and I used a Master Spark to send him into a black hole. No Nitori needed, easiest Power Star I ever got." Paper Marisa said.

Marisa's eye twitched. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I know! Rosalina told me Kingfin was the nastiest shark in the galaxy!"

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting you to blow up the planet." Paper Rosalina sweatdropped.

"You gotta do it in style!" Paper Marisa grinned.

"…Dear cosmos…" Rosalina whispered.

"I… have no words." Marisa said.

"I _still_ remember Luigi fainting over that." Paper Rosalina said. "Now that I think about it, Mario fainted too."

"She made _MARIO_ faint?!" Daisy exclaimed. "…Now I've heard everything!"

"Tell me about it!" Paper Daisy agreed.

Marisa sighed. "Great, my paper self blows up a planet, my universal self is now part demon hunter since she married Dante-"

"Huh… I don't remember you saying that part." Reimu said.

"I guess I forgot to mention that. She told me that in her spare time, she goes to Dante's world and they proceed to destroy any demon they encounter." Marisa added.

"…That definitely sounds like you. Oh wait, _she's_ not afraid of the water." Reimu teased.

"Oh shut up!" Marisa growled. "I really gotta get back in the water…"

"Don't worry, we'll push you in some day… and by push, we mean shove." Reimu said.

"Gee, thanks!" Marisa sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"We could easily push you in with our water magic." Juvia said, her hand immediately going into water.

"No thanks."

"Sooo, Cirno, you find it silly that Marisa is afraid of the water?" Daiyousei asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna laugh at her." Cirno said. "I've learned that after about… five hundred Master Sparks to the face after I pissed her off."

Paper Cirno looked at her oddly. "Do I even want-"

"You don't." Cirno stopped her as they kept walking… until they found some sort of shopping district on the beach.

"Well, this is new." Mario said as they looked around the shops as some of them noticed a Paper Toad looking off in the distance.

"I guess I'm stuck here, with no way to go back home. I guess I'll have to live here for the rest of my life, then find a way to live off the wildlife, and then I'll have to come up with a new name for myself and-"

"Excuse me." Impa walked over.

"Ack!" Paper Toad exclaimed. "You didn't hear all that, did you?"

"We did." Lucy said as their paper selves agreed.

"…That was supposed to be a private moment." Paper Toad sighed. "But yeah, we've been trying to get off this island for days." He said. "Not to mention a lot of my friends are gone."

"Don't worry, we'll find your friends." Lucy said.

"Yeah! It shouldn't be too difficult. We'll split up!" Paper Lucy said.

"We'll just have to gather up everyone." Impa said as they split off, as one group went to deal with a bunch of Paper Toads trapped in bubbles, and the other group went to deal with the Fly Guys with binoculars.

 **End BGM**

The group that had the Fly Guys were Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Samus, Lucy, Impa, Link, Daisy, Cirno, Mario, Kairi, Yuyuko, Youmu and their paper selves.

"Fly Guys, huh?" Mario asked.

"They're definitely keeping watch of those Toads, that's for sure." Link said.

"So how are we gonna get past them?" Kairi asked.

"Simple! We do it like ninjas!" Natsu said, wrapping his scarf around his face. "Come on, Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they jumped in the air, along with their paper selves.

"Wait, hold on a sec!" Daisy exclaimed before facepalming.

"Hmm… boring…" One of the Fly Guys muttered… and then…

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Both Natsu's yelled and they clawed him before kicking him into the water.

"Ooof!"

 **BGM: Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

"We must be stealthy if we are to rescue these Toads. We are ninja!" Natsu said.

"Ninja!" Happy and the two said.

"YOU ARE NOT NINJAS!" The Daisys yelled while the Impas pinched the bridges of their noses in annoyance.

"Good grief…" Samus sighed in annoyance as they went to save the Paper Toads in their own way while the so-called 'ninjas' were being as loud as they could be, attracting some of the Fly Guys out of curiosity, only to get singed by the hot headed 'ninjas', while the _real_ ones, namely the Impas, snuck around the Fly Guys and proceeded to save the Paper Toads without being spotted.

"So did you hear the news recently?"

"No. What about it?"

"I heard something about that new game that came out recently, something about… Ryu vs Mega Man or whatever…"

"Oh! _That_ game? How was it?"

"The story sucked. Not to mention they just threw in that jaguar weirdo and that nameless armored warrior in one scene and that was it."

"Oh… what was her name?"

"How should I know? She probably came from some stupid game universe or something!"

"Oh… but was that vampire succubus chick in it?"

"She's just a succubus, not a vampire."

"Eh succubus, vampire, what's the difference?"

"For one thing, a succubus is a sex demon, or I think it is. Anyway, she is in the game, and she was seducing that Flame Rider of all people… or was that his actual name?" The Fly Guys thought about it while a Paper Toad was taken away from them.

"I thought it was Fire Rider."

"…Hmm, I dunno, but then there was that final boss that came out of nowhere and-… Hey, where'd the Toad go?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" The Natsus yelled and sent them flying in the water. "Ninja!" Both of them exclaimed as they took off.

"Ugh… one thing's for sure… that ninja guy was _definitely_ not Natsu…"

"Was it Ryu Hayabusa?"

"No, I think he goes by Striker."

"Aww…"

* * *

 _Later…_

 **End BGM**

"And here's the last one!" Cirno said as they grinned… and then they realized that all the Fly Guys were KO'd. "Whoa…"

"Mama mia, you guys!" Mario exclaimed.

"…They don't do well as ninjas…" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it." Paper Wendy agreed.

"Mission accomplished!" Natsu said, high fiving his paper self and their exceeds.

"…Should we tell them that we did it so sneakily unlike them?" Link asked as the Beetle landed in their arms.

"Let's not ruin the moment for them." Paper Link said as they put the Beetles away before they went to the others, who had _just_ popped the last bubble that held the Paper Toads as they went to the docks.

"Hey, this boat isn't needed for us!" The Paper Toad said. "We ran into Lakitu and he offered us a ride!"

"Hop aboard!" Lakitu exclaimed as he and one of his other friends stacked them together and they took off.

"…Well, I guess we'll just go on the boat by ourselves." Starlow said as they hopped on, but then all the Toads from the dungeons got in as well.

"Alright, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as Paper Mario acted like the sail and they took off.

"…Hmm, I can't help but wonder if we're missing someone." Erza said, as she counted them all. "…Maybe I'm going crazy."

"HEY! HEEEEEY! WAIT FOR ME!" A Yellow Toad waved them down, but he sighed in defeat… and then the Daiyouseis came over.

"Hang on!" Daiyousei smiled as they flew after the boat.

"Wahoo!" The Yellow Toad exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Springtime Breeze (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Alright, so we're back… but there's paper shrubbery in our way!" A Toad exclaimed. "There's no way we're gonna get back to Toad Town OR the castle!"

"Allow me." Mokou said as she walked over along with her paper self as they flew up and proceeded to destroy the paper shrubbery in their way. Once they flew down, they also burned up a few unfortunate Monty Moles too.

"Wahoo! Let's go!" They exclaimed as they took off while the others simply followed, but as they were trying to figure out what to do, a Green Toad came running toward them.

"Guys! I have urgent news!"

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"Princess Peach and Zelda are… well, just come with me." He said as they took off as the others followed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh good, you guys are here!" Toadette grinned.

"Good, now we can discuss the ordeal!" Green Toad said. "Princess Peach, Zelda, and their paper selves… are NO longer in Bowser's castle!"

"…What do you mean by that? Did they escape?" Marisa asked.

"No! I was doing my daily walk towards Mount Brr when I noticed something… Bowser has a _villa!_ And the Peach's and the Zelda's are in there! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! BOWSER HAS A VILLA! Oh, those poor miserable princesses! The horror! They must be frozen popsicles!"

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At Mount Brr…_

"Man! Look at this view!" Junior exclaimed. "This beats the castle anyday! Woohoo!"

"Hey! Come check out this papercraft! It looks exactly like us!"

"Oooh!" Junior grinned as he took off near the princesses, as they were given winter clothing and hot chocolate.

"Oh, thank you." Zelda said.

"I didn't realize you guys were so nice." Paper Zelda said.

"We may be evil, but we're _not_ savages." Hammer Bro said as they went back to their posts.

"Well, this beats freezing… but I'm _still_ cold." Paper Peach said, shivering a little.

"At least we have each other to keep warm." Peach giggled.

"You should try full body clothing that also protects your face." A different voice said as they turned to see the Zeldas had transformed into the Sheiks.

"It does wonders." Paper Sheik said.

"We don't have _that_ kind of magic, Zelda…" Peach said.

"Suit yourself."

"Hmm, do you think Mario would come for us?" Paper Peach asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Mario _always_ comes for us. He always goes through hell and back just to protect us." Peach said. "Don't get me started on Luigi, sure, he may be a bit dorky, but…"

"Let's face it. It's Luigi." Paper Peach said as they both giggled.

"Soooo… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking of doing my hair differently."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like maybe shorten it… chop it all off? Maybe I can have Lucy call Cancer to give me a haircut…"

"Nah, you're beautiful just the way you are. Have you tried a ponytail?"

"I tried, but it's more of a 'sporty' look, if you will."

"True."

"Hmm, perhaps if I did something different with it… like… change it a different color like… purple."

Paper Peach raised an eyebrow. "That's a bit… extreme."

"Yeah, you're right, maybe if I try a maroon color…"

"I've always wanted to go blonde." Sheik added, drinking her hot chocolate.

"…Uh, Zelda, you're _already_ blonde when you go Sheik." Peach said.

"I know, but I'm talking about in my _actual_ Zelda persona." Sheik said. "I've always wanted to try something new with my hair."

"I once tried going as a bluenette." Paper Shiek admitted. "…Didn't exactly go smoothly as I had hoped."

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"…I don't like talking about it. Let's just say Midna wouldn't stop teasing me for about a month." She said as they all sweatdropped.

"Oh!" Paper Peach pounded her fist into her palm. "How about once this is all over, we have a fashion show with all four of us!"

"I don't exactly _do_ fashion." Sheik said. "Once tried on a T-Shirt at the market… I immediately hated it."

"You wear that dress too long." Paper Sheik said.

"Indeed…"

"Okay, just the two of us! Different hairstyles, different outfits…"

"Oooh! I love the sound of that!" Peach grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Heck yeah!" Paper Peach exclaimed, high fiving each other.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they were surrounded by Hammer Bros, Goombas, and Bokoblins. "Where the hell are the Zeldas?"

"Yeah, no kidding! Did they escape and put these two homeless gentlemen in their place? I never knew wise princesses could be so heartless!" A Goomba said.

"Homeless gentlemen?" Paper Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"They cannot seriously be this stupid." Sheik deadpanned.

"Come on, let's help them out and go on a manhunt for the Zeldas." The Hammer Bro said as they opened the cage.

"…I guess they _are_ stupid." Sheik said as they got up. "Thank you for freeing us… idiots."

"What do you mean by tha-"

* * *

 _One ass-kicking later…_

"Hard to believe that the Bokoblins that work for Ganondorf are beyond stupid." Paper Sheik said.

"Well, now that we escaped, let's get out of here." Sheik said as all three of them nodded and took off, escaping the villa, as the Juniors were unaware of them escaping.

"Did you hear something?" Junior asked.

"Eh, I bet it was one of those stupid Bokoblins."

"Yeah…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Peach's castle…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Oh! The horror!" Green Toad exclaimed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Toadette exclaimed. "Toadsworth is taking a nap!"

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"So… they're at Mount Brr… good to know."

"You _do_ have to cut through the forest. It's basically a shortcut." A regular Toad said.

"THE HORROR! THEY MUST BE FREEZING!" Greed Toad yelled. "IT'S A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH! I MEAN, WHO GIVES A VILLA TO BOWSER?! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING… AND THOSE POOR PRINCESSES ARE FREEZING UP THERE AND THEY PROBABLY DON'T HAVE A FURNACE UP THERE AND-" He turned around "…Hey, where'd everyone go?"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Alright, we must be off." Mario said.

"Be careful out there." Toadette warned. "…Oh, who am I kidding, you always come back unscathed."

"SAVE THE PRINCESSES!" Green Toad came out running. "I WILL RESCUE YOU!" He yelled and took off running, causing them all to sweatdrop.

"…I'll go get him." Viridi said as the two walked off to get him.

"Hey, we'll come with you!" Sanae exclaimed as they took off with the Viridis.

"…Hey, since we're all waiting…" Kaguya spoke up. "Has anyone seen the Samus'?"

"…Now that I think about it, where's my paper self?" Luigi wondered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Twinsy Tropics…_

"Ah… nothing like the beach to relax and unwind. I'm sure they're rescuing the princesses as I speak." Paper Luigi said, resting on a lawn chair, listening to some music and having his eyes closed as he reached for his drink… but felt nothing. "Wha?" He opened his eyes to see… that he was floating in mid-air.

"WHAT THE?!" He yelled, panicking as he was then sucked back into Samus' ship, with both of the bounty hunters _and_ Metroids looking annoyed.

"You can relax when we defeat the enemy!" Samus impatiently said.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Paper Luigi pouted as they flew off.

* * *

 **Sure, it's a day at the beach, but going around saving Paper Toads and sneaking around Fly Guys isn't exactly my idea of 'relaxation on the beach' and 'fun in the sun'... even though I had a blast with those missions. Go figure.**

 **And yes, I totally ripped apart Marvel vs Capcom Infinite's story. The story** ** _WAS_** **interesting the first time you watch it, but looking back... it's a total piece of crap that makes** ** _STICKER STAR_** **look good! Hell, it makes Other M's** ** _STORY_** **look like it was Metroid Prime material! (Even though my only complaint is Samus being moody and melancholy) How do you do that?! And what was with Black Panther and Monster Hunter Girl anyway? You throw them in one scene and then they don't show up for the rest of the story? WHAT WAS THE POINT?! Don't get me STARTED on the final boss!**

 **Agh, i'm ranting in my own story... my bad! But seriously though, Marvel vs Capcom Infinite puts the crap in Capcom.**

 **Aaaanyway, see ya soon!**


	7. Plants and Berries

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Springtime Breeze (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Okay, how can one Toad run that fast?" Viridi asked as they were walking around.

"That's what I want to know." Paper Viridi said as she looked up. "Hey Sanae! Have you seen anything?"

"Nothing but Biddy Buds, Monty Moles and Bob-ombs…" Paper Sanae sighed.

"I'm seeing nothing either." Sanae said as they flew back down.

"Agh, if I was a Toad, where would I be?" Viridi wondered as they wandered around while taking care of the enemies around them, until they heard someone screaming, catching their attention as they picked up the pace and hid behind a rock. They looked to see that a paper version of Petey Piranha was tormenting the Green Toad.

"Oh my goodness!" Sanae exclaimed in surprise.

"Hehehe, plants fighting back. How I always dreamed of it!" Viridi said as the Sanaes gave her a look. "What? I sometimes can't help it." She shrugged.

Sanae rolled her eyes. "Oh, Viridi…"

"Do we wait here for back up or do we go on ahead and charge it?" Paper Sanae asked.

"…I think we should do Plan C. Watch the Toad suffer." Paper Viridi said.

"Viridi!" Paper Sanae scolded.

"Just joking…" Paper Viridi grumbled.

"…As much as I don't want to…" Viridi pulled out her scythe while summoning the Viridi Palm. "We gotta save him."

"Right." Sanae nodded as the four went towards Paper Petey Piranha as the Green Toad noticed them.

 **End BGM**

"Oh thank heavens! Four heroines have come to rescue me! Princess Peach and Zelda are in danger and I tried to help but I got captured by this guy and… and… PLEASE, RESCUE THEM!" Green Toad yelled… before Paper Petey Piranha threw him away. "AIYEEEEE!" He screamed, but as Sanae was going to turn around, Impa quickly jumped through and caught the Toad, as the others came by just in time, and then right on cue, Samus' ship came in for a landing and out came the Samus', Metroids, and Paper Luigi.

"Alright!" Sanae grinned.

"Now let's take this brute down!" Viridi said.

"Hoooold up just a second!" A voice said as they saw Paper Kamek flying towards them.

 **BGM: Event – Kamek (Paper Mario: Color Splash)**

"Now before you charge willy nilly on Paper Petey Piranha… I say we change things up here." He said as he fired magic at Paper Petey Piranha… and then suddenly he split up to many copies. "One for each of you! Ehehehe!" He exclaimed and flew off.

 **End BGM**

"…I'm gonna kill that bastard." Paper Marisa said, causing Marisa to stiffen a little.

"R-right…"

To their amazement, however, some of them decided to stack themselves up in some of the groups, the Sanaes and Viridis included.

"Alright, let's take these things down!" Natsu declared.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled as they began their battles with the Paper Petey Piranhas.

"You ready for this?" Sanae asked as her paper self and the Viridis nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

 **BGM: Endlessly Hungry, Petey Piranha Battle (Paper Mario: Sticker Star)**

Paper Petey Piranha proceeded to jump and then landing, creating a shockwave but the Sanaes and Viridis jumped over them as the Viridis proceeded to slash him while the Sanaes jumped back with their Spell Cards out.

"Sea Opening: Moses' Miracle." Sanae said.

"Yasaka's Divine Wind!" Paper Sanae exclaimed as the Danmaku damaged Paper Petey Piranha severely as he jumped back and tried to flatten them by diving for them, but they jumped back to avoid him as Viridi jumped over and slashed him over and over again, while Paper Viridi fired from the Viridi Palm while also slashing him.

Sanae proceeded to fly over Paper Petey Piranha and proceeded to kick him in the head to get his attention, but as he opened his mouth to chomp on her… "Sea Opening: The Day The Sea Split!" She said as waves of water came from her and drowned Paper Petey Piranha as he fell over with his belly button exposed… and then Paper Sanae came down and scissor kicked the belly button to severely damage him… and coughing out tons of water.

Paper Petey Piranha got back up and noticed the Viridis coming for him as he attempted to headbutt them, but the Viridis jumped back and slashed him and then Paper Sanae managed to kick him up in the air and then Sanae flew up. "Esoterica: Nine Syllable Stabs!" She exclaimed once she was on top of him, as he came back down impaled and crashed on the ground, with the three Paper Petey Piranhas that were with him were destroyed… and he was the only one left.

"We'll take it from here!" Viridi said as the Sanaes nodded as they jumped back as the Viridis jumped over and slashed him to pieces before Paper Petey Piranha could do anything. He tried to headbutt them, but it wasn't any good and then both of the Viridis went to both ends as they both ran toward him and slashed through him, as he fell apart and disappeared.

"…It feels so wrong destroying nature…" Paper Viridi said.

"I know, but what choice did we have since he was in our way?" Viridi asked as they both sighed… and then a shadow overlapped them as they looked up to see Mario running and flying a kite… with Paper Petey Piranha as the kite?

"Bro! Toss it to me!" Luigi exclaimed as Mario threw it as he caught it and ran off to get more room, then Paper Mario proceeded to do it, then Paper Luigi, and back to Mario who tried all his might to keep it up in the air as they were up about… 2500 feet. Paper Mario and Paper Luigi ran up the string, as they jumped up, pulled out their hammers and they both slammed into the kite, and they came down to the Earth very fast… and once they hit, it caused a huge earthquake, plus a small crater… not to mention that Paper Petey Piranha was finished.

 **End BGM**

"What… the hell was that?" Viridi asked.

"Quad Kite." Mario casually said as the Paper Bros high fived each other.

"I didn't know a kite could do that much damage… and from that high up!" Daiyousei said.

"That's insane… I like it!" Cirno chuckled as they all laughed before they headed off into the Gloomy Woods.

 **BGM: Forest Fairy Melody (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Whoa… this place is not what I expected." Starlow said.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Well… for starters, I wasn't expecting the forest to feel so gloomy."

"Hence why it's called Gloomy Woods." Cirno said as they wandered around the area as they had stumbled across a little village full of Toads and friendly Yoshis.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" A Yellow Toad asked.

"I'm telling ya, it's true! These paper enemies keep showing up all over the place!" A Green Toad said.

"Goodness, what could possibly be going on?" Blue Toad wondered.

"We have an idea on what happened." Luigi said, catching their attention and explaining everything.

"Oh my… that's pretty ba-… DID YOU JUST SAY THAT GANONDORF IS WORKING WITH BOWSER… AND HIS PAPER FORM?!"

"Welp, the world's ending. I'll see you in my bunker." Yellow Toad said and walked off.

"I'll come join you!"

"Count me in!"

"The end is nigh… it's best if you took cover before crap hits the fan." Blue Toad said as they all took off.

"…What is it with Toads and worst case scenarios?" Starlow asked while sweatdropping.

"We've faced bigger threats. How bad can these four be?" Natsu asked as they walked forward while also grabbing some supplies from the item shop… but while _they_ left, the two Erzas seemed interested in something.

"I see you're carrying Amiibo." Erza said.

"Why, yes we are!" The Toad grinned.

"You collect Amiibo too?" Paper Erza said.

"Yes, I started my collection at Pi'illo Island and I only got Ike and Breath of the Wild Link. As of now, I have Meta Knight, Bayonetta, Corrin, Robin, Luigi, Rosalina-"

"Do you have Marth?"

"No, I've been looking all over for one."

"I happen to have two." Paper Erza said, pulling two out. "They were almost out so I decided to grab an extra."

Erza looked at her in shock. "Can I have that one?"

"Sure." Paper Erza handed her the Paper Marth Amiibo as she took it.

"So! What kind of Amiibo do you have?" Erza asked the cashier.

"Well! We do have _one_ Amiibo left of Palutena. She's quite popu-"

"I'll take it!" Erza quickly said before Paper Erza could say something.

"No fair! Um… I'll take that Amiibo of Viridi!" Paper Erza said.

"It's not actually an Amiibo, it's more of a figurine…. But here you go!" He said, giving her the Viridi figurine, and, just like with the Amiibos, Paper Erza felt something powerful within it before she put it away as they paid for it and walked out.

"Titania collects Amiibo… never thought I'd see the day." The cashier said.

As they walked further along while catching up to the others as Sora noticed the Erzas catching up. "Sight seeing?"

"No, collecting Amiibo." Erza said.

"…A me what?" Sora asked as Mario explained the whole ordeal. "Ooooh."

"Could you imagine if they turned _us_ into figurines?" Paper Sora wondered.

"That'd be creepy." Riku said.

Kairi thought about it. "Actually, I think it might be adorable. Just think, someone out there is making a cute figurine out of me."

"And me!" Paper Kairi added.

"Oh please, figurines aren't as adorable as the real versions." Sora said as Kairi's eyes widened.

"You really think so?"

"Yep." Sora said as they kept walking, but…

"HOOOOOOOOOLD UP A SECOND." Paper Kamek said as he appeared before them. "Don't even think about taking another step!"

"Oh, look, the paper hag is threatening us with boring threats. _Real_ original." Cirno taunted.

"Yeah, come back to us when you have a really original threat." Paper Cirno said.

"H-how dare you!" Paper Kamek growled.

"Come on, let's just keep going." Mokou said. "I doubt he's gonna do anything that'll slow us down."

"Oh yeah?" Paper Kamek asked as he fired at the ground to create roadblocks out of his own magic to slow us down. "See if you like _that!_ Ehehehe!" He exclaimed and flew off, while Mokou raised an eyebrow and flew up and sat down on the top.

"Uh-huh… like _that_ would do anything." Mokou said.

"We could just burn it." Natsu said.

"And burn up the whole forest? Not happening." Samus said. "We oughta find an alternate route instead. Like that should be too hard."

"I've got to hand it to him, he sure knows how to slow us down." Dark Pit said sarcastically as they walked around before bumping into a Wiggler.

"So… hungry…" The Wiggler groaned.

"Oh hey, what can we do for you?" Starlow asked.

"A fruit would be nice…" Wiggler sighed as they quickly looked around for the fruit until they found one as the went over to give him it. "Oh yay!" He grinned and happily ate it. "Thank you! So… what are you doing in the forest anyway?"

"Well, you see… we were heading to Mount Brr when we came across a roadblock." Lucy said.

"A roadblock… in my forest?" Wiggler tilted his head as they went to the source… and Wiggler's eye twitched. "Oh my…"

"Yeah, and we were about to go around it before we ran into you." Starlow added.

 **Pause BGM**

"No need to!" Wiggler said, growing red. "It's time to take this trash… TO THE DUMP!" He yelled and quickly took off.

 **BGM: Falling to Pieces (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Wiggler charged through and slammed into the rubble, destroying it like it was nothing. "Wow! Now _that's_ how you get it done!" Starlow exclaimed as they ran forward… only to stop short and see Wiggler blocking the road, still looking hungry.

 ***Record scratch***

"Wait, why'd you stop?" Reimu asked.

"Agh… all that rampaging made me hungry… I'd like more fruit like… ten or more…" Wiggler requested, causing them to facepalm and they went around the forest to find fruit.

And during the middle of it…

 **Resume Forest Fairy Melody BGM**

Youmu spotted one on top of a tree and smirked. "Found one." She said as she pulled out her katanas and quickly slashed through it before landing underneath it and caught it with her hand. "Too easy." She said as she walked around… and then heard her stomach growl, causing her to blush. "…How long has it been since I've eaten?"

She looked around, wondering where her paper self could be before shrugging and then finding a rock as her hunger was getting the best of her. "There's plenty of berries out here anyway." She said and then sat down in front of the rock and started to take a bite… before something poked her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to not see anything… but as she turned back around, the fruit was gone. "What the?!"

"Poyo poyo!"

Youmu blinked and saw that Kirby had grabbed the fruit while she wasn't looking… and was joined by his paper self. "What the… where'd _you_ come from?!" She asked before standing up. "Give that back, a phantom's gotta eat!" She said as she brought her hand out to him, not looking very amused.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his body, looking at Youmu with his adorably sweet innocent eyes as Youmu clenched her fists, trying to look away.

"Just… give me the fruit! It was… mine and-" She mistakenly looked at the adorable eyes. "…Oh, fine, take it!" She sighed as Kirby smiled and they both ate it, before Kirby kicked a tree and a fruit fell to the ground as he grabbed it and gave it to Youmu.

"…You're giving it to me?" Youmu asked as Kirby nodded. "…No, you can have it, I'm not hungry." She said, but her stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush.

"Poyo." Kirby smiled as she sighed in defeat.

Who could say no to that adorable face?

She took it. "Thank you." She said and then ate it happily as the Kirbys only smiled.

"Oh there you are, Youmu!" Yuyuko said as she was eating some fruit of her own. "I was wondering where you-… Kirby!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he happily jumped into her arms and snuggled into her tightly. "Poyo poyo poyo!"

"I missed you too!" Yuyuko giggled and when Paper Yuyuko came in, Paper Kirby did the same thing while Yukari walked in.

"Hmm? Where'd Kirby come from?" Yukari asked while Paper Youmu and Paper Yukari walked over too.

"Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby explained.

"…I have no idea what he's say-"

"He's saying he came to visit after saying hi to Dedede." Yuyuko said as everyone looked at her in surprise, minus Kirby.

"Excuse me?" Yukari asked in surprise as Yuyuko looked at Kirby.

"Poyo poyo?" Yuyuko asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded. "Poyo poy!"

"Poyo!" Yuyuko said and looked at them. "What? Yuuka taught me Kirbyese when Kirby and I visited her flower garden!"

Yukari sweatdropped. "I'm not sure if Kirbyese is a real thing or not…"

"It is now!" Yuyuko cutely giggled.

"…Oh, Lady Yuyuko…" Youmu sighed.

* * *

 _Earlier, at Dreamland…_

"Alright, I don't know about you, but let's clobber the Kirbys!" Dedede said.

"Right behind you!" Paper Dedede said, as they were facing their nemesis', as the two Kirbys looked at each other with a grin and proceeded to do a switcheroo, with Kirby facing Paper Dedede and Paper Kirby facing Dedede.

"Oh good, I'll get to clobber the test dummy!" Dedede smirked as they proceeded to battle… and unfortunately for the penguins, the two Kirbys clobbered them easily.

"Agh… no fair!" Paper Dedede groaned.

"How is it that I got defeated by _paper?!"_ Dedede groaned.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Poyo." Paper Kirby nodded, as they called their Warp Stars as they flew off, as the Dededes were unaware that the Meta Knights were looking at the two.

"Pitiful… just… pitiful." Meta Knight said.

"It seems that even _your_ Dedede is no match for _my_ Kirby." Paper Meta Knight said.

"Indeed."

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP." The Dededes yelled, happening to overhear their conversation.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Poyo poyo poyo." Kirby finished as Yuyuko translated.

"Wow, I wish I could do something like that!" Paper Yuyuko said.

"Poyo." Paper Kirby nodded.

Paper Yukari sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

"You're telling me." Yukari nodded, using a gap and pulling out two melons instead of a fruit. "…Whoops." She said, tossing one melon in and keeping the other, as she could've sworn she heard a cheering Yoshi. They walked together while the others had gathered the fruit for Wiggler as they put in front of him as he was chowing down.

"Where'd Kirby come from?" Pit asked as they explained. "Huh, well I guess we have Kirby with us now!"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

"Ah… that was great, but I'm still hungry. I want a dessert. It's a metabolism thing, to be honest." Wiggler said, causing everyone, but the Kirbys, to anime fall from this.

"Well, glad I grabbed this." Yukari said, pulling it out as Wiggler's eyes sparkled and gave it to him.

"Oh… THAT. HIT. THE. SPOT." He said as he turned around and proceeded to run through… only to get pissed off while seeing more debris in the way as he ran through them all while the others trailed behind, taking care of some Fire Piranha Plants, Ninjis and Paper Ninjis… and then noticed an electric gate.

"What's with the electric gate?" Reimu wondered.

"I don't know… but it's making me sad that I can't get through…" Wiggler sighed as they noticed a bulb on top and noticed a huge Bob-omb Bud in the middle.

"I suppose we'd have to throw that Bob-omb to that plant." Marisa said. "But how are we gonna-"

In an instant, Kirby sucked it up to become Bomb Kirby. "Poyo!" He grinned as he got into position and aimed a bomb at it… only for a net to trap him. "Poyo?!" He exclaimed while there was a giggle.

Nabbit!

"It's Nabbit!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright, let's show that punk who's boss!" Sanae said, but to their amazement, Kirby managed to get out and glared at Nabbit as he proceeded to use Hammer Flip on Nabbit, causing him to scream and fall to the ground, while dropping Bomb Derby as he got back up and took off while Mario took it.

"Huh, didn't think he stole that." Mario said as he put it away as Kirby proceeded to throw a bomb at the light, destroying and deactivating the gate.

"Yay!" Wiggler grinned and ran off as they took off after him, only they came across another one with _two_ of them, much to their annoyance as Kirby, and Paper Kirby who became Bomb Paper Kirby as well, threw two bombs at them simultaneously to destroy them, and then Wiggler went on through, but as they went ahead, a barrier prevented them from going further.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Natsu asked.

"Ehehehehe!" A voice cackled and Kamek came down.

"Oh look, it's the nonpaper version of Kamek!" Starlow said.

"You mean the ACTUAL Kamek! Get it right!" Kamek growled before letting out a quick smirk out to Marisa, causing her to take a step back as Reimu noticed this.

 _Is she intimidated by him? …No, I think I'm going crazy… am I?_ Reimu wondered.

"What do you want _now?"_ Paper Reimu asked.

"Putting a stop to you, of course!" Kamek said. "Now, let's have some fun, sha-" A bomb hit him on the head. "OOOF!"

"Poyo poyo." Kirby said, throwing another bomb at Kamek, hitting him again.

"Gah! What's the big ide-" Paper Kirby threw a bomb as well. "AGH! …TWO KIRBY'S?! That's it, I'm out of here before things get ugly!" He growled and then took off, and the barrier disappeared.

"That's what he gets for talking too much." Pit chuckled as they walked further into the forest… where they saw Paper Kamek possessing Wiggler… and he looked bigger.

 **End BGM**

"Ooogh…" Wiggler groaned.

"You see those guys? They were responsible for this. They trashed your forest!"

"Oh, you've got to be…" Paper Marisa growled, but before anything else was said, Wiggler grew red and glared at them all.

"Oh no…" Luigi paled.

"Let's-a go…" Mario sighed as the Mario characters, Fairy Tail, the Cirnos, Marisas, Reimus, Patchoulis, Youmus, Sakuyas, Remilias, and Meilings went to deal with Wiggler while the others dealt with Paper Kamek.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Wiggler stood up and proceeded to slam down into the ground to create a shockwave, but they dodged the attacks as they proceeded to attack the Wiggler while the Meilings unleashed Fierce Tiger Energy Release as they both punched and kicked the Wiggler to knock him back, as the Marios and Luigis hammered Wiggler.

Wiggler growled and proceeded to ram them, but Cirno formed an ice shield to slow him down before jumping up with her paper self to fire icicles at him, while the Sakuyas threw knives.

"Jack the Ludo Bile!" Sakuya said, dealing extra damage while also dodging the incoming seeds that the Wiggler ate earlier as Marisa used Master Spark and the Reimus unleashed the Fantasy Orbs.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the Wiggler as he was pushed back as he tried another shockwave on Fairy Tail, but they jumped over it.

"Wiggler, snap out of it!" Wendy pleaded before she and her paper self used their roars, as the Juvias used Water Slicer to deal some damage to try and knock him out of it as the Erzas and Youmu's slashed him a few times. Wiggler tried to ram them again, but he was suddenly trapped in a water bubble conjured up by the Patchy's.

"We have company!" Luigi said as they saw Spear Guys coming in with their paper selves.

"I'll take care of them." Remilia said as the two of them proceeded to battle them while the Wiggler attempted to chase Luigi but Meiling flew over and kicked the Wiggler down to knock him over and then the Marios and Luigis hammered him to try and snap him out of it, but it was no use. Wiggler got back up and screamed at them as they did everything they could to snap him out of it, including the Lucys using Aries to make him calmer, but it wasn't working.

Until, Flandre grabbed Paper Kamek and threw him over to Wiggler where Wiggler thought someone was getting on him and quickly sprang up, hitting Paper Kamek and making him fly away.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!" Paper Kamek yelled as a star shined brightly in the sky.

"Ha! Take _that!"_ Flandre smirked, high fiving her paper self while Wiggler turned back to normal, beaten up.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh… wh-what happened?" Wiggler asked as the Wendys went right to healing Wiggler as the Keyblade Wielders proceeded to use Curaga on him, but it didn't seem to do much.

"It's alright… this wasn't our fault." Starlow said.

"I feel… tired… and very… sleepy…"

 **BGM: Goodbye Sadness (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"No, don't fall asleep! We'll heal you right up! Agh, why isn't it working?!" Starlow asked.

"I don't know… it looks like he's not healing up right away!" Paper Wendy said.

"Our Curagas aren't doing much either." Kairi solemnly said.

"Th-thank you… for everything…" Wiggler quietly said before closing his eyes… and then Paragoombas, of all things, flew down and picked up Wiggler into the light above.

"No! It can't be!" Happy exclaimed, tearing up. "He can't be dead!"

"Did we deal too much damage to him…?" Erza wondered before growling. "That bastard…"

Samus sighed. "In every war… there's some casualties… innocents included." She said as they all looked sad, some of them wiping their tears away.

"Hey! Why are you guys sad?" A voice asked as they turned to see Wiggler, now Flutter, flying down as if nothing happened.

 **End BGM**

"Wait, Wiggler… you're alive?!" Flandre asked.

"Of course! All that food I ate made me sleepy… and next thing I knew, I grew wings! Ah, I'm so happy I could sing~!" He exclaimed happily.

"Don't scare us like that…" Lucy said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You said you were heading to Mount Brr? Hop on for those who can't fly!" He said as he turned around as the Marios, Luigis, Links, Impas, Wielders, Lucys, and Juvias got on and they all flew off to Mount Brr.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Yuuka smiled happily, sniffing a flower. "Ah… this is simply lovely." She said and then heard a footstep approaching her. "And you are?" She asked, aiming her umbrella at her trespasser… only to discover that it was herself. "Oh? You look exactly like me."

"Indeed." Paper Yuuka said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Oh?"

"I'm looking for a paper version of Kamek. He destroyed my sunflower garden a few days ago and I've been on the hunt for him ever since."

Yuuka frowned darkly. "Is that so."

"Yes. Have you seen him?"

"No, but I imagine they're in the Mushroom Kingdom somewhere."

"Perfect. I will go look for him." She said and walked off.

"Wait." Yuuka said, causing Paper Yuuka to stop. "Why go at it alone when you can have help?" She asked with a wicked smirk.

Paper Yuuka chuckled darkly. "I was hoping you would say that." She said as the two of them took off together.

* * *

 ***My thought process while writing this chapter***

 **Me: There, the Kirbys will probably be the last characters to join the gang.**

 **Also me: *remembers what was said about Paper Kamek destroying Paper Yuuka's garden* ...Release the Kraken! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **In all seriousness though, was anyone caught off-guard that Nintendo made us think that they killed off Wiggler in the game?**


	8. Frozen Mountains

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.******

* * *

 **BGM: Mountaintop Secrets (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Brrr!" Peach shivered as they walked through the frozen tundra. "I know we have snow gear with us, but I never imagined that it'd be so cold…"

"I know!" Paper Peach complained.

"You could cover your mouths with your scarves. It does wonders." Sheik advised as the Peaches looked at each other and did exactly what they did, but they were _still_ cold.

"Agh… I can't wait to get back into the castle…" Peach said. "How are _you_ not shivering?!"

"Sheikah are always prepared for the elements." Sheik said.

"Also, apparently, the Koopa Troop gave us warmer clothing." Paper Sheik said as they kept walking.

"Fantastic…" Peach groaned. "It feels like we've been walking forever!"

"Tell me about it!" Paper Peach exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Sheik rubbed her chin in thought and then noticed something in the distance. "There seems to be a village up ahead. We could warm up and rest for a bit over there before we start heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom again."

"Sounds grea-…ah… ah… ACHOO!" Peach sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Peach nodded as they kept walking, their legs frozen but the Sheiks told them the faster they moved, they would get themselves warmer.

"You try walking through heavy snow in HEELS!" Paper Peach complained.

"I'm surprised they didn't give you boots…" Paper Sheik said as they kept walking until they eventually reached the Toad village, where one of the residents saw them.

"Wait a second... your highness, what are _you_ doing way up here? And why are these two ninjas with you?"

Sheik knelt down to him. "It's me, Zelda." She whispered.

"Oh! Happy to see you, Zel-"

"Shhh! Just call me Sheik."

"Sorry. Sheik." The Toad apologized. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Escaping Bowser's villa." Peach said. "But we're totally frozen!"

"Oh! You can rest up in our hotel just over there." He said, pointing to a few buildings down.

"Th-thank you." Peach shivered and then they walked over to the hotel.

"Man, we've been getting a lot of ninja's recently… like that ice maid." Another Toad spoke up. "Weird village name though. Ice Tribe Village? Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"I wouldn't call her a _ninja_ , though…" The other Toad said. "…Wait a minute, since when did Bowser have a villa?"

* * *

 _Several levels of Mount Brr below the village…_

"Heeeere you go!" Flutter landed on the ground as they hopped off while the others landed. "If you need to go back down, just let me know!"

"Got it!" Marisa nodded as they walked off.

"Mama mia, anyone else a little cold?" Luigi asked.

"Well, this _is_ the highest mountain of the Mushroom Kingdom." Starlow said.

"I've been to a few snowy mountains while rescuing Peach, but I've never been to Mount Brrr… or at least, I don't recall coming here." Mario admitted.

"Okay, seriously, why is it whenever we go on these adventures, we always end up in some place cold?!" Lucy complained.

"Yeah!" Paper Lucy nodded.

"Too bad that you're not an ice fairy." Cirno smiled, fist bumping her paper self.

"You're not helping!" Both of the Lucy's yelled.

"Was _your_ Lucy always complaining when it came to the cold?" Daiyousei asked.

"Pretty much." She nodded. "Don't get me started on Isaac. I've just had about enough of his complaining when he got that Summon Gem… I forget her name though." Cirno sheepishly admitted. "You don't talk to her that much and you already forget her name. I think it was… Olsa? No, that can't be it…" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Eh, best not to dwell on it."

"Who's Isaac?" Daiyousei asked.

"Just some dork with a Keyblade, happens to be Sora's nephew."

"My… nephew?" Sora asked. "I'm assuming he's from _your_ universe."

"No, he's from a universe full of annoying rabbits." Cirno sarcastically said. "OF COURSE he's from my universe!" She said. "He gets his dorkiness from you. Or was it Sabrina?" She wondered.

"I can definitely see that." The Kairis and Rikus all said.

"Hey!" The Soras exclaimed, while Cirno playfully winked at him as they walked forward, dealing with a few Buzzy Beetles along the way along with a few Bullies, but they all managed to defeat them.

"Weird, I'm always used to pushing them off cliffs and into lava. I didn't think I could actually beat them." Mario said.

"Well, here's just hoping they don't come back to beat the crap out of us." Luigi said as Paper Luigi nodded in agreement.

"If they do, they'll get another fist full of fire." Natsu grinned.

"Or a few punches from the two of us." Flandre said, fist bumping her paper self, and as they walked, they heard a rumble.

"What was that…?" Starlow wondered as they kept walking, they heard another rumble. "Okay seriously, where is that coming from?"

Patchouli looked up. "I think I know…" She said as they turned to her as she pointed up as they also looked up… and just a little ways up…

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: What Happens Next? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

King Bob-omb was up top, complete with a bunch of Hammer Bros and Iggy, Lemmy and Morton… and their paper counterparts. "Fire!" King Bob-omb ordered, firing a cannon and firing a bunch of paper enemies throughout the kingdom.

"Oh yeah, that's cool!" Lemmy grinned.

"HAHAHA! It sure is!" Iggy laughed.

"More!" Morton ordered as King Bob-omb turned the other way and fired another cannon as paper landscape was formed around the kingdom as well.

"Oh ho ho! This is amazing!" Paper Iggy exclaimed.

"Wahoohoo! I love this!" Paper Lemmy grinned.

"MORTON WANT MORE." Paper Morton roared.

"…I do _not_ sound like that!" Morton protested.

"Shh! Let him just be him!" Lemmy told him.

King Bob-omb turned to the main center and smirked. "Fire!" He ordered.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Whoa, incoming!" Starlow exclaimed as they quickly dodged the landscape, while the Samus' shot several of 3D papery icicles coming down to impale them, as they were destroyed.

 **Resume Mountaintop Secrets BGM**

"Phew…" Paper Luigi sighed with relief.

"So, now what? Do we go up there and face him?" Marisa asked.

"I don't know if you realize this, but most of us can only fly so far thanks to the Kameks. Except for the Daiyouseis and Cirnos." Reimu pointed out. "I don't think we can fly that high up."

"Not to mention that it feels like we haven't made a dent yet when it comes to us Goddesses." Viridi pointed out as Paper Viridi and the Palutenas sighed.

"Oh… right…" Marisa awkwardly rubbed her head.

"Eh, it's no big deal. We'll just kill all the enemies we see and blow everything up." Flandre smiled.

"That makes things… _less_ exciting." Lucy shuddered.

"Although, I'm not sure if Cirno could easily handle King Bob-omb on her own." Remilia said.

"Excuse me, WHO was the one who had a hand in taking down a gigantic robot that was the main boss of the Malevolent Seven?" Cirno asked, as she raised her hand while no one else said anything. Mainly because they didn't know what the Malevolent Seven was. "Yeah, I thought so. King Bob-omb would probably be a cake walk."

"You say that with so much confidence." Viridi said, rolling her eyes as they climbed over the debris while the Mario Bros went underneath the debris with the help of the Paper Bros as they popped right back up and pressed onward.

"You know, I just thought of something." Paper Youmu said as they walked into another cave.

"What's that?" Youmu asked.

"If Cirno's Hades brought back OUR Hades, you don't think they'd be crazy enough as to… say… bring back King Boo?"

Youmu laughed. "We don't have to worry about that! My King Boo got thrown into a Black Hole after being trapped back into a painting. I doubt Hades would survive that spaghettification nonsense."

"True…"

"Mmm… spaghetti." Paper Luigi said as he, the Yuyukos and Kirby's dwelled on the thought.

Youmu giggled. "Not _that_ kind of spaghetti." She said.

"How in the world do you know so much about that?" Yukari wondered.

"After two trips into space, you learn a thing or two from Rosalina." Youmu said with a smile.

"…Dammit, why didn't I go into space?!" Daisy asked with a growl while Rosalina laughed.

"Maybe next time." Rosalina said.

"Riiiight, because Bowser would be smart enough to go into space a THIRD time!" Daisy complained. "What's next, he decides to make Peach his bride, crush Mario's hat, send him into some whack-a-doodle kingdom with someone possessing his hat and the two team up to rescue Peach and some weird possessed tiara… not to mention Bowser wearing a tuxedo! But like _that_ would ever happen!" She said as everyone stopped and looked at her weird. "What? Not _my_ fault you guys don't call me on these adventures!"

"…Oddly specific." Marisa said.

"I'm starting to think the Sarasaland sun is starting to get to her." Natsu whispered.

"Aye…" The Happys nodded.

"I heard that!" Daisy exclaimed.

"…Would it be bad to say that I went on some adventures? …Except for that time when Mario went to Rogueport and I decided to hang out with Luigi to this Waffle Kingdom." Paper Daisy said.

"The Waffle Whatsit?" Daisy asked and glared at Luigi. "Luigi!"

"I-I called you, but you didn't answer the phone!" Luigi defended as they walked further in the cave, climbing up and the Mario Bros digging through the walls in the cave until they got to the next area of Mount Brr, as they saw a huge gap for them to cross.

Gray smirked. "Don't worry, we got this." He said as he and Paper Gray got ready… while the Juvias noticed that both of them were shirtless.

"Aaah! Your Paper Gray is handsome with his shirt off!" Juvia exclaimed.

"And your Gray is so cute!" Paper Juvia exclaimed.

"WILL YOU BOTH KNOCK IT OFF?!" Both of the Grays yelled.

"…You know, I wonder how Lea is handling this situation." Riku said. "I'm sure he's annoyed by all this."

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, let me get this straight." Lea said as he, Roxas and Xion were eating Sea Salt Ice Cream on the clock tower… and they were joined by their paper selves. "Your Xehanort was an asshole too?"

"And yours _wasn't?"_ Paper Lea asked.

"Fair point." He said.

"I still can't believe how cute I am in paper form!" Xion squealed.

"You look cute in 3D!" Paper Xion exclaimed, both of them squeeing like fangirls.

"So… what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" Roxas asked.

"Sea Salt."

"Mine too." Roxas chuckled. "So… I bet your Namine is cute."

"When isn't she?" Paper Roxas chuckled. "I bet I could say the same to yours."

"Heheh, yeah." Roxas nodded as they both looked at the sunset.

"So, did Lea ask you about why the sun sets red?"

"Yeah, that know-it-all did…" Roxas said.

"He's one of a kind, I'll give him that."

"Hey, we heard that… and we're proud of that too!" Lea said.

"Yeah, got it memorized?" Paper Lea asked.

"Oh, your Lea has the same dorky line." Xion deadpanned.

"Hey! It is _not_ dorky!" Paper Lea said as they all laughed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Resume BGM**

"You do realize that Lea is probably having a blast, right?" Kairi asked.

"Don't forget Roxas and Xion." Sora added.

"And possibly Namine!" Paper Kairi and Sora added.

"…Riiiight…" Riku sighed.

"Hey wait a minute… do you guys hear that?" Wendy asked as they stopped what they were doing and looked way up high.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Do You Know Who I Am? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Wow! We're so up high!" Jr. exclaimed. "It's gorgeous! I wonder what it'd be like to look down…" He wondered as he hesitated… before taking a few steps.

"Hey! Look at this! This is awesome! This Papercraft is incredible!" Paper Jr. exclaimed, causing Jr's attention.

"Hey! Hey! Don't hog all of it, you hog!" Jr. exclaimed and then took off after him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Down below…_

 **Resume BGM**

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" Toadette yelled, causing everyone to jump as they saw the two Toadettes.

"Where the hell did _you_ two come from?!" Gray asked in shock, since they were right behind him.

"Never mind about that! They said something about a Papercraft! We need to do something about that!" Paper Toadette said.

"We also need someplace to build it… luckily, there's a village above us! Although you have to solve a few puzzles in order to get there." Toadette said, unaware of the Cirnos looking at each other and walking off somewhere.

"Yeah… it shouldn't be _too_ hard." Paper Toadette. "After we get there, we need to find a lot more Paper Toads so we can work on our projects!"

"Yeah, so good luck with tha-"

"Hey guys!" A voice interrupted them as they turned to see the Cirnos had built a ski lift made out of ice. "Instead of all of that crap, why don't you just go up in this?"

"Oh. My. Stars. THAT'S GENIUS!" Toadette yelled and then looked at the others. "See! I TOLD you that Cirno wasn't an idiot, but nooo, you never believed me!"

"Or me!" Paper Toadette said, causing them to facepalm.

"Oh brother…" Viridi sighed as they went up on the make shift Ski lift… although it was a bit slow as the Cirnos were flying back down and back up for the fun of it.

"Hey, Cirno." Riku said as Cirno was boredly flying up.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"So, about this universe of yours… since it's taking a while for us to get up there." He said. "What's it like?"

"Just about the same, now that I think about it." She said. "Although…" She explained the differences in her universe.

"Really… no pipes to anywhere?"

"Nope, just portals. It's a lot faster that way… though the Mushroom Kingdom still uses Warp Pipes. Eh, what are you gonna do?"

"And this Kai is the new princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, same with Maria and Sarasaland?"

"Technically, queens. They weren't exactly _born_ royally, but they did marry some hot princes, so… I guess they were _technically_ princesses in their eyes? I don't really understand how this royal stuff works anyway." She said.

"I see…" He said. "And what about this Sabrina? Is she cute?"

"That's the _first_ thing that came to your mind?" Cirno teased. "Of course she's cute! Everyone adored her! …Well, not _everyone_ … but still." She said. "She's basically a dork like Sora… only worse."

"Worse than Sora? I didn't think that was possible."

"Hey, you married her."

"I did?"

"Only a dork like you would marry someone even dorkier than you." Cirno said with a teasing wink.

"Oh ha ha…" Riku rolled his eyes. "So… I guess she's always liked me?"

"Uh… I think there was that one moment in her teenage years where she outright hated you for some… stupid reason, I wasn't paying attention to that moment. I was still in shock when she said that she actually hated you."

"Don't girls always say that to hide their feelings about their true love?"

"I guess so…? I always thought it was guys." Cirno shrugged. "Then again, I don't know much about love, to be honest with you."

"Hmm… good to know… what does she look like?"

"Eh, she's a bluenette."

"Bluenette? But Sora doesn't have blue hair, and neither do his parents."

"Maybe one of them does in my universe? I don't know, I never really met them. Anyway, I'd say something about her clothes but she changes 'em all the time, I couldn't tell ya." She said. "She also loves that ponytail of hers. She lives in Destiny Islands… and Alola… she has two homes."

"Two?"

"Yeah, the first one got destroyed thanks to some whack-a-doodle that rambled a lot. I think it was Feline or… whatever. Then there was that Mephiles weirdo…" She said. "Actually, the whole world got destroyed, which caused her to be an emotional wreck along with anyone else who survived such an apocalypse. This caused her to strain herself and keep on fighting, much to her kid's worry and then you came in to help her in some… Batman-like armor…" She said, rubbing her chin in thought. "Eh, I forgot what else was going on, but I do remember that Medusa had a helping hand in the world's destruction."

"Medusa? The one that tried to take down Pit before Hades showed up?"

"Bingo. She's not much of a problem anymore… though, it's been like… twelve years after we defeated Ultron. No… it wasn't Ultron, I think it was Sigma? Agh… he's a Transformer, I'll think of it!" She sighed. "Although I missed seven years because I came over here. Ugh, stupid time zones." She muttered. "Anyway, it's been twelve years, so I wonder if Medusa's making a comeback… nah, I doubt it." She said. "Wait… where was I?"

"Something about me in some armor?"

"Oh yeah! Then after that nonsense, we finally got rid of that huge transfor-… Unicron!" She suddenly said. "I just remembered that name now." She said, causing Riku to sweatdrop.

"How slow is this Ski Lift anyway?" Riku wondered.

"Who knows, but it made your wife sick when she was pregnant with Isaac." She said as Riku looked at her weird. "Long story." She chuckled. "Anyway, we defeated that loser and summoned this golden dragon with the help of Beerus and Whis, then all the worlds that were destroyed were put back into place."

"Who's Beerus and Whis?"

"Eh, some Dragonball people… I think." She said. "Although, Beerus is the God of Destruction and well, the terrifying thing is, he maaaaay have turned Flandre into the Goddess of Destruction, upping her power."

Riku paled. "Upping… Flandre's power?" He asked, looking behind to seeing Flandre behind him, happily talking with Remilia as her eyes turned to him and waved, causing him to shudder. "I don't want to know… I don't want to know… I don't _NEED_ to know!" He kept telling himself.

"During one of her rage moments, she destroyed Tenshi's home." Cirno said with a grin, causing Riku to sweatdrop again before he noticed he was at the top.

"Oh look, we're here!" Riku said as he hopped off and hurried away from Flandre.

"…What's his problem?" Flandre asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Cirno said as they walked off toward the Toad Village with the Toadettes following them as they wandered into the village.

"Hey hey, welcome everyone!" The Toad greeted. "And… paper everyone. Wow! This is so cool!" He said. "Do you guys wanna go to the inn to warm up? I'm sure there's a few-"

"No thanks. We're here to collect Paper Toads." Starlow said as they walked off.

"B-B-B-But… aww…" He pouted as once they got to the Lakitu Center, they all split off in different directions.

* * *

 _Back at the inn…_

"Ah… I feel warm already!" Peach giggled.

"I suppose we have to go back out into that dreaded cold…" Paper Peach sighed.

"We must press on." Sheik said.

"Oh, are you heading back into the cold somewhere?" A voice asked as they saw a maid with icy blue hair approach them.

"Yeah. We're heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Sheik said. "And you are?"

"My name is Flora. I came here on business, I was just heading back to meet with Master Corrin at the Smash Mansion."

"You know Corrin?" Peach asked.

"Yes. I'm one of his maids." She explained. "I can guide back to the Mushroom Kingdom, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, the cold doesn't bother me anyway. I come from an ice tribe village where it's always snowing. Mount Brr is nothing." She smiled. "And besides, there's going to be a blizzard soon, so we might as well head back down now."

"Alright, let's go." Paper Sheik said.

"Hooray…" Both Peachs said unenthusiastically as they walked out of the inn and headed off.

"Alright, this way!" Flora said as they took off, unaware that in the main square, the others had returned with all the other Paper Toads and they were just headed further into Mount Brr.

"Hey, is it always cold here?" A Paper Toad asked.

"Ugh, like you wouldn't believe. It never warms up here."

"Hmm, back in our world, it's always warm."

"SAY WHAT?! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Toad yelled.

"Hey Toadette, when's the papercrafts being built?"

"Yeah! When is it going to be built?"

"I'm hungry."

"I think I saw Peach…"

"QUIIIIET!" Toadette snapped. "I know you guys are anxious but we can't concentrate over all of this noise!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Paper Toadette exclaimed and then thought of something. "…Wait a minute, what if we do Peach?"

"Oh! That'll work… and you know what else will work?" Toadette asked as she was writing it down.

"What is it?"

* * *

 _Back with the gang…_

"Does anyone feel like we missed something?" Marisa asked as they were walking.

"Hmm, I don't think so…?" Reimu folded her arms. "We went to Twinsy Tropics and Doop Doop Dunes to save more Paper Toads, not to mention the ones in the ice caves…" She said. "I don't think we're missing anyone."

"It feels like we did." Marisa said.

"I'm with Marisa on this one." Erza said as some of the others nodded.

"Yeah, I'm on the same boat." Cirno said with Paper Cirno agreeing.

"I wonder who we missed?" Daiyousei wondered as they kept going.

"Do you think that Peach and Zelda were at the village?" Mario asked.

"I doubt the Koopa Troop would've been dumb enough to let them go." Paper Impa said. "If anything, it's probably just something that we forgot and we'll find it in the future."

"She's right." Impa said.

"Here's hoping." Link hoped as they walked up the steps… and when they did…

"Your highness, I say it's high time we return to the castle." Kamek said.

"But we're not done even playing yet!"

"Well, I know, but we need to get the princesses and get out of here." Paper Kamek advised.

"Besides, Mario and the gang could be closing in on us. I'm not so worried about Marisa, but… the others… maaaaaybe I should've told them too…" Kamek said, pushing his two index fingers together. "I'm kinda worried about Erza. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm hoping Cirno doesn't show up…"

"But Kamek-" Paper Jr. protested.

"No buts! Let's go before they-"

"Told us _what?"_ A voice asked as they turned towards the group.

"Agh… see what I mean? They all show up!" Kamek said and then grinned darkly at Marisa. "Having a fun time?" He smirked.

"T-Tell me… were you actually telling the truth or were you lying?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that I actually spoke the truth. Or I could be lying just to get under your skin! Ehehehehe! …But seriously though, I advise you not to harm me in order to find out."

"Or what? You'll let Bowser sic us? News flash, Bowser's not exactly the brightest bulb in the bush." Cirno said.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you, miss "I hopped universes!" Kamek said. "Didn't exactly work out in your favor, did it?"

"I regret doing something like that… and believe me, when I find that idiot… I'm gonna destroy her."

"Destroying yourself… oh, that oughta be entertaining! I'll grab the popcorn and-" A sword grazed his head. "EEEEK!"

"Just stop talking and fight." Erza said.

"Are you TRYING to give this Koopa a heart attack?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Oh please give him a heart attack! I can't stand his voice!" Paper Kamek said.

"HEY! That's enough from the peanut gallery!" Kamek shouted.

"Step aside, Kamek! We'll take care of this!" Junior said as the Bowser Jr. Papercraft marched towards them.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" A voice called out as several shadows overlapped them.

 **End BGM**

"We finally made all of these papercrafts!" Toadette called out… as several papercrafts were up in the air, held up by balloons.

"Alright! Cut the ropes!" Paper Toadette said.

"CUT THE ROPES?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" A Toad yelled.

"We're so high up, we'll die if we cut the ropes!"

"Oh please, has anyone actually _died_ of falling from huge heights in this kingdom?" Toadette asked.

"Uh… no…"

"Then cut the ropes!"

"If you say so…" The Toad said as they proceeded to cut them off, as one by one, the new Papercrafts fell.

 **BGM: On The March (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Besides Papercraft Peach that fell, the ones that joined her were Yuyuko, Gray, Kirby, Kairi, Cirno and Zelda.

"Oh my goodness, I look cute in papercraft!" Kairi fangirled, along with her paper self.

"Huh, never took Kairi as a fangirl." Cirno said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby grinned as he happily hopped up on the Papercraft along with his paper self.

"P-P-P-Papercraft… Kirby? I'll see you when it's over!" Kamek said as he disappeared along with his paper self.

Yuyuko giggled. "I look adorable!" She exclaimed as she hopped up along with her paper self. "Oooh! It comes with snacks on here!"

"Dibs on the banana!" Paper Yuyuko exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised…" Impa chuckled as he and her paper self were riding on top of Papercraft Zelda.

"Where's a papercraft Juvia?" Juvia asked. "Seriously, you made Papercraft Gray shirtless! HE'S SO DREAMY!"

"Oh give me a break!" Gray groaned as they prepared for battle while the others went to safety.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Attack and Run (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"You can't catch us!" Junior taunted as they ran off while some Papercraft Spikes came in to stop them, but unfortunately for them, Papercraft Kirby sucked one up and then spat it out as a papercraft star to destroy the other Papercraft Spikes and managed to knock over Papercraft Junior. "Ack!"

"Here we go." Impa said as Papercraft Zelda used Farore's Wind and teleported to the papercraft and slashed Papercraft Junior away with a sword.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray exclaimed, turning the entire arena into ice and making the Papercraft Junior slide and bounce off the walls repeatedly, then the Cirno papercraft jumped up in the air.

"Perfect Freeze!" She exclaimed, as it turned the whole entire place into a full blown blinding blizzard.

"Um… I think we blinded everyone." Paper Cirno said.

"Hey Toadette, I think you used too much power on the Perfect Freeze!" Cirno said after firing Danmaku. "Even _we_ can't see!"

"My bad!" Toadette's voice called out as the blizzard died down and the Papercraft Junior was then turned into a Papercraft Mr. Blizzard… until the snow was shaken off.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Paper Junior growled as they tossed out some Bob-ombs from the Papercraft, but Papercraft Peach charged and sent them flying back, knocking Papercraft Junior down and severely damaging it. And adding insult to injury, Papercraft Kirby sucked it up and spat it back out, hitting a wall in the process.

"Ow…" Junior groaned as he got back up.

"Hey look, a pretty colorful butterfly!" Paper Junior exclaimed.

"…Colorful butterfly? Uh oh…" Junior said as they turned to see the Yuyuko Papercraft charging up a Spell.

"Flowery Soul: Butterfly Delusion!" The Yuyukos exclaimed, hitting the papercraft and damaging it severely as they quickly got out of there, only for Papercraft Kairi to get in the way.

"Hello~!" Paper Kairi waved.

"…Ah crap…" Paper Junior groaned as the Papercraft Kairi proceeded to use Zantetsuken to finish off the papercraft, destroying it and sending the Juniors flying away.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yeah! We're getting better with the Keyblade!" Kairi cheered, high fiving her paper self.

"Should we tell her that it was the Papercraft's doing and not themselves?" Paper Cirno asked.

"Nah, let 'em have the moment." Cirno chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!" Kamek yelled.

"W-well… Zelda took off and replaced homeless men in the cell!" A Hammer Bro said.

"IDIOT! THAT HOMELESS MAN IS SHEIK… AND SHEIK. IS. ZELDA." Paper Kamek yelled. "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"

"Oh yeah? How can a woman change into a man in a blink of an eye in a cell? Huh? Ever thought about that?!" A Goomba asked.

Kamek pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm surrounded by idiots…" He muttered.

"General Guy would've had your heads for this, you should be glad he's not here!" Paper Kamek said as they conjured up dolls to look like the Peachs and Zeldas. "There, here's hoping the morons will fall for this."

"Actually, I hope the Bowsers will fall for this… and the Juniors." Kamek said… and then the Juniors fell near them. "…Speak of the devil."

"Do you think we need to make them more life-like? And… make them talk?"

"Oh, just steal stuff from Nitori and shove recorded messages into these things, I don't care! We don't have much time anyway!" Kamek said as they picked up the lifeless dolls. "Actually, here's hoping the Elite Trio are good actors."

"More like the Elite Sextet." Paper Kamek said as Kamek nodded.

"Alright, you two. Let's head back to the castle. Get in your Clown cars."

"Nngh… alright." Junior said as they got in their clown cars and took off.

"Is it me or… or they really heavy sleepers?" Paper Junior wondered.

"Don't worry about it!" Kamek exclaimed and as they did, the others nearly ran off a cliff, but luckily they were caught by the others.

"Agh, dammit, we're too late!" Marisa growled.

"Quick, let's go to Bowser's Castle!" Mario exclaimed as they took off, although Cirno decided to stick around.

"Hey Cirno, are you coming?" Daiyousei asked.

"Huh?" Cirno turned to her. "Yeah…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I'm just day dreaming. Wondering how my friends are doing, especially Gensokyo."

Daiyousei smiled. "I'm sure Gensokyo is doing well. I'm sure they're finding ways to bring you back."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I wonder what's going on over there right now… especially Tenshi."

"Tenshi? What about her?"

"Let's just say Flandre destroyed her home five yea-… actually, twelve years ago." She said.

"What? I know Tenshi can be a bit unbearable, but why?"

"Because nobody likes Tenshi." Cirno said and sighed. "Besides, I doubt Tenshi would be stupid enough to attack Flandre."

"Why's that?" Daiyousei asked and then Cirno explained why. "F-F-F-Flandre… G-G-G-Goddess… of… D-Destruction?!" Her whole body went pale.

"Yup… and to think the God of Destruction is a big kitty cat that loves food." She said. "Still, I wonder how they're holding up." She wondered while Daiyousei fainted on the spot. "Dai?" She knelt down. "Dai? Hello? Daaaaai?" She asked, poking her. "Come on, dummy, wake up." She said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Cirno's universe…_

Smoke was seen hovering about the forest, and some fairies went to investigate… only to see that the Scarlet Devil Mansion was in _ruins_. And to top it all off, Flandre was right there, gripping Tenshi's throat… and she had quite the glare on her. "If you destroy this mansion again, I will not be so kind." Flandre said, gripping Tenshi's throat. "You think you can just get by and destroy people's homes because I destroyed yours?"

"Nnngh…! It's because… Yukari told you to destroy MY home!"

"That's because nobody likes you." Flandre growled, gripping her harder. "If you want to live, go somewhere else… far away from here. If I ever catch wind of you destroying any of my friend's homes… I _will_ destroy you without any hesitation." She threatened, not looking entirely happy.

"A-ack…!"

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!" Flandre exclaimed, throwing Tenshi towards several trees and knocking them all down… and making a few holes inside of a few hills… and when Tenshi got up, Flandre was right there.

"Now go."

"Who made _you_ in charge of all this?!"

"You knocked out my friends… no… my family, during your rampage. I am _this_ close to destroying you."

"Oh bug off, Flandre! You aren't that special anyway! In fact, your entire Scarlet Devil Bullshit of a family isn't that impressive either, don't get me started on your sister! Oh, your big sister wanted to take over Gensokyo and locked you up! Oh, what a wonderful family… _not._ Your sister is just a big fat waste of energy if you ask me… and what's with those spell cards of hers anyway?! Don't get me started on that head maid, or that stupid Patchouli with her asthma. How is she still alive?! And another thing, your gatekeeper is nothing more than a lazy bitch! Then there's YOU, but I'm not going any further… because you know why? Your family is a big huge trainwreck. I'm just doing Gensokyo a favor by getting rid of this baggage you call a mansion!"

 **BGM: We Have to Defeat It (Sword Art Online)**

Flandre trembled with rage. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my family that way… IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed, summoning her Lavatein… and what made matters worse was that the whole ground was shaking violently as Tenshi's eyes widened in horror.

"W-wait! Flandre, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorr-"

"Oh, I know what you meant!" Flandre exclaimed as she jumped up in the air, 'kill' was seen in her eyes. "DIIIIE!" She screamed as Tenshi screamed and tried to run, but she tripped as she looked to see Flandre coming down… ready to end Tenshi…

When suddenly, a vine came out of nowhere and impaled Flandre right through the chest as Tenshi's eyes opened… to see Flandre coughing out blood and then the vine retreated, and then Flandre fell unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"F-Flandre…?" Tenshi wondered.

"Oh, don't worry about her." A voice said as a portal opened up to reveal Medusa walking over.

"Medusa?!"

"Indeed…"

Tenshi looked at Flandre. "Is she…?"

"Dead? No. She's just simply knocked out for a few days. As much as I want to rip her to shreds and tear her wings off and tear her into actual pieces, vampires have that unfortunate regeneration factor that will heal all wounds. So unfortunately, not even paralysis will hold her for long."

"Oh…" Tenshi whispered, looking a bit sorry for Flandre before turning to look at Medusa. "What are you doing here? You're not here to-"

"Oh, relax… I'm not here to destroy you. And I'm not here to destroy Gensokyo… yet. My powers are still growing." She said. "Instead… how about we team up? You join my cause."

"I… I'm not so sure… I won't team up with the likes of you!"

"Oh, that's unfortunate." Medusa said as a few vines suddenly entangled Tenshi. "You have so much potential." She said with a smirk as some poisonous fog surrounded Tenshi, making her cough before she fell unconscious. "There, when you wake up… you will join my side." She said, making a portal and laughing evilly as she walked back into the portal, with Tenshi right behind her with her vines.

* * *

 _Back at the other universe…_

"Nngh…" Cirno put Daiyousei over her shoulder. "I'm sure everything's fine…" She said as she flew over to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **Fun fact: I thought of the last scene while Cirno and Riku were talking and I immediately wrote it up, and then have Cirno say "Eh, i'm sure they're fine" in the middle of their conversation. But I thought "...You know, why don't I just put this at the end? It'll make more sense anyway."**

 **Also, I would've finished this chapter last night, but I couldn't stop watching the new Star Wars trailer! ...And before that, I was really hyped of the new RWBY trailer.**

 **AGH! SATURDAY AND DECEMBER 15TH CAN'T COME ANY SOONER! DX**


	9. The Key to Bowser's Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mountaintop Secrets (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh, there you are." Yukari said as Cirno was coming down. "Why is Daiyousei knocked out?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Cirno said. "She got a little tired." She lied.

"Uh-huh…" Yukari folded her arms.

"Okay, she fainted." Cirno said.

"How'd she faint?" Reimu asked.

"I dunno, all I said was that in my universe, Flandre was turned into a Goddess of Destruction. I didn't think she'd faint from that." Cirno said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled as soon as 'Flandre' and 'Goddess of Destruction' are mentioned together in the same sentence.

"I'm a _what_ in your universe? Cool!" Flandre grinned.

"Man, I can imagine the three of us fighting together!" Paper Flandre grinned.

"NO!" Everyone but Cirno yelled.

"…Buzzkills." Flandre sighed.

"That _would_ be terrifying, but yet cool at the same time." Cirno said.

"That reminds me…" Marisa said and looked at Reimu. "Remember when we were wondering if Dark Pit would instantly break up with Kaguya?"

"Yeeeeah… why?" Reimu asked and then she whispered in her ear. "…Wait wait wait, what? No no no, that can't be right. There's no way _those_ two are married. That other you must've been spouting nonsense!"

"Yeah well, she took me to Gensokyo after a look around the Mushroom Kingdom and lo and behold, there they were."

"…Oh god…"

"What are those two mumbling about?" Dark Pit asked… who was actually right next to Kaguya.

"Beats me." Kaguya said.

"…I wonder if…" Mokou looked at the two before shrugging it off. "Nah…"

"Guys! Focus! Luigi was about to say something!" Starlow said. "Also, remind me to _never_ go to that universe."

"Your loss." Cirno chuckled.

"…Riiiight, anyway." Starlow said as they turned to Luigi who was holding a Bowser Medallion.

"Anyway… remember when we saw that wall in the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon, the one with Bowser's emblem on it? I have a feeling this is the key to get to Bowser's Castle."

"Couldn't we just, you know, walk over to the castle?" Paper Cirno asked.

"I think they'd be expecting that." Cirno said, rubbing her chin in thought. "I think."

"Yeah." Mario nodded. "We always have to get a bit creative every time we go to Bowser's castle."

"Oh please, I say we just knock down the doors!" Natsu smirked.

"Yes, but sometimes going a different way leads to better results." Erza explained. "Not to mention there's the element of surprise."

"But there's no fun in that." Natsu complained.

 _"Natsu."_ Erza glared.

"On second thought, element of surprise is good."

"Okay, so we head over to the dungeon and bring that thing over." Starlow said. "Great… just when I thought we'd never go back there."

 **End BGM**

"Well, let's go." Samus said as they nodded and took off as they went a different way to follow the Kameks, and as they did, they wound up in another part of Doop Doop Dunes where they came across Nabbit once more, and before Nabbit could get away, the two Samus' grabbed a hold of Nabbit before throwing him far away… and dropping Dropchopper for their troubles.

"I suddenly feel bad for him." Viridi said.

"No kidding." Sanae nodded.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about him for a while." Byakuren said as they kept walking, dealing with the various Spikes, Pokeys and Sandmaarghs in the area, but as they got closer to the Twinsy Tropics…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled, as they turned around to see the Koopa Bros landing on the ground.

 **BGM: Koopa Bros. Keep Cool! (Paper Mario)**

"You guys again?" Starlow asked.

"Of course! We still have a bone to pick with all of you! We didn't get down to business ever since those Pokeys interrupted us!" Red said.

"Yeah, now we get to settle the score!" Green declared.

"…They can't be serious, right?" Samus asked.

"They are." Youmu sighed.

"Well, let's do this then." Paper Youmu said.

"Wait, hang on, I'm picking up on something in my scanner." Paper Samus said. "Samus, how about-"

"Yeah, I'm getting it." Samus said.

"Oh please, you're just stalling!" Yellow said. "We'll take you on here and now!"

"Yeah, and we'll… hey, does anyone else feel rumbling?" Black wondered as they turned around to see tons of Charging Chucks coming in fast.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who do they think they are?!" Red yelled. "We were here first!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Yellow asked.

"Simple! We'll show them not to try and steal the spotlight!"

"…Luigi, you got the Dropchopper ready?" Mario asked.

"You know it." Luigi said, pulling it out.

"Alright, boys! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Red yelled as they ran towards the Chargin' Chucks. But a few sad seconds later…

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" All four of them yelled as a star shined brightly in the sky.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, now that they're out of the way… let's show 'em who's boss!" The Chargin' Chuck leader said. "Wait a minute, where's the Mario Bros?"

"Up here!" Mario said as they dropped down to knock down a bunch of them, KO'ing a few of them as they jumped off, and good thing too, since the Samus' fired their Zero Lasers at them, combined with the Marisa's Master Sparks to add insult to injury, but to their amazement, only a few had dodged the attacks.

"Aha! You missed us!" One of them said… and then saw a huge paper hammer held by the Paper Bros, and they were coming down hard. "…Ah crud…" He groaned as they were hit and they went up high in the air with the Mario Bros, and they proceeded to use Quad Whirligig, going down and hitting the rings to gain speed… and once they got to the platforms, they went through all of them before drilling them into the ground hard enough to spin around like a top before all four of them hopped off… and the Chargin' Chucks were all defeated.

"Well, that takes care of that." Marisa grinned as they took off.

 **BGM: Epic Story (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Alright, so where was it again?" Marisa asked.

"This way." Samus said, picking it up on her scanner as they walked over towards the wall.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A voice yelled as they turned to see a Paper Goomba approaching them. "Man, you guys are fast!"

"Wait, who are you?" Mario asked.

"Who am-are you serious?! I'm the guy with the crease? How you wrecked me?" He asked, showing off his crease. "Hello! Ring any bells?"

"…Sorry, but we don't talk to paper amateurs." Starlow said as they walked off.

"HEY HOLD ON!" Paper Goomba got in front of them. "I know you have the Medallion, so hand it over! …Just so no one can steal it." He said as everyone looked at each other and walked off. "Did I say hand it over, I meant just take a look at it!"

"…He's desperate." Paper Sakuya said.

"Yep." Sakuya nodded.

"Flandre." Both Meilings said as the two Flans walked over to the Paper Goomba.

"Oh, uh… hi…" The Paper Goomba sweatdropped as both Flans grinned… before simply flicking him away… and since this is Flandre, the flick was more like being hit by a Bullet Bill. "YAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled as he slammed into a wall. "Ow…" He groaned while two Fire Bros looked on.

"I knew he couldn't handle it." He said.

"Tell me about it. You'd think he'd be more convincing to have him join them and steal the medallion."

"Soooo… do we take it?"

"And deal with two vampires that can destroy you with a clench of a fist if you just look at them weird? No thank you."

"So, what do we tell the boss?"

"Simple, we tell him that Flandre took it and threatened to kill us."

"And what about the Kameks?"

"Same thing."

"Ganondorfs?"

"That you were the one who let them get away with it."

"Oh good… HEY!" Fire Bro yelled. "You're gonna throw me under the Wiggler bus like that?!"

"Hey, I don't want to face his ugly mug, thank you very much."

"So what if he does confront you?"

"I'll tell him that if he wants me to talk, he'll have to-"

 **Pause BGM**

"Do what, commander?" A voice asked, as the Fire Bros froze and turned to the two Ganondorfs.

"You… didn't happen to hear all of that, would you?"

 **BGM: Ganondorf's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"We did." Ganondorf said, folding his arms. "And we know that the Kameks are holding our full powers hostage."

"Wait, you know that?!"

"Do you take us for fools?" Paper Ganondorf asked. "We're well aware that they don't trust us and they locked our powers away."

"Our powers lie in that staff that the fool Kamek holds." Ganondorf said. "We will wait until the time is right."

"However, since you know now, I'm afraid we can't let you live."

"Oh please, you don't scare us! You're not half the men who you used to be!" Fire Bro said. "We took care of your powers, so you'll have to listen to us!"

"D-Dude… I'd… shut up if I were you."

"Why? I'm not scared of hi-" Ganondorf quickly grabbed him by the throat. "Ack!"

"I may not be at full strength, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Wh-when Bowser finds out about this…"

"No need. We'll just simply say that you two had fallen into the water and were eaten alive by the Cheep Chomps." Ganondorf said, as his hand was enveloped in dark aura.

"Nnngh…!"

"Now… die."

The other Fire Bro backed up and tried to run off, but as he did, Paper Ganondorf was waiting for him, holding his sword in his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as the Fire Bro's eyes widened in horror.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Ah, so here it is." Starlow said. "Now, we just-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"…What was that?!" Wendy asked as they quickly got into position.

"It was probably just a Scaredy Rat." Starlow said after nothing came as they proceeded to use the Medallion on the door, only for it to disappear and reveal a wall.

"…Oh sure, all of that for nothing." Gray said.

"Well, we might as well start digging." Starlow said as they proceeded to go further after digging through the wall with the help of Quad Dig and Virgo, and then they kept going while dealing with some Ant Troopers as they saw a pipe up ahead. "Aha! Here it is!"

"Wait… I feel like it's a trap." Mario said.

"Eh, you're probably just imagining things." Starlow said as they proceeded onward and towards the pipe… and once they got in…

"Hey, what's blocking the way?!"

"Ha! You think you can get past here?"

"Hmph! This way is towards Bowser's Castle, but we won't let you get past!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!"

Cue tons of fighting and pains, as some people came out of the warp pipe in pain.

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Ack! Wendy! You okay?!"

"Agh, that was my tail!"

"Alright, now you asked for it! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"My hat!"

"Ack! My little doll of Gray!"

"Your WHAT?!"

"No, not my keys! Aquarius will kill us!'

"Hey, don't touch my mustache!"

"PERFECT FREEZE!"

"Here, have a Master Spark!"

"Dammit, I can't see anything in here!"

"Okay, you asked for it… SUPERNOVA SPARKLE!"

And with that, everyone was launched out of the warp pipe, smoldering and coughing out smoke. "Whoops… sorry guys." Starlow apologized as Larry, Ludwig and their paper selves came out of the Warp Pipe, not looking very happy.

 **End BGM**

"You know what? We can do this the old fashioned way!" Larry said. "And you know, we can do the same thing like what Roy and Wendy did!" He said, pulling out the die.

"Perfect! Hahaha!" Paper Larry laughed as Larry rolled the die.

"Aaaand we get: Juvia and Sora!" Larry said.

"Huh, not bad." Ludwig said.

"And for our paper selves, they'll be fighting… Paper Remilia and Paper Erza!" Larry said.

"…Can we get a do over?" Paper Larry asked.

"Nope, no do overs!"

"…Crud."

"We can manage." Paper Ludwig said. "Besides, at least it's not Samus."

"You kidding? At least Samus can't kill you with just a glare!" Paper Lary yelled.

"You sure you're not thinking of Flandre?"

"Like it matters at this point!" He said as the fighters came up to battle while the others stayed put.

 **BGM: Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix)**

"Let's do this." Sora said, summoning the Ultima as Juvia got ready to fight while Larry and Ludwig pulled out their wands. Sora ran forward and proceeded to use Sonic Blade on Larry while Juvia dealt with Ludwig.

"Ha ha!" Larry fired homing magic at Sora but he quickly dodge rolled out of the way as he ran forward and slashed him a few times before sending him away with Stun Impact. "Gah!" He growled as Sora jumped back and used Fira on him, but Larry fired magic at the fireball to get rid of it, then Sora jumped in the air and used Strike Raid on him, but Larry rolled out of the way. "Phew…" He smiled, but Sora landed on top of him. "OOOF!" He yelled as Sora resummoned his Keyblade.

"Heheh… oh!" Ludwig smirked and breathed fire, but Juvia blocked it with a wall of water as she jumped up.

"Water Slicer!" She called out as Ludwig fired magic to get rid of it, but then Juvia landed near him and kicked him away, before unleashing torrents of water at him to knock him away.

"Alright, I'm gonna freeze you up solid!" Ludwig exclaimed and fired an icy magic spell on her, but Juvia dove out of the way and used Water Jigsaw to hit him a few times. "Alright… now let's try this!" He said, but then he was suddenly captured in a big ball of water.

"Hmph, can you escape that watery prison?" Juvia smirked, but to her surprise, Ludwig disappeared. "What?!"

"I believe I can." Ludwig smirked as Juvia turned around and saw that she was surrounded by a few clones, who were running around and firing magic at her as she tried to dodge but got hit a few times.

"Nnngh… alright…" She growled as she spread her arms out and spun around the opposite direction, spraying water out of her arms and acting like a sprinkling, as the clones disappeared while the real Ludwig was hit.

"Gah!"

"Gotcha!" Juvia said as she jumped up. "Water Cyclone!"

Larry ran forward and slid underneath Sora to trip him up and then proceeding to fire magic at him at point blank. "Gah!" Sora cried before Larry got in his shell and spun directly at him a few times before Sora had enough. "Slow down!" He said as he cast a Slow spell on Larry and then he smirked and then jumped away, unleashing Ragnarock on him, sending Larry away… and then the Slow spell went off.

"Aaagh! How are you… you're supposed to be low level!"

"You can thank Hades for that." Sora said. "…I can't believe I just said that." He awkwardly scratched his cheek as Larry growled as he charged at Sora again inside of his shell, but he was ready as he proceeded to use Eruption to knock him into the air, and then he jumped up and used Aerial Slam onto him, then used Thundara on him.

"Water Cane!" Juvia called out as she slapped Ludwig repeatedly before she had enough and proceeded to use another cyclone to wash up Ludwig to knock him away before she ran over to him and smirked. "Water Claw!"

"Gah!" Ludwig growled before he quickly got up and breathed fire, but Ludwig was no match for her water as he tried to fire magic at her, but she kept attacking him before slapping him away to Larry, who wasn't doing much either as she drenched them both in water.

"Sora!"

"On it!" Sora nodded as he proceeded to use Thundara as they both screamed in agony before fainting.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, still got it!" Sora said as he turned to Juvia and high fived her.

"Took you two long enough." A voice said as they turned to see Paper Remilia and Paper Erza sitting on top of the two Paper Koopalings on top of each other, and Paper Remilia was drinking tea made by Paper Sakuya while Paper Erza was eating some paper Strawberry Shortcake.

"Yeah, we wiped the floor with them easily." Paper Remilia said.

"We were just getting ourselves comfortable while you two were still battling." Paper Erza said, finishing her cake. "Mmm… delicious!"

"Something tells me they beat them in a couple of seconds." Sora said.

"Indeed." Juvia said as they both sweatdropped.

"Thirty seconds to be exact, but who's counting?" Paper Remilia said, finishing her drink as they hopped off.

"Nnngh… we'll be back!" Ludwig said as they ran off while carrying off their paper counterparts.

"Alright! Let's go to Bowser's Castle!" Starlow said as they took off, unaware of the Ganondorfs witnessing the whole thing.

"Not bad… not bad indeed." Ganondorf said.

"Do we strike?" Paper Ganondorf asked.

"No… we strike once Bowser has been taken care of. For now, we head back to the castle." Ganondorf said, making a portal.

"As you wish." Paper Ganondorf said as they walked over to the portal while both of them were laughing evilly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah, nothing beats fishing!" Hades said, the three of them fishing.

"Especially when you're fishing inside a black hole in Bubble Blast Galaxy." The other Hades said.

"Yep! So… what are we fishing for exactly?" Paper Hades asked.

"Simple." Hades chuckled. "We're bringing back an old acquaintance of Youmu's!"

"Ah yes, of course." Other Hades said and felt a snag. "Oh! I got a bite!" He said and then pulled up a 1-Up. "Bah… another 1-Up." He said, tossing it into the pile of other 1-Ups, coins and a few Goombas.

"Keep fishing boys! That painting has got to be around here somewhere." Hades said as they kept on fishing

* * *

 **The funny thing is, the RNG was kind enough for the original Koopalings, but was downright sinister to the paper variants... I guess it just doesn't like the Paper Koopalings.**


	10. A Big Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mysterious Bowser's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Ah, so we made it." Starlow said as they hopped out of a Warp Pipe.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." Marisa smirked. "Take the Peaches and Zeldas and nobody will know what happened."

"Totally!" Paper Marisa said.

"Funny, coming from the girls that likes to let themselves known whenever you go and steal one of our books." Patchouli said as Paper Patchouli nodded in agreement.

"This is a whole different topic!" Marisa said.

"Alright, let's go." Erza said. "We should be able to find them without easily being detected." She said as they proceeded to walk forward, being wary of the Koopatrols and the Paper Koopatrols that were walking around the area, along with a few Koopas and Goombas walking about.

"How is that we're not being seen?" Daiyousei wondered.

"We're being sneaky." Erza said.

"That and duct tape does wonders on Natsu." Yukari said as they saw duct tape on the two Natsus, much to their annoyance.

"Finally, a way to shut up that idiot." Gray said as the others agreed as they kept walking past, but as they were sneaking around, the Kameks spotted them.

"Oh, would you look at that." Kamek said.

"A great attempt, I'll give that that.'

"Not to mention that duct taping Natsu gives them the element of surprise." Kamek said and then summoned a notepad. "Note to self: Duct tape Marisa's yapper shut." He said.

"Oh, add me to that list!"

"Got it." Kamek said and wrote it down. "Alright, do we have it ready?"

"Yes, we do."

"Alright, let's give 'em a show!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Alright, we're closing in." Starlow said. "Just a little farther…"

 **BOOM!**

"Whoa!" Starlow exclaimed after a Papercraft Bullet Bill landed near them.

"Mama mia, where'd that Papercraft Bullet Bill come from?!" Luigi asked.

"Wait… Papercraft Bullet Bill? …Oh no…" Lucy said, and right on cue, Papercraft King Boo landed on the ground, along with a few Papercraft Dry Bones.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Do You Know Who I Am? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Oh ho ho! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Kamek said as he and Paper Kamek appeared.

"Ah, this is glorious. Just look at those fearsome teeth!" Paper Kamek said.

"Yeah… it's a shame that we're not able to use it on them." Kamek said. "As much as I want to crush Marisa, I'd want a fair fight actually."

"You too? Huh, what do you know."

"Yeah… it's too bad we can't use it on one of _their_ Papercrafts. I wonder what it'd be like."

"Yeah, I can see it now!"

"Me too."

"No, really!" Paper Kamek pointed as Kamek turned around to see a Papercraft Yoshi, Youmu, Viridi, Dark Pit, Erza, and Papercraft Daisy. "I actually see it now!"

"Hello~!" Toadette waved, causing the two to anime fall.

"They got it built while we were talking!" Kamek groaned as they got back up. "Where did _they_ come from?!"

"Simple! We built it!" Paper Toadette smiled.

"No no no, we meant HOW did you get it all the way over here?!" Paper Kamek asked.

"We built it in here."

"B-but… you weren't with them!"

"So?" Toadette asked, her hands behind her head with a casual smile.

"…She's quite crafty, I'll give her that." Kamek said. "Alright, let the showdown begin!"

"AHAHAHA!" A voice laughed as Lemmy, Morton and their paper selves were on top of it. "Let's do this!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Morton and the others exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hiroari Shoots a Strange Bird ~ Till When? (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"Alright, let's take it down!" Youmu said as they and Papercraft Yoshi came to their aid while the others dealt with the Dry Bones and Boos.

"Let's see if you can keep up! Ha!" Morton said.

"MORTON CRUSHES YOU." Paper Morton said.

"Ignore him!" Morton told them as Youmu and King Boo collided into each other.

"Agh… this brings back memories!" Youmu grunted as they pulled back.

"But just like your King Boo, we destroyed ours! So what good will it do on that?" Paper Youmu asked.

"MORTON SHOWS YOU!" Paper Roy yelled, charging directly at the Youmus, but the Papercraft Yoshi quickly got around and Yoshi stuck out its tongue to hit its back and then slammed into it from behind to knock them over.

"Whoa!" Paper Lemmy exclaimed before the Papercraft Youmu proceeded to slash Papercraft King Boo away. "Agh!"

"Oh yeah, you showed us." Paper Youmu sarcastically said.

"There's more where that came from!" Morton said as King Boo got back up as they proceeded to ram each other again.

"…How do they know about the rivalry between Youmu and King Boo anyway?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno." Paper Luigi shrugged.

"Isn't he in a black hole?" Paper Mario asked.

"Yes." Mario nodded. "Though I wonder how the Koopalings know." He wondered before they all shrugged as they had the Yoshi to help the Youmus again.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to be scared?!" Lemmy asked.

"We got over our fears a long time ago!" Youmu said, as the Papercraft Youmu slashed it away, as the swords glowed.

"Three Kons, Seven Hakus!" Paper Youmu said, unleashing bullethell on the King Boo papercraft.

"MORTON NOT LIKE THIS."

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Lemmy exclaimed as King Boo charged them, but then the Yoshi hit them from behind and then ground pounded them for extra damage, then Youmu proceeded to slice and dice to pieces.

"Alright, we need back up! NOW!" Paper Lemmy yelled as a few Papercraft Boos came in to help.

"We'll take care of them, you focus on King Boo!" Mario called out to them.

"Right!" Youmu nodded as they kept clobbering each other again and again.

"What's the matter, feeling tired? Ahahaha!" Morton laughed.

"No, but I'm pretty sure the Boos are!" Youmu said as they kept at it, both of their papercrafts not looking so hot, but they were both evenly matched, until King Boo decided to tackle them, but the Youmus were ready for this as they circled around King Boo and tackled King Boo to the ground to knock it down. They then looked at each other and nodded, as the swords glowed.

"Spirit-Cutting Sword: Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood!" Both of them yelled as they slammed the swords to the ground, creating a huge pillar of energy that obliterated the King Boo while the Lemmys and Mortons were launched into the sky, followed with a shining star.

 **End BGM**

"And that's that." Youmu said, high fiving her paper counterpart as they regrouped with everyone.

"Not bad. You definitely seem to have gotten over your fear of ghosts." Erza said.

"I've told you before." Youmu chuckled.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice screamed as they turned to see the Kameks holding the Toadettes hostage.

"Now that we know where they come from, we'll just have to lock these two up and they'll never have to make another Papercraft again!" Kamek laughed.

"…Though I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something…" Paper Kamek said, and then a gap opened up near them, followed by the sound of a train. "Ooooh, right."

"Oh please, they wouldn't harm the Toadettes, would they?" Kamek asked. "…Though my hands are feeling free." He said as they looked down to see another gap and then the Toadettes were with the others. "Oh… crud."

"Have fun with a Bullet Train!" Yukari waved.

"Did you say Bullet-" The train came by and took the two with them. "TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

The train proceeded to fall into the castle and exploded inside of it, as everyone winced at that. "Oh, that'll leave a mark!" Meiling said.

"Better them than me." Cirno said.

"We're okay! …Ow…"

"Phew…" Marisa silently sighed with relief.

Erza sighed. "So much for the element of surprise…"

"Well, we did all we could." Paper Erza said.

"Mmph! Mmmph!"

"Hang on, Natsu! We'll take it off!" Happy said as he and his paper counterpart pulled off the duct tape… only problem was… they ripped it off really fast.

* * *

 _With the Peaches and Zeldas…_

"Agh, I'm not sure how this will work!"

"Oh, put a sock in it, Sargeant Guy! I'm sure they won't notice the difference!"

"If I have to kiss Mario, I'm out!" Paper Private Goomp said.

"Which one?"

"DOES IT MATTER?!"

"Well, I'm not gonna kiss Link, thank you very much!" Paraplonk said.

"Ugh, here's hoping they're not stupid enough to-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The two Natsus screamed loud enough to shatter every window in the castle.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Um… please tell me that wasn't Natsu extremely pissed off…"

"It's either Natsu or Flandre, I don't want to know who it is though!"

"Hey! Both of you pipe down!" Junior said. "I'm trying to sleep… brr… it's so cold…"

"Wait a minute…" Paper Junior said. "…Peach, have you gained weight?"

"Hey! Don't take that tone with ME, young man! How dare you!"

"Psst, that was supposed to be a female voice!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Paper Junior glared at them before breathing fire, burning alive the counterparts… and revealing the Elite Trio and their paper counterparts being inside the fakes, along with a few Shy Guys.

"Crud." All six of them said.

"…I knew this wouldn't work." A Shy Guy mumbled.

"AHA! Where's the REAL Peach and Zelda?!"

"How should WE know?!"

"Grrr… Junior!" Paper Junior exclaimed.

"Huh wha?!"

"They've escaped! Both Peachs and Zeldas are gone!"

"What!" Junior got back up. "Alright, time for some action!" Junior said as they both took off.

"Soooo… are we just gonna hang around in this cage?"

"I can't believe you talked us into this…"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Maaaaybe we shouldn't have done it…" Wendy said, as she and Paper Wendy were still covering their ears.

"Yeah… our bad…" Happy winced.

"Well, one thing left to do!" Natsu said after rubbing his cheeks. "LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" He yelled as the two of them took off, proceeding to destroy everything in sight.

"Well… it was bound to happen eventually." Lucy sighed.

"Besides, we kiiiinda made ourselves known with that train." Flandre said as they took off, and about a few minutes later, they ran into the Juniors.

"Oh!" Junior exclaimed. "You wouldn't happen to know where Peach and Zelda are at, do you?"

"Yeah, they're with you!" Mario said as they got ready to fight.

"Whoa, no they're not! They're definitely with you!" Paper Junior said.

"Yeah right, like we believe that! They're obviously with you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh riiiiight, blaaaame the kids here!" Junior said. "They're obviously gone and you took them! Next thing we know, you'll take away THIS!" He said, pulling out the book.

"…Hey, isn't that the book from where our paper counterparts came from?" Samus asked.

"It is indeed." Impa said.

"…Crap, maybe I shouldn't have done that." Junior said.

"Ya think?" Paper Junior asked.

"Alright, now let's take it back and the princesses!" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded.

"Sooo… should we run or fight?" Paper Junior asked.

"Fighting is _way_ more fun!" Junior said, hopping in the Clown Car.

"I couldn't agree more!" Paper Junior said as they got in the clown car. "We'll be taking back the princesses!"

"No, WE'LL be taking back the princesses AND the book!" Reimu declared as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

The Juniors' Clown Cars opened their mouths up to fire cannonballs, but they all quickly avoided that, so Junior went for the punching bags and tried to punch Natsu and Erza, but they both blocked it and slashed them away, causing him to growl and breathed fire, but Natsu ate it up while Mario and Luigi both jumped up and hammered him in the head. "Yow!"

"Hey Bro!" Mario said, pulling out the Cannonball Chuck that they found in the Doop Doop Dunes. "Wanna give this a try?"

"Oh yeah!" Luigi nodded as they took off while Marisa and Reimu proceeded to fire Yin Yang Orbs and Stardust Reverie on both of the Juniors as Paper Junior attempted to ram into them, but Paper Meiling got in the way and blocked the attack, before flipped him over to knock him out of the Clown Car, then Paper Sakuya launched knives at them.

"YOOOOW!" He yelled, and then Paper Kirby proceeded to suck up the Clown Car before spitting it back out… and onto Paper Junior. "Gah!" He yelled, before the next thing he knew, Paper Kirby had a cannon inside his mouth and shot a few cannonballs. "Ow! I'll show you!" He exclaimed.

"Hehehehe!" Junior smirked, trying to cut them with his buzzsaws but they jumped back as the Lucys ran over and did a powerful Lucy kick to knock him back, then the Daisys proceeded to kick them harder after they ran to Junior. "Ack! Your kicks are quite impressive… but now I'll- hey, did it get dark all of a sudden?" He asked as he looked up.

"WHY DID I AGREE TO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Luigi yelled as he and the Cannonball smacked right into him, causing lots of damage.

"Oh! That'll hurt!" Daiyousei winced before the Daiyouseis and Cirnos went over and proceeded to fire Danmaku at the dazed Junior and then Cirno unleashed Perfect Freeze on the Juniors to blind them, where the Remilias proceeded to fly in and punched the two of them away, then Sora and Riku both used Thundara on the both of them, and then Paper Junior was the first to fall.

"Ack! No!" Junior exclaimed, pulling out a 1-Up. "Don't worry, I'll get you back up!" He said… aaand then it was sucked up by Kirby. "Hey!"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled and then Paper Mario and Luigi both jumped on him to daze him, before the Kairis pulled him close with Magnega, and then the Youmus slashed through the Koopa Clown Car to deal serious damage… and then…

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Both Natsus yelled, punching it hard enough to cause it to explode.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Junior yelled before he landed on the ground, knocked out cold.

 **End BGM**

"Wahoo! We did it!" Natsu exclaimed, high fiving his counterpart.

"Alright, now let's go find the princesses!" Wendy cheered as the Samus' scanned the area.

"That can't be right…" Paper Samus said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"We're not picking up on Peach _or_ Zelda in our scanners." Samus said. "And neither of the paper forms as well."

"Wait, they're not? Your scanners must be malfunctioning." Starlow said.

"They _never_ malfunction." Samus said.

"I guess they were telling the truth." Paper Samus said.

"Uuugh…" Junior groaned as he reached over to Paper Junior. "Me… we… we…" He groaned before passing out.

"Wait… if they're not here… then where are-"

"JUNIOR!" A voice boomed.

"Uh oh…" Mario said.

"Quick, grab the book!" Starlow said as Luigi went to grab it, but then the doors opened up.

"Yikes!" Luigi said as he jumped back a little… and the Bowsers walked out.

"Junior, the princesses seem to have gone for a little stroll. Prisoners aren't supposed to do that!" Bowser said as he and Paper Bowser walked forward. "I mean, hello! Mario and the others are right there!" He said. "Though, we're not seeing the princesses anywhere, so they _must_ have gone on ahead to the castle."

"Come on, Junior! Up and at 'em!" Paper Bowser said.

"Junior!" Bowser said as he shook his shell. "Junior? Why aren't you moving?" He asked as the rest slowly backed up. "Junior? Come on, we have a surprise fo-" He paused as he then saw the wounds that he received in battle as his eyes widened in shock… before his eyes darkened, his fists trembled with rage… and his whole body shook.

"What did you do…" Bowser growled.

"We'll uh… just be going..." Lucy said as they tried to take off, only to be met with a stream of fire that nearly roasted them. "Eeek!"

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON?!"** Bowser roared rather loudly. Saying that he was pissed off was an understatement of the century.

"Why would you do something like that?!" Paper Bowser asked, also furious as they picked up the unconscious Juniors.

"D-Dad… the book…"

"Shh, save your strength…" Bowser said before glaring hard at everyone, as they all looked a little guilty. "Kamek! Lift the castle up!" He ordered, as they proceeded to ignite the thrusters on top of the castle, as they were taken up to the sky while everyone else ran off… but then a sudden freak wind thanks to being on top blew them all away, but luckily they grabbed on to the ledge… as Starlow was hanging on to it with her teeth.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Kamek mused as he fired magic at the ones that were holding on to the ledges, which were Starlow, Juvia and Marisa, but they quickly maneuvered from side to side to avoid them, causing him to get frustrated… but then had an idea and he went to Starlow first. "You know, you have incredibly strong teeth." He complimented.

"Oh thank you! I worked extra hard to make them so shiny!" Starlow smiled. "…Uh oh." She said and then the first group flew off. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL TEETH HAS BEEN MY UNDOING YET AGAAAAIN!"

"Sucker." Kamek said as he went to Juvia next. "You want to know something? The Grays were in that first group."

"WHAT?!" The Juvias yelled. "WE'RE COMING GRAY!"

"No no no! Don't do it! Don't do it!" Youmu pleaded… buuuuut unfortunately, Juvia let go.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"AAAAH, YOU IDIOOOOOT!" The Cirnos yelled… and then Kamek went to Marisa.

"Nnngh, try all you like, none of it will work on me!"

"You're right… but I have my ways." Kamek said as he pulled out… a feather? "Tell me… are you ticklish?"

"Not to my knowledge… no…"

"Well, let's put that to the test." Kamek said as he flicked the feather on her nose. "Are you ticklish there? No… how about the neck?" She wondered, tickling her there.

"Pfft…" Marisa snickered, trying to hold it in.

"Marisa, stay strong!" Sanae exclaimed.

"Oooh, you like it there, eh?" Kamek asked. "Perhaps you're more ticklish…" He fired magic at Marisa's armpit, opening up part of her sleeve and went there. "Here!" He said, hearing Marisa giggling.

"Marisa! Don't let go!" Sanae exclaimed. "That little fiend…!"

"Come on! Don't give in!" Viridi said.

"I'd like to remind you that I'm not good at flying!" Pit said.

"I… can't… I must… resist… hahaha…!" Marisa said, trying her hardest to contain herself.

"Hmm…" Kamek picked up one of Marisa's hand and let the feather softly go through the palm of her hand… aaaand that's where Marisa lost it and laughed uncontrollably, as her other hand slowly started to lose its grip.

"N-no…! P-P-P-Please…!" Marisa begged through her uncontrollable laughter.

"One more should do it!" Kamek said, going for her stomach and tickling her there as Marisa kept laughing… before she let go of the ledge, causing them all to scream. "Ha! All of that watching Master Bowser tickle torture the young prince was SO worth it!"

"…Remind me to do _that_ next time!" Paper Kamek said.

* * *

 _At Peach's castle…_

"Thank you for helping us get down to Mount Brrr, Flora!" Peach said.

"You're welcome. Take care!" Flora waved as she took off while the Sheiks turned back into Zeldas.

"Well, that was worth it." Zelda said and then they saw everyone falling down to the ground. "What in the…?" She wondered as one by one, they fell on the ground in a huge pile, with Marisa on top.

"Stupid Kamek…" She groaned.

"I'll say! I can't believe you're so ticklish!" Viridi complained.

"Um… what happened?" Paper Peach asked.

"Oh! Peach!" Paper Mario said.

"Oh… this is awkward." Mario said.

"What is?" Peach asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"…Oh gods…" Paper Zelda whispered.

"Well, your heart was… in the right place, I guess?" Zelda wondered.

"At least you are safe. Where were you?" Impa asked as they explained what happened.

"So you were escaping Mount Brr? I _wondered_ if we were missing something!" Starlow said.

"Uh, guys?" Wendy pointed up to the sky. "What's that?"

"That looks like…" Erza looked up. "Oh no…"

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Bwahahaha! You like this Junior? I call this Neo Bowser Castle!" Bowser declared. "And now… THIS IS FOR INJURING OUR SONS!" He yelled, as the Airship armada began firing everywhere. "Target Toad Town! Target the Observatory! TARGET EVERYTHING!"

"Bowser." Ganondorf approached. "Instead of firing cannonballs at them, why not use King Bills on them all?"

"King Bills? Brilliant!" Bowser said. "MEN! FORGET THE CANNONBALLS! LOAD UP ON THE KING BILLS!" He ordered.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"This will make them pay! Bwahaha!" Paper Bowser declared as all the cannons were loaded.

"They're all locked and loaded, sir!"

"Good! UNLEASH ARMAGEDDON!" Bowser yelled.

"With all due respect sir, um… is it necessary to wipe out Toad Town?" Kamek asked.

"THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM HAS BEEN STANDING FOR FAR TOO LONG! I WILL TAKE OVER BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! THEY HURT MY SON… AND THEY WILL PAY! NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND!"

Kamek sighed. "Very well, sir…" He said.

"FIIIIIRE!" Bowser yelled, as several King Bills were launched, and there several loud cries of terror of all the King Bills coming down on top… and then, there were several huge explosions, while one of them destroyed Peach's Castle.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" He laughed. "Alright, once we're done recharging, Gensokyo is next… and then Magnolia!"

 **End BGM**

"Sir, if I may… a word." Kamek said as he and Bowser took off one direction and Paper Bowser and Paper Kamek went another route, all the while the Ganondorfs were smirking and without even looking, they fist bumped.

"What is it, Kamek?" Bowser asked.

"Sire, I think Paper Bowser has outgrown his usefulness."

* * *

"Yeah, I highly agree." Paper Bowser said to Paper Kamek. "He's really strong, about at my level too!"

"Indeed… but I have an idea." Paper Kamek said.

* * *

"What is it?" Bowser asked.

Kamek smirked. "It involves that book."

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest with you.**

 **When I saw Bowser completely angry over the fact that I defeated the Juniors AND he decided to** ** _destroy_** **Peach's Castle... that was the first I actually was afraid of him. The whole time, I was like "...Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! DX"**

 **I never really was afraid of Bowser at all, but that moment? I was like "...Meep."**

 **I think I made him more terrifying here though. Good lord. O.O**

 **Anyone else had that feeling in the game?**


	11. King Boo's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Emerging from the rubble was everyone who had taken shelter in the castle. The Patchoulis had summoned a huge barrier to protect those in the castle, however, after they got out of it, they both collapsed and started coughing, gasping for air.

"Ouch… that probably did a number on your asthma." Lucy said solemnly.

"Y-yeah…" Patchouli said.

"I can't believe Bowser would do something like this." Marisa said. "I mean, I know it's Bowser, but this was a bit too much, even for him."

"Oh god, Toad Town isn't looking so well either." Reimu said as they looked to the side to see Toad Town in ruins and a bunch of crying folks all around.

Peach clenched her fists. "That Bowser…" She growled, as an angry aura surrounded her. "He can go ahead and kidnap me, he can go ahead and terrorize Toad Town… but when he goes and destroys everything in sight over a misunderstanding… THAT'S WHEN HE CROSSES THE LINE! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Zelda sweatdropped. "I… don't think I've ever seen her this mad…"

"I'm not just going to stand by and have Bowser destroy everything! Not when I'm around!" Peach said. "I'm going to go straight to Bowser's castle and give him a piece of my mind!"

"B-But, Peach… there's Ganondorf you have to worry about!"

"I do not give a _damn_ about Ganondorf!" Peach exclaimed.

"Princess! Watch your langua-" Toadsworth was cut short when Peach shot him a glare. "Erm… never mind, speak your mind however you like, your highness!" _Goodness gracious, is this how I'll meet my end? By a vulgar princess? I can already see my heart attack…_

"Wait, are you saying you're coming with us?" Daisy asked.

"Yes!" Peach nodded.

"Sweet! This is what I'm talking about!" Daisy grinned. "The three princesses about to kick Bowser's ass!"

"Ahem!" A voice said as they saw the three paper princesses.

"Oh, right, the six princesses… Well, eight if the Zeldas want to tag along."

"Right you are." Zelda said, unsheathing her sword, as did the other Zelda.

"Hmm, now this is an interesting turn of events." Impa said. "You four joining us."

"Yeah. Now let's go."

"HOOOOOLD UP just a sec!" Toadette said as she and her Paper self came running. "You know, before you go off, we did some calculating and there's a lot of Paper Toads left in the area."

"Why am I not surprised." Marisa sighed.

"Oh! That also reminds me." Paper Toadette said as she whistled as the Mailtoad came to them.

"Special delivery for Paper Mario and Paper Luigi!" He said, tossing them a shuriken before taking off.

"A Quad Shuriken. Nice." Paper Mario said as the other three smiled at this.

"While you guys gather more Paper Toads… we're gonna figure out a way to build the mightiest Papercraft around!" Paper Toadette said.

"I believe there were a few at Mount Brrr, so have fun with that." Toadette said.

"Right, let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off, as they went over to the Gloomy Woods while Peach explained to the Toad Town Citizens that she was alright and will put a stop to the Bowser menace, much to everyone's happiness and cheering, but as they stepped into the Gloomy Woods, it appeared to be much more… gloomier than normal.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Forest Fairy Melody (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Hmm, it seems a little darker than normal. I wonder if we made a wrong turn." Starlow said.

"It shouldn't be too bad." Youmu said. "We're probably in a different area."

"You could be right." Starlow said.

"We should probably be on our guard though." Erza said. "I have an uneasy feeling about this…"

"Right." Mario said as they walked together, taking care of a few Monty Moles as they couldn't help but notice some Paper Boos in the area, as they heard some whining coming from the Luigis and Paper Youmu.

"Hey Youmu… how are you not scared?" Paper Youmu asked.

"I've gotten over my fears a long time ago." Youmu said. "Let's just say after King Boo, I kinda conquered my fear of ghosts."

"Yet she can't seem to handle horror movies." Yukari teased as Yuyuko giggled.

"Not _my_ fault I wasn't ready for those Freddy Kreuger movies…" Youmu grumbled as they wandered around as they soon came close to a tree… and then the area went dark.

 **End BGM**

"Aaah! I can't see anything!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ack! Hold me, Gray!"

"Get off of me!"

"Happy, stop breathing down my neck!"

"I'm not breathing down your neck!"

"…Okay, why the hell am I freezing?"

"Hahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"AAAAAH!"

Silence…

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Nnngh… ugh…" Youmu groaned as she got back up, rubbing her head. "Ow… what happened?" She wondered as she looked around. "Guys? Hello?" She asked, but no answer… as she came to the conclusion that she was alone. "Okay… not funny." Youmu clenched her fists.

It was then than Myon poked her on the shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" She asked as she looked to see Luigi cowering. "…Oh."

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream… it's just a dream…!" Luigi cried… and then Youmu poked him. "AIYEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Luigi! LUIGI! Dude! It's just me!"

"…Oh…" Luigi panted, breathing. "Sorry, I thought you were a ghost."

"Well, technically I'm a phantom, but that's beside the point. Do you know where everyone is at?" Youmu asked.

"No…?"

"Hmm, well that's unfortunate… also, did that laughing sound familiar?"

"I'm hoping your next answer is no…"

"It sounded familiar to me."

"Oh no…"

Youmu sighed. "Come on, we gotta go find the others." She said.

"HEY HEY! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" A voice yelled as they turned to see something rustling in the grass as they went to investigate it, but Youmu brought out her sword just in case as they cautiously investigated it… and then Starlow popped out.

"ACHOO!" Starlow sneezed.

"AAAAH!" Luigi screamed as he hid behind Youmu, who only jumped in surprise and her heart was beating fast but she relaxed her.

"Oh, hi guys!" Starlow said. "So, do you know where everyone is at?"

"No." Youmu said.

"Oh geez… well, I suppose we gotta go find them before something terrible happens to them…" Starlow said, and then Luigi screamed in terror. "…Riiiight, I'm not good at these pep talks."

"Hang on a second." Youmu looked at Luigi. "Didn't you have a whole year dedicated to you?"

"Y-yeah…"

"And well… you saved Mario before, right?" Starlow added.

"Yeah."

"And uh… well… you're green and mean and tough and…" Starlow looked at Youmu. "Youmu, help me out here!"

"You're courageous!" Youmu added.

"Yeah!" Starlow nodded. "You've got what it takes! Go Luigi! Go Youmu! It's basically Luigi and Youmu: Paper Jam now!" She said. "…No, that doesn't have a nice ring to it… Luigi and Youmu RPG? No… eh, I'll work on it." She said, causing the two to sweatdrop. "What?"

"I don't know why, but I'm thinking Yukari will have a headache for that." Youmu said.

"Oh come on, it's not like she runs people over with trains for breaking the fourth wall!" Starlow said.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear Starlow." A voice said as they turned to see the three Hades approaching.

"Oh great, you three." Starlow said.

"Yeah, in my universe, anyone who broke the Fourth Wall would easily get ran over by Yukari's trains." Hades said. "Mostly Deadpool."

"I… see… good to know."

"So, you're probably wondering why we are here." Paper Hades said.

"Yeah." Youmu said, seeming a little suspicious.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"AHA! Got him!" Hades said, pulling out a portrait of King Boo from the Black Hole.

"Nice!" The Other Hades said as they put him down while Paper Hades shoved the 1-Ups and Goombas back into the Black Hole.

"And now… time to spice things up." Hades said, pulling his non-existent sleeves. "A little bit of love, a little bit of awesome, a little bit of magic, a little bit of dastardly personality…" Hades mumbled. "And a bit of bippity boppity BAM!" He yelled, as the portrait disappeared and King Boo emerged. "Ha ha!"

"…How in the world am I alive?" King Boo wondered.

"Ah yes, you see, we revived you for fun." Hades said.

"Yes, so now you can go around and have some fun, possibly even torture poor Youmu and Lui-"

"YOUMU!" King Boo growled, interrupting Paper Hades. "Take me to her, NOW! I have a score to settle!"

"Very well." Hades said and then took him away.

"So, shall we do Paper King Boo as well?" Paper Hades asked. "Paper Youmu kinda used the paper shredder on him and had Mokou burn his remains… and tossed the dust into the wind."

"Nah, let's not worry about that. It'll be a headache to try and find 'em all." The Other Hades said.

"Fair enough!"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

Youmu pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "So let me get this straight… you revived King Boo."

"Yes! And we have a perfect maze just so you can meet him up ahead!" Hades said.

"That's just typical…" Youmu muttered. "Alright, let's get this over with." She said and walked off as Luigi and Starlow trailed behind.

"Well, she's taking it better than I thought she would!" The other Hades said.

"Yep!" Hades nodded, high fiving his counterparts.

As Youmu, Luigi and Starlow wandered around the forest and trying to find their friends, they soon came across Paper Luigi and Paper Youmu cowering in fear. "Oh, it's your paper buddies!" Starlow said as Youmu and Luigi wandered over to them.

"Hey." Youmu knelt down.

"Oh… Youmu!" Paper Youmu said, quickly hugging her. "I was worried no one would come save us!"

"We are." Youmu said. "Now, let's go."

"What for?" Paper Luigi said.

"We're going to take on King Boo." Youmu said.

"WHAT?!" The two of them yelled.

"King Boo?! Didn't you shred him to pieces?" Paper Luigi asked.

"I did what I had to do…" Paper Youmu said. "Youmu, I know you're brave… but I'm not! I had my battle with King Boo and I'm _still_ terrified of him. I'm not sure if I'll pull it off!"

Youmu smiled. "Don't worry, you'll conquer your fear in no time. If I can conquer it, so can you."

"O-okay…" Paper Youmu nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Hades popped up and gave the Luigis the Poltergust 5000s. "You might need these!" He said and then disappeared.

"…Did Hades-"

"Yep." Youmu nodded.

Paper Youmu sighed. "That figures…" She said as the four walked together.

"Hmm… Luigi and Youmu and their dopplegangers: Paper Jam… no… that's not it…" Starlow said. "Luigi and Youmu: Partners in a Paper Time? No… Youmu and Luigi: Superstar Saga Paper edition? No! …Oh! Luigi and Youmu: Paper Bowser's Inside Story! …No, that just sounds terrible, who would play that? Um… Youmu and Luigi: The Perfect Dream Team? Agh! Why am I leaving out their paper forms?! Oh! I got it! Youmu and Luigi: Superstar Saga plus Paper minions! …That sounded better in my head!" She whined.

"What is she talking about?" Paper Youmu asked.

"I have no idea." Paper Luigi said.

"I would make a terrible game designer…" Starlow sighed in defeat, causing the four to sweatdrop as they wandered off.

"You know, I wonder how the others are doing?" Youmu wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Gray yelled.

"MY FAULT?! WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT, ICE BUTT?!"

"IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN US TRANSPORTED SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THIS FOREST, I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING AT YOU!"

"YOU WANNA RUMBLE, HOCKEY PUCK?!"

"BRING IT ON, FIRE HEAD!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S…"

"ICE MAKE…"

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Erza's voice yelled as the two knuckleheads were suddenly yelping as they were shocked by something, but… they couldn't move.

"Wh-what's the big idea… I can't move!" Natsu said as they turned to see Erza glaring at the two… as her hair was in a ponytail and was in a skin tight blue suit, complete with jet boots and a paralyzer gun. They both also noticed a Zero Suit Samus Amiibo in her other hand.

"Do I have to knock some sense into you?" Erza growled, lifting her foot in the air and activating the jet boot, causing the two to yell and hug each other in fear.

"No no no no! We'll be good! We'll be good!" Both of them pleaded… but the two had already made her pissed… and she went in for the kill.

* * *

 _Speaking of knuckleheads…_

"You know, we wouldn't have gotten into this situation if you had lit yourself on fire." Paper Kaguya said.

"I didn't think of it, okay?!"

"That's a first. Oh wait, you're always the girl who never thinks straight!"

Paper Mokou glared at her. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean, fire butt."

"Ooooh, well at least I don't kill men with lousy stupid items!"

"Those items are NOT stupid!"

"Oh yeah? My father would concur!"

"Your father was an idiot!"

"AT LEAST HE HAD A GOOD HEART, UNLIKE YOU!"

"Too bad he was so gullible!"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Paper Mokou tackled her to the ground… aaaand cue a fighting dust cloud.

"Fire butt!"

"Father killer!"

"Phoenix brat!"

"Lazy ass princess!"

* * *

 _Back with the Youmus and Luigis…_

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine." Youmu said as they wandered around until they noticed something up ahead.

"Is that, Lady Yuyuko?" Paper Youmu asked.

"Why, so it is." Youmu said as Paper Youmu quickly took off.

"Well, that seems nice. A reunion." Luigi smiled.

"…Hmm, something doesn't feel right." Youmu said as she wandered over to the two of them with the Luigis in the back.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be with you again, Lady Yuyuko!" Paper Youmu exclaimed.

"It is indeed, Youmu." Paper Yuyuko said, hugging her gently and seeing the other Youmu and Luigis. "Oh, nice to see you again too."

"You're not fooling me." Youmu said as she aimed her sword at Paper Yuyuko. "Where's the _real_ Yuyuko?"

"Youmu! This is the real Yuyuko! _My_ Yuyuko!"

"Even so, something feels off." Youmu said.

 **BGM: Tension (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

"Whatever do you mean, child? I'm the real Yuyuko."

"Lady Yuyuko would _never_ call me a child." Youmu said. "She would always call me either Youmu or My Little Youmu, and as embarrassing as it can be sometimes, it's quite adorable." She said. "Child is something that is not in her vocabulary."

"But what if I wanted to expand it?"

"…Tell me a riddle. Something that will easily stump me."

"A riddle?" Paper Yuyuko asked. "I… um… okay, so… um… sorry, I'm drawing up a blank here."

"Now here's a question. What Galaxy did Lady Yuyuko and Kirby eat?"

"Oh! That's easy! We ate Sweet Sweet Galaxy!"

" _Wrong._ It was Sweet _Mystery_ Galaxy. It was also the galaxy where we first fought, _King Boo."_

Paper Yuyuko growled. "You are so unbearably annoying!" She exclaimed and transformed into King Boo himself, as Paper Youmu screamed and hid behind Youmu. "But I'd expect nothing less from a girl like you."

"You know, I find it quite annoying that you were revived." Youmu said. "I cut you down to size and threw you into a black hole for good measure… and yet, here you are."

"Ghosts don't truly _die,_ Youmu." King Boo said. "You may have thrown me into a Black Hole, but did you know I was fished out of it?"

"Yes, I have been informed." Youmu folded her arms. "Needless to say, I'm going to teach ol' Hades a lesson when we're done with this adventure."

"I see… heh, you may not be afraid of me, but your _paper form is!_ My my, I've missed so much… but I'm glad to see _one_ of you cowering before me." He said and saw the Luigis. "Ah, Luigi… we meet again!" He said and saw something. "and the Poltergusts… two of them…" He growled. "I'll put a stop to that real quick!" He said as dark lightning came from his crown and proceeded to shoot them, but Youmu quickly got in front and quickly blocked it with her sword.

"Don't even think about it, buddy boy." Youmu said. "We'll put a stop to you."

"I'm sorry, did you say _we?"_ Paper Luigi asked.

"Yes." Youmu said.

"I… uh… left the oven on at home…" Paper Luigi said as he walked off… but Luigi stopped him.

"I've done that excuse plenty of times… and last I checked, our home was destroyed in that mess too."

"Crud…" Paper Luigi groaned.

King Boo chuckled. "Why don't we settle this like old times?" He smirked.

"This _will_ be our last encounter, King Boo. I guarantee it." Youmu said.

"Hmph, that's an empty promise if I ever heard one!" King Boo said.

"Then let's cut the chit chat." Youmu said as she brought out her weapons as Paper Youmu did the same, although timidly, while the Luigis got ready, though they looked a bit scared.

"I couldn't agree more!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

King Boo chuckled darkly and proceeded to spit out blue fireballs at them, but Youmu blocked the attack as she ran forward and slashed him repeatedly before King Boo slapped her away to knock her away, but she quickly got back up on her feet.

"Hesitation-Cutting Sword: Slash of Departing from Hesitation!" Youmu called out and slashed down on him, but he quickly disappeared from her, turning invisible. "Argh…" She growled and turned around, looking everywhere for him as did the others, and then King Boo appeared behind her.

"Behind you!" Paper Youmu called out as Youmu turned around, only for him to body slam into her.

"Gah!" Youmu winced and then jumped back, firing Danmaku at him but he quickly raised his hand and swung it to the side, as a stream of fire balls hit the Danmaku and caused them to explode. "I see you have a few new tricks. Something tells me Hades gave them to you."

"Wouldn't you like to know. Ha!" King Boo said, his crown crackling and firing lightning bolts at her but she blocked the attacks until he fired a big one that knocked her off her feet.

"Nnngh…!" Youmu growled and got back up, only to be hit by a fireball in the face. "Argh!"

"Ha ha!" King Boo charged up a big one, only for it to be sucked in by Paper Luigi and then he shot it back at him. "Argh! Alright…!" He growled and fired lightning bolts at the duo, causing them to yelp and dodge the attacks before Luigi brought out a Fire Flower and absorbed it, as he proceeded to launch fireballs at him while Paper Luigi charged up a jump and then launched into the air, before landing right on top of King Boo. "Gah!" He growled before slapping Paper Luigi away.

Paper Youmu's legs trembled as she aimed her sword at King Boo. _Come on… focus…!_ She thought as she tried to run… but her legs defied her command, much to her dismay as King Boo turned to her and fired a Lightning Bolt on her that hit her. "AGH!" She cried as she was launched back.

Youmu gasped. "Youmu!" She said before turning back to King Boo and growled. "Cherry Blossom Flashing!" She called out, hitting King Boo several times and leaving cherry blossoms behind, and then when King Boo recovered, he tackled her to the ground and tried to punch her a few times, but the Luigis backed her up and jumped on him while also trying to suck him in, but King Boo sent lightning at them to force them to get away.

It was then that Myon got into the action and slammed into King Boo to knock him back before Youmu got back up and then Myon transformed into Youmu. "Alright, Myon! Let's do this!"

"Hmph, like I should be impressed!" King Boo said as he disappeared as Youmu and Myon looked around before King Boo struck them repeatedly by ramming into them as Youmu and Myon landed a few hits, but King Boo didn't care as he proceeded to charge into them, and then he charged her hard enough to have her slam into a tree.

"Youmu!" Luigi exclaimed as he and Paper Luigi both sucked up King Boo, but King Boo fired lightning at them to knock them back, but they dodged as they both ran forward and karate chopped him, only for King Boo to disappear and spit fireballs from behind to knock them down.

"Come on, Youmu!" Starlow went over to Paper Youmu. "You have to fight!"

"I c-can't! I'm not like my other self!"

"Come on, if _she_ can get rid of her fear, then you can too! How can you put you King Boo in a paper shredder and still be afraid of the guy?"

"I had no choice! It was the only way to defeat him!"

"Was it only out of fear or was it courage? Was he threatening anybody?"

"He practically terrorized Toad Town and made everyone paralyzed with some kind of fear poison from him… even Marisa was afraid of him after she was hit by it!" She said. "Yuyuko and I tried everything we could to fight him, but… the only way I could do it was when he threatened to kill her."

"…Odd, considering she's _already_ dead." Starlow said. "But come on, they need you! This is a whole different King Boo! He turned everyone into stone and Youmu saved everyone from him. If she can do it, so can you!"

"I… can?"

"Of course! Now go… while I stand here in the sidelines and figuring out a way to hold pom poms!"

Paper Youmu looked at her hands and her swords, then she looked at her Myon. "Can I… really do it?" She wondered.

Youmu fell on one knee, panting. "Is that… the best you got…?" She winced.

"I've just getting started!" King Boo said as he suddenly grabbed her with a wicked smirk. "Let's hear you scream!" He said as his crown lit up and crackled with electricity while the Luigis were on the ground, unconscious… and then he fired painful electricity into her as she tried not to scream, but the pain was too much for her.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed… and continued to scream.

"You are powerless! Ahahaha!"

 **End BGM**

"No… NO…" Paper Youmu growled, clenching her fists. "I don't want to see a comrade fall! Come on, let's go Myon!" She said and took off.

Youmu fell on both hands and knees, panting and she weakly looked at King Boo. "Shock me all you want… I'll resist however I can…!"

"You're a glutton for punishment! Very well, let's see if I can knock the other half of you dead!" He said and kept shocking Youmu more.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Paper Youmu screamed and slashed through him.

"Agh!" King Boo hit a tree and shook it off. "Oh! Playing the hero, are you?"

"I will _not_ let you harm another comrade." She glared at him. "You're so much different than my King Boo, but you know what? I will not watch my friends get tortured by the likes of you _again!"_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come get me, you pathetic phantom!"

"Y-Youmu…" Youmu panted, weakly looking at her paper self.

"Stay there, I'll take care of this." Paper Youmu said.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Hah!" King Boo launched lightning at Paper Youmu but she quickly rolled out of the way as she proceeded to run forward and slash King Boo repeatedly before jumping back.

"Hell God Sword: Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind!" Paper Youmu called out and slashed repeatedly, sending all kind of Danmaku at him as he tried to dodge but kept getting hit with it.

"Argh!" He growled. "Alright…" He smirked, proceeding to split himself up and they all disappeared, and then Paper Myon transformed into Paper Youmu, both of them having the swords at the ready, and right on cue, they proceeded to fly around and fire powerful Danmaku at all the King Boos until the real one was hit. "Agh!"

"There you are." Paper Youmu said. "Asura Sword: Obsession with the Present World – Lunatic!" She called out as King Boo tried to spit out blue fire to counter it, causing several explosions while Paper Myon quickly jumped over the smoke and slashed King Boo repeatedly as Paper Youmu ran over and King Boo in the face before slashing him away.

"Why you ungrateful little…!" King Boo growled and proceeded to ram into her, but Paper Youmu was ready for this, as her sword glowed.

"Slash of Meditation!" She said, slashing King Boo away… and then she used Cherry Blossom Flashing for insult to injury as they proceeded to fire a lot of Danmaku as King Boo growled.

"I'll turn you into stone for this!" He said, charging up a powerful lightning bolt, but Paper Youmu looked at Paper Myon and nodded as Paper Myon quickly got behind King Boo. "You already lost!" King Boo exclaimed.

"No… I already won." Paper Youmu said, nodding at Paper Myon as their swords glowed brightly. "Hesitation-Cutting Sword: SLASH OF DEPARTING FROM HESITATION!" She screamed as they both slashed down with a powerful explosion after it was connected.

"AAAAAGH!" King Boo yelled as he fell to the ground unconscious as Paper Youmu quickly grabbed Paper Luigi's Poltergust and pressed the trigger.

"Game. Set. Match." She said and sucked in King Boo.

"No… No…! NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" King Boo screamed as he was sucked into it. "Mmmph! MMMMPH!"

 **End BGM**

"Oh, put a lid on it." Paper Youmu said as Paper Myon turned back to normal.

"Youmu… you…" Youmu got up. "You…"

"You don't have to say it. I know." Paper Youmu smiled as they both hugged as the Luigis got up.

"Well, I guess that's that." Luigi said.

"Wahoo! That was awesome!" Starlow cheered. "Hmm… Paper Youmu: King Boo's Inside Story with Luigi as a playable day 1 DLC character… wait, does King Boo even _have_ any insides?" She wondered. "Ah, forget it."

It was at this moment that they heard slow clapping as they turned to see Paper Yukari walking by, along with Paper Yuyuko. "Well done, I have to hand it to you… that was pretty well fought." Paper Yukari said as Paper Youmu blushed.

"Thanks…"

"My little Youmu is all grown up!" Paper Yuyuko said, tearing up and quickly hugging her tightly.

"G-gah…! C-can't… breathe…!" Paper Youmu said as Youmu giggled at this and then felt a familiar hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Yuyuko and Yukari.

"Oh, hey!" She smiled and hugged the two and then Yukari walked over to the Paper Poltergust 5000, as she waved her hand over it.

"There. I just used my boundaries to make sure King Boo will never escape from the Poltergust."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Ah crud…" King Boo growled.

 _Outside…_

* * *

"Mmmph…"

"I could also make it possible to make him come out and have him fight with us…" Yukari said and then thoughtfully put her hand on her chin. "Hmm… I'll think about that one."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Work with you? I'd rather die than work with you! …Wait a second, I'm already a ghost. Double crud!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"For now, we gotta find the others." Yuyuko said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _With the paper immortals…_

"Oh god… were we always this annoying in our fighting?" Mokou said, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance as they had found their paper counterparts.

"I'm surprised nobody stopped us sooner." Kaguya said.

"…Alright, I've seen enough." Mokou said as she flew up and made a huge fireball and threw it down on the two of them to stop the fighting as it caused a huge explosion… only Paper Mokou was affected and she was turned into dust. "…Whoops... She'll probably be fine..."

"YES! I WON! YES!" Paper Kaguya yelled… only for Kaguya to be right behind her and angrily pounded her on the head to knock her out.

"I'm going to feel that one." Kaguya said, dragging Paper Kaguya behind while Mokou found a garbage can, a broom and a dust pan as she proceeded to gather up Paper Mokou's remains and dumped them in there.

"So sorry about this." Mokou said as she ran to catch up to Kaguya.

* * *

 _One reunion later…_

"Why are the Natsus and Grays knocked out?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask." Paper Erza said, as _she_ was in the Zero Suit Samus outfit as well.

"Hmm, you don't look half bad in that Zero Suit." Samus said as the Metroid chirped in agreement.

"So… is that Kaguya in the trash can?" Lucy asked.

"Me, actually. I meant to knock the both of them out…" Mokou sighed.

"Well, she'll revive later." Kaguya said. "I'm not too worried about it. It kind of reminds of the time that happened to me one time."

"Ah, memories." Mokou chuckled as they both smiled at this.

"I'm… not sure if that's a good thing to reminisce about." Marisa said while sweatdropping.

"Come on, let's go!" Peach said as they nodded.

"Excuse us… we would like to accompany you." A voice said as they turned to see the two Yuukas that walked over.

"Hey, it's Yuuka!" Paper Cirno grinned, and then frowned. "…Oh god, it's Yuuka…"

"My words exactly." Cirno shuddered.

"What brings you over?" Reimu asked.

"Simple, in my world, Paper Kamek destroyed my flower garden… and I'm seeking revenge." Paper Yuuka said.

"And I am accompanying her, because those paper flowers are technically mine too." Yuuka said, having her arms folded as everyone sweatdropped.

"Riiight, let's-a go." Mario said as they took off to Mount Brr.

"Hey, as anyone seen Rosalina?" Pit asked.

* * *

 _Back at Toad Town…_

Rosalina sighed in annoyance, looking at the Observatory. "Why is it _always_ the Observatory that gets destroyed during all this?"

"You too?" Paper Rosalina asked.

"How'd _yours_ get destroyed?"

"…Don't ask." Paper Rosalina sighed.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we're all okay!" A Luma said as they all nodded.

"Yeah." Rosalina nodded and then turned around. "Come on, we're going to teach Bowser a lesson." She said and walked off.

"Right behind you!" Paper Rosalina said as they took off together… with all the Lumas following the two of them.

* * *

 **I can't believe that I just turned 21 today. Man, time flies!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, i'll be playing the** ** _one_** **Mario and Luigi game that I haven't even played at all... mostly because I never had a GBA.**

 **Onward to Superstar Saga!**


	12. Bombs Away!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Forest Fairy Melody (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Okay, now _this_ is familiar." Marisa said as they wandered into a familiar area of Gloomy Woods.

"Yeah, we just wandered into the wrong area." Youmu said as they walked forward and found Flutter humming to himself.

"Hey, Flutter!" Mario waved him down.

"Oh! Good to see you guys again!" Flutter smiled. "Oh… and you have the princesses with you! Nice to meet you, your highnesses!"

The Peachs giggled. "Nice to meet you too!" Paper Peach giggled.

"Likewise." Zelda chuckled.

"So, you're heading to Mount Brrr to stop Bowser?" Flutter asked.

"Yes." Peach nodded. "He's made a mess of my kingdom and he's going to pay for what he's done."

"I see. Well, let's g-"

"He's going to pay for the Observatory too." A voice said as they saw the Rosalinas approaching, not looking very happy… and they saw the army of Lumas behind them.

"Welp! I wish _him_ good luck on surviving." Flutter said as he got ready. "Alright, hop on!"

"Ladies first." Mario said, gesturing Peach to climb on first.

Peach giggled. "Thank you." She said as the girls climbed on and the others got on while the Gensokyo girls flew off with Flutter.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mountaintop Secrets (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"This is as far as I can take you." Flutter said as he landed on the bottom of the mountain. "I'd take you up higher but those cannonballs make me nervous."

"Thank you." Mario said as they hopped off.

"Brrr… I didn't want to come back here!" Peach complained. "But you know what? I'm not going to let this cold stop me. Bowser went too far this time!"

"I hear you!" Paper Peach nodded.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see a Toad waving to them. "We got a warp pipe ready for you! It heads to the village way up top!"

"Well, that's better than freezing our butts off." Komachi said as they walked toward the warp pipe.

"Oh! Peach! Zelda! …Paper forms! You guys are coming too?" The Toad asked.

"Yes." Peach nodded.

"Sweet!" The Toad grinned. "What for?" He asked as they explained what happened. "Well, that explains the army of Lumas. Have fun!" Toad waved as they all jumped into the warp pipe, and out they came from the other side to the village.

"Soooo, what do you think? Better than climbing, am I right?" The other Toad asked with a grin before seeing the army of Lumas, the Peachs and the Zeldas. "…Something something Bowser?"

"Destroyed the whole Toad Town and the castle with King Bills." Peach said.

"…Oh good lord. It's been nice knowing you Bowser." Toad said as they walked into the village

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to collect some more Paper Toads." Starlow said. "I mean, better to be safe than sorry, y'know?"

"That's a good idea." Sora nodded as they wandered into the Lakitu Info Center and off they went, and the only ones that stayed behind were the Komachis, Wendys, Palutenas, Viridis, and the Kairis.

"Yeesh… no room for us, huh?" Komachi asked.

"That's not entirely true. We just gotta find the Paper Toads here." Kairi said.

"Yeah, and we also-… wait, do you hear that?" Wendy asked.

 **Pause BGM**

"Hear what?" Palutena asked.

"Shhh!" Paper Wendy shushed her and then closed her eyes.

"….eee… or… M… k…"

"It nearly sounds like…" Wendy whispered.

"Meee… ok…"

"Nearly sounds like…"

"Meee-york! Meeee-york!"

Wendy opened her eyes. "Fuzzies."

"Fuzzies? Where?" Paper Komachi asked.

"They're here, we can definitely hear them." Paper Wendy said.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S A FUZZY APOCALYPSE!" A Paper Toad came running by as they looked at the Paper Toad running off. "IT'S THE END OF THE WOOOORLD!"

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kairi asked.

"Destroying those Fuzzies and cause a mass extinction event? I'm all for it!" Paper Viridi grinned.

"…I'm not sure if we can destroy all the Fuzzies at once but yes, destroy the Fuzzies that are currently here!" Paper Komachi said.

"Let's do this!" Wendy exclaimed.

"YEAH!" All of them yelled.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

The Wendys ran in one direction, looking for the Fuzzies as they spotted a couple bouncing off toward a frozen fountain. "Hey! HEY! No ice skating on the fountains!" A Toad yelled, but one of them stuck its tongue out at him. "…Hurtful!"

"We got this!" Paper Wendy said as they both looked at each other and nodded.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled, launching the Fuzzies up in the air.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" Paper Wendy yelled, unleashing a powerful Roar that destroyed them. "Got it!" She said as they high fived.

The Komachis found a few decorating themselves on a tree while one of them acted like an angel on top of the tree. "That's the ugliest Christmas tree I've seen." Paper Komachi said.

"Care to do the honors?"

"Way ahead of you!" Paper Komachi said as she proceeded to chop it down until it fell into the snow. "Timber!"

"Mee-york…" A Fuzzy groaned as it popped out of the snow and saw the two Shinigamis.

"Death Sign: Scythe of Final Judgement!" Komachi yelled as she struck her scythe on the ground as a Fuzzy looked up and saw death from above coming down and obliterating all of them, including the downed tree.

"Ha!"

"…Well, glad it wasn't the one in the Town Square." A Toad muttered.

"Meeeee-york! Meeee-york!"

"Normally, I'm not the one to harm wildlife…" Viridi said. "But even I agree… THAT YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION THAT SHOULD BE DESTROYED!" She screamed, proceeding to hack and slash the Fuzzies repeatedly as Paper Viridi did the clean-up work with her Viridi palm.

* * *

 _In one of the stores…_

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have Animal Crossing Amiibo cards here, would you?" A Toad asked.

"Why yes, I do! We just stocked them up earlier!" The cashier said. "We have a variety of 'em!"

"I'll take an Isabelle card!"

"Sorry, but we're all sold out on that one."

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"Cause they're being eaten as we speak." He said, pointing to the Fuzzies eating them.

"Explosive Flame!" The Palutenas called out, proceeding to burn all the Fuzzies… and unfortunately, all the Amiibo cards.

"…You wouldn't happen to have some in the back, right?"

"Ah yes, we have plenty in the back." He said, and then more Fuzzies came piling out of the storage room with one of them eating a card as they looked in the back to see it completely empty. "Okay, NOW we're sold out."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Toad yelled. "I just needed the Isabelle card to complete my collection!" He cried as the Palutenas destroyed the Fuzzies.

"THUNDER!" Kairi yelled, unleashing Thundaga on several Fuzzies as Paper Kairi unleashed a Strike Raid on the other Fuzzies that tried to get away as Kairi proceeded to use Magnega to pull them in.

"Aww… Mee-york…" One of the Fuzzies groaned before being shredded alive by the Keyblades as Kairi jumped up in the air and used Triple Firaga on a few Fuzzies that were attempting to run away, but were roasted alive as Kairi landed on the ground.

All the Fuzzies that were left attempted to run away but ending up colliding into each other in the square, as they all looked at each other.

"Mee-york? Meeyork?"

"Mee-york!"

"Mee-york! Meyork!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!"

"Mega Laser!"

"Eat this, you creeps!"

"RAGNAROCK!"

"SOUL SIGN: GAME OF THE SOUL!"

* * *

 _Near one of the ice mountains…_

"I'm telling you, Nana! This is the best ice climbing adventure ever!"

"You say that all the time, Popo!"

"It's true, though!"

 **BOOM!**

 **End BGM**

"What the…?" Popo wondered as they turned to see a mushroom cloud at Mount Brrr, followed by a shockwave that nearly knocked them off. "Whoa!"

"Hey, you slowpokes! Hurry up!" A voice called out to see the Paper Ice Climbers high above them.

"Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" Popo growled as they hurried over to try and beat them.

* * *

 _Back at Mount Brr's village…_

"Do you think we overdid it?" Wendy asked, looking to see the village knocked to its side.

"…Nah, this isn't nearly as much damage as what your team usually does." Komachi said. "Besides, if Team Natsu did this, this whole village wouldn't exist anymore." She said, casually putting her hands behind her head. "All we did is just move the building's foundations a little… not to mention toppled over the trees. This is nothing compared to Fairy Tail."

Wendy giggled. "That's true."

"Well… at least the Fuzzies are gone…" A Toad said. "Now how are we gonna get these buildings back up to their normal selves?" He wondered.

"Hey, on the bright side, the Paper Toads were blown to a wall!" Another said as they pointed to see the Paper Toads stuck to the wall.

"…Can't… move…!"

* * *

 _Several peeled off Paper Toads later…_

 **Resume BGM**

"Thank you!" One of them said as the others came by.

"Whoa! What the hell happened here?" Reimu asked.

"Fuzzies. That's what happened." Viridi said.

"…And you didn't invite _me?"_ Paper Mario asked.

"Or me!" Mario added.

"We don't have time for that, let's just go!" Starlow said as they took off toward a cave and went along, proceeding to destroy any Shy Guys in the way until they got on some clouds that were connected to Mount Brr and proceeded to rescue more Paper Toads from some Fly Guys with a Lakitu thanking them, and then they went off and proceeded to split up, until eventually, they got to the buttons on both sides.

"Hey, you ready over there?" Mario asked.

"Yeah!" Paper Mario called out to him as they proceeded to hammer the buttons as the door opened for them.

"Alright, let's go!" Marisa said as they walked, and as they did, Mokou's trash can started to move.

"Oh?" She wondered as she looked down to see Paper Mokou's head peeking out.

"…Why did I revive in a trash can?" She asked as Mokou dropped her. "OOOF!"

"Sorry."

Paper Mokou tried to pry herself out, but it was no use. "Grr… come on!" She yelled, igniting herself before the trash can melted as she got herself out. "There we go… so why was I in a trash can?"

"Best not to worry about it." Mokou said as she walked off.

"Excuse me, but I wanna know how I ended up in this trash can!" She said as they all got on the elevator and went up.

 **End BGM**

"Sooo, have you heard about Peach's Castle?" A Hammer Bro asked.

"No, what happened?" A Paper Hammer Bro asked.

"Word is is that boss man basically destroyed the castle along with Toad Town. This is like, over the beat up of their kids."

"Whoa! That's a bit messed up… even for him!"

"Didn't he eradicate Toad Town before?" A Goomba asked.

"Yeah, but that was when Fawful was around." Hammer Bro said. "This was just out of spite! And what's even more insane is that this was all just a misunderstanding because the princesses were already gone and they thought they were still captured even though the Juniors said they weren't there. They thought they were lying."

"…I have to hand it to them, they don't mess around." Paper Hammer Bro said. "Still, I feel like they both went overboard on this."

"You're not gonna tell them this, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm not gonna get fried up, thank you very much! I just feel that maybe Bowser overreacted a little. Sure, he loves his son, but…"

"I agree." Hammer Bro nodded. "…Have you heard what happened to the two Fire Bros at the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon?"

"I've heard that they drowned in the water… or was it killed by a Cheep Chomp?"

"You know, I've heard a guy saying that the Ganondorfs killed them." The Goomba said.

"Yeah, that _does_ sound plausible." Hammer Bro rubbed his chin in thought. "I mean, I've never trusted them from the beginning."

"I've heard a rumor that the Kameks siphoned their powers without their knowledge." Paper Hammer Bro said.

"Huh! Good for them, serves those bastards right." Hammer Bro chuckled and then sighed, looking into the horizon. "You know, I never wanted to join the Koopa Army."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was just a normal Koopa raising a family when I was drafted into this army and became a Hammer Bro. I refused at first, but Kamek threatened to destroy my family if I didn't obey. What choice did I have?"

"Man, that's deep."

"It's all that dumb Mario's fault. If he'd just leave all of us alone, I'd be having a great time with my family!" The Hammer Bro growled.

"I hear ya. I was about to propose to my girlfriend when I got drafted into this army." Paper Hammer Bro said.

"Uh… guys?"

"Oh? What happened to her?"

"I wrote to her every day… then one day, she said she met this Koopa guy… and the rest was history."

"Ouch. That had to hurt."

"Oh believe me, it did."

"Guuuuys…"

"I was in a bit of depression when I first saw that, and I kept throwing hammers at everything just to get my mind off things. Didn't exactly _help_ but I got over it."

"I feel ya man… I sometimes get letters saying that my kids hardly remember what I look like."

"Ouch! That hurts."

"Yeah, and to think… I got another year until I retire." He said. "…Hopefully, Bowser doesn't extend it like he always does."

"Really! He does that?"

"I remember Johnson getting extended into this army twenty times. The guy was an old fart when I joined… and the only time he was ever released was when Mario kicked him into the lava. I felt sorry for the guy."

"Poor guy…"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Both of them yelled… only to see the gang. "…Uh… how long were they standing there?"

"Long enough!" Starlow said.

"Oh geez, oh geez! What are we gonna do?!"

"Fight, that's what we're gonna do!"

Suddenly, King Bob-omb landed on the ground. "Relax." He said.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Starlow turned to him. "But this is _not_ a very relaxing situation!"

King Bob-omb stared at them but looked at the others. "Initiate countdown."

"What?! Why!" Hammer Bro asked.

"Yeah, why?!"

"They know about this place, and this was supposed to be a private operation. They've seen too much… and it must be destroyed." He said. "We will go together!" He said as a huge gate surrounded them.

"ACK! NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO GO OUT!" A Paper Hammer Bro said as the minions all started to panic.

"…I'll go find some snow to write my will." One of the Goombas said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Can't we talk about this and relax?" Starlow asked.

"I'm sorry." King Bob-omb said. "But this is _not_ a very relaxing situation!"

"…Crud."

 **BGM: Big Bang! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

King Bob-omb lit himself up. "Can you beat me within four minutes?"

"We can do this on our sleep!" Natsu said as he jumped up in the air with his paper self. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching King Bob-omb and knocking him back a little. He retaliated by throwing the two away and he stomped on the ground to make a shockwave, to which they all jumped over.

"Here's a train!" Yukari said, opening up a gap with her paper self and had a few Bullet Trains come to ram into him, but King Bob-omb held his ground and threw them to the side, causing massive explosions behind him as he threw Bob-ombs at them, to which the Youmus slashed them back at him to deal massive damage.

"Here we go!" Mario said as Paper Mario and Luigi turned into Paper Shurikens as he and Luigi threw them at King Bob-omb a few times before they combined into a big one and cut straight through King Bob-omb. He stomped the ground in retaliation as he walked over and picked up Luigi and threw him into the snow and throwing a few Bob-ombs at him, but the Daisys grabbed the Bob-ombs.

"Not a chance, loser!" Daisy said as they threw them back at him to knock him back as the Marisas aimed their Hakkeros at King Bob-omb and fired a Master Spark, but King Bob-omb held his ground and blocked it with both of his hands.

"What?!" Marisa asked.

"You are not worthy of beating me!" King Bob-omb said as the Reimus fired Yin Yang Orbs at him, but he grabbed them and threw them back.

"AGH!" Reimu yelled as she fell but quickly recovered. "How the hell could he do that?!"

"Focus!" Impa said as she, her paper self, the Links and Erzas ran through and slashed him repeatedly before they were knocked back by a shockwave… and then Paper Zelda used Din's Fire while Zelda used Phantom Slash to knock him back just by a tiny bit.

"You are all fools." King Bob-omb said and noticed the Cirnos and Daiyouseis flying toward them, but he mainly focused on the Cirnos. "Especially you two!" He said, throwing Bob-ombs at them.

Cirno's foot froze over. "Oh no you don't!" She said, proceeding to use Super Ice Kick to knock some of them back at him, directly at his face.

"Gah!" King Bob-omb cried.

"Insta-Freeze Beam!" Paper Cirno called out as the Daiyouseis kicked him back after the beam hit him.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Both of the Lucys shouted.

"MOOOOOO!" Both of the Taurus' yelled as they proceeded to slash the king away, but he held his ground and threw a massive cannonball that knocked all of them away, including the Taurus'.

"Pathetic. Most of you do not have mustaches. What chance do you have against me?"

"Mustache does not equal strength!" Rosalina called out as the Lumas launched Star Bits at him, while it didn't exactly hurt him… it did annoy him to no end.

"Go away!" King Bob-omb called as he tried to swat them away, but it didn't do him any good as the Lumas tackled him repeatedly before the Rosalinas called them back and the Yuukas fired their own Master Sparks from their umbrellas. "Ah… I see you've stolen the Master Spark from the witch."

"No, the witch stole _our_ Master Spark." Yuuka said.

"Oh, will you just let it go!" The Marisas exclaimed.

"Ah, I see. In any case… time is almost u-" The Flandres interrupted him by punching him sorely in the face and used an uppercut to knock him up in the air.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Flandre screamed as they flew up and proceeded to slash him down with the Lavatein where the Remilias threw the Gungnir at him and the Meilings flew up and scissor kicked him down to the ground hard enough to make a huge hole in the ground, and then the Patchoulis proceeded to knock him up in the air with St. Elmo's Pillar.

"There, that'll teach him." Paper Flandre said as he fell back into the crater.

"Ahahaha…" King Bob-omb laughed as they saw him laughing. "My dear opponents… your time is up!"

"He's still alive?!" Reimu exclaimed as he lit up, ready to take them all with him as he exploded… but luckily, the Natsus jumped in and proceeded to eat the flames before they could reach them.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, now we've got a fire in our belly!" Natsu said, high fiving his paper self.

"Too bad we can't use it on him." Paper Natsu grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get to use it." Erza chuckled.

"Phew! Glad to see that we're unharmed!" Hammer Bro said… buuuut the Marisas kicked them down the mountain. "AAAAAAAAAAH! NOT COOOOOL!"

"'Twas a mercy kill." Marisa said.

"You? Merciful? That's a new one." Reimu said as Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Heeeeey!" A Toad ran over to them. "We got all the Paper Toads Toadette accounted for!" He said. "We'll get you up to Bowser's Castle in no time!"

"Let's go guys!" Paper Toad said as they proceeded to go up and make themselves platforms for all of them to go to Bowser's Castle. "Hey! Did we make it to the top?" He asked.

"I dunno, let me ask. Did we make it up there?" Another asked, as about a few minutes later… the news came back downstairs. "Yep, we made it!"

"Good!"

"Wait! Before you go!" Another Toad came up. "Toadette miscalculated, there's a lot more Paper Toads than she thought there was. They want to help you so… we kiiiinda made them into an attack in your arsenal."

"Sure, we'll welcome them aboard." Mario said as he took it from them. "Now, let's-a-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" A Mail Toad came running in. "Phew! Sorry about that… but since you got all the Paper Toads… here's this!" He said, tossing them Quad Meteor.

"Oooh!" Paper Luigi grinned.

"Thanks!" Paper Mario smiled as he put it away.

"Now… without any more interruptions, let's-a go!" Mario said as they ran up the Paper Toads as they all cheered them on.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"You know…" The Hammer Bro sighed as he was in a snowball. "I might just retire early and one of us puts in a report that I was killed in combat."

"That's not such a terrible idea." Paper Hammer Bro said.

"So uh… how are we gonna get out of these snowballs?" A Goomba asked.

"Um… I'm sure a warm front will come here soon, right?" Hammer Bro hoped.

* * *

 _With the three Hades…_

"I'm proud of them for coming this far!" Hades said.

"Yeah." The Other Hades said.

"So, I suppose we'll just cheer them on?" Paper Hades asked.

"Well, we _do_ have to give pretty Palutena's and the little cactus' powers back." Hades said, holding out their powers. "I extracted them from some Fuzzies because I'm oh so devious!"

"Oh, you glorious handsome bastard you!" The Other Hades smirked. "Are they the paper or the original?"

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush! And they're the original."

"Nice!"

"I'd be careful. There's no telling what'll happen if you give someone else their powers." Paper Hades warned.

"Indeed." Hades nodded. "It's bad enough that the Erzas have a Palutena amiibo while the other has a Viridi figurine. We don't need to give them too much power."

"Right… and then there's the Flandres." The other Hades said as they pictured the two Flandres with the goddess powers, causing them to shudder.

"I'll just handle one goddess vampire in my universe, thank you very much!" Hades said.

"Come on, let's go to them, but let's not take the Toads." Paper Hades said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

* * *

 _Up on top…_

"Ahahaha! They're all here… and Peach is coming too! Who would've thought that they'd come?" Iggy asked.

"Shall we attack?" Paper Iggy asked.

"No! I have a better idea! Ahahaha!" Iggy said as they took off as everyone stepped on to Bowser's Castle.

"Let's go. Bowser's not getting away with this." Peach said as they nodded and walked off.

* * *

 **I have to say, King Bob-omb was quite the challenge for me! Normally, I hate being rushed with a time limit but that boss fight was so thrilling! I loved it!**

 **Anyhoo, all that's left is Bowser's Castle!**


	13. Papercraft Annihilation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Floating Castle of Doom (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"Alright, let's see here…" Marisa mused as they walked around after taking care of a few Broozers. "Is it me, or has this placed changed?"

"It seems they've done some remodeling." Reimu said.

"I figured." Peach nodded.

"Well, in any case, we might as well-" Mario noticed something in his peripheral vision.

"What is it?" Paper Mario asked.

"Him…" He said, motioning his head toward Nabbit who was walking around, though he looked a bit nervous.

"What's he doing all the way over here?" Cirno asked.

"I have no idea, but let's get the jump on him." Sora suggested.

"I'm with Sora on this!" Pit said.

"…This'll go well." Riku rolled his eyes as they walked around the area a bit and dealt with a few more Broozers until eventually… they were right behind Nabbit.

Nabbit felt something behind him as he turned to see the others behind him as he turned around… only for a Metal Gear Style "!" appeared above his head as he turned to them and quickly took off.

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Time's Running Out! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"I was afraid of that." Riku sighed as they chased after Nabbit as he turned toward them and proceeded to throw spiked balls at them all, which they quickly ran around to avoid him. Nabbit was about to throw more spiked balls, but Erza quickly got into her Flight Armor and tackled him into the ground.

"Gotcha!" Erza said, but Nabbit quickly squirmed out of her grip and jumped back, doing a few kung fu moves and doing a 'come at me!' taunt. They all looked at each other and proceeded to wail on him, but to their surprise, Nabbit was quick on his feet and whacked them with his bag before pulling out several Paper Paragoombas and quickly took off so he can rest.

"You're joking, right?" Mario asked as he tried to move, but one of them stopped him.

"Alright, I guess we're doing this the ol' fashioned way!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles as they all proceeded to dog pile on the Paragoombas and turned into a fighting dust cloud… but the Samus', Cirnos, and Daiyouseis looked at each other.

"Okay, this is just sad." Samus said.

"Get Nabbit?" Paper Daiyousei asked.

"Yep!" Paper Cirno nodded as they went around the dust cloud and Cirno made a icy javelin and threw it at Nabbit, hitting him square in the head.

Nabbit got back up yelping and then glared hard at the sextet as he proceeded to throw his bag at Paper Cirno, but she blocked by forming an ice shield and then kicked it back, which spilled all the stuff that he stole, causing him to freak and then quickly tried to stuff them back in while they sweatdropped.

"So sorry about this!" Daiyousei said as she flew over and kicked Nabbit in the head after Nabbit stored everything back as he fell on his back before he got back up and threw spiked balls at them, which they quickly avoided as the Cirnos launched icicles at him.

Samus then proceeded to fire a few Super Missiles at him with her paper counterpart, but Nabbit quickly brought out a metal bat and swung it, hitting the missiles as they went and proceeded to knock some holes in the walls. "Alright…" Samus growled as she and her paper self proceeded to fire a Plasma shot to which Nabbit tried to swing at, but as the plasma hit the bat, it caused him to go into shock as he fell over, but he quickly got back up and took off running.

Cirno then glanced at the others and sighed in annoyance, and then whistled at them to get their attention to see Nabbit running off as they quickly left what remained of the Paper Paragoombas.

"Hold it right there!" A Shy Guy called out as Nabbit screeched to a halt and saw a shiny Paper Sombrero Guy, a Broozer and a Paper Broozer, and one simple Shy Guy. Nabbit looked at them before seeing the gang closing in as he quickly joined the gang.

"…The hell?" Marisa asked.

"Alright, if you side with them, we'll take care of all of you!" The Shy Guy said.

"…You're joking, right?" Sora asked.

"ATTACK!" The Shy Guy yelled as they proceeded to battle each other with Nabbit helping and actually taking Mario's hammer and knocking a Broozer away, to which he went back into the fight that was unfolding and punched Nabbit away as a POW Block was knocked out of his bag as he got back up and threw the POW Block… which knocked everyone unconscious as Nabbit then whacked the two Broozers away, and then he whacked them off of the castle as he saw the others fighting the two Shy Guys as he giggled and took off running.

"Hey wait a second!" Sombrero Guy said. "He's taking off!"

"AFTER HIM!" Shy Guy yelled… only for the two to get trampled by the gang as they took off after Nabbit. "…Maybe we should've got out of the way…"

"You think? Ugh… my poor guitar…"

As they were chasing them, Nabbit turned around and threw out several Paper Boos to keep them occupied and went to go take a nap… but then he felt something breathing down his neck, so he turned to see, to his misfortune, a Shy Guy holding a Chain Chomp and a Paper Chain Chomp in both his hands.

"E-easy fellas…" The Shy Guy said as the two Chain Chomps growled at Nabbit… who responded with pulling a Paper Fuzzy out of a bag.

"Meeeyork?"

The Chain Chomps grew wide eyed and started going crazy at the Paper Fuzzy. "F-Fellas… s-stay calm!" The Shy Guy hoped… but Nabbit let it go as the Fuzzy let out a wimpy "meeyork" before taking off, and the Chain Chomps took off after it, barking wildly and dragging the poor Shy Guy with him. "AAAAAAAH! HEEEEEL! HEEEEL! HEEEEEL!"

Nabbit giggled and went back to his nap… but the Fuzzy hopped on his stomach before hopping away and the Chain Chomps ran over Nabbit, launching him high in the air and landed in the fight with the gang and the Paper Boos, as they all looked at him… before they felt a rumbling as the Fuzzy landed near them.

"Meeyork! Meeeyork!" The Fuzzy said before taking off, as the Chain Chomps ran over the Paper Boos and poor Nabbit as the Fuzzy jumped into the abyss below… and down the Chain Chomps went… as the Shy Guy tried to hold them down, but he had no such luck.

"This is gonna-" He fell with them. "-SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

Nabbit, meanwhile, was dazed for a little bit before the Mario Bros decided to finish him off with Quad Meteor just to add insult to injury before the resulting explosion caused him to launch him high in the air and dropped two Mega Mushrooms… and then he fell into the abyss below.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume BGM**

"Anyone else feel sorry for the Shy Guy?" Mario asked as they nodded while Luigi put the Mega Mushrooms away.

"Let's-a go!" Paper Mario said as they quickly took off, but as they went up the elevator, they got closer… before they heard laughter.

"Bwahahaha! Look at you scurrying around the castle!" Bowser's voice said as he walked forward along with his paper self, the Kameks and the Ganondorfs. "It's quite adorable."

"Bowser…" Peach growled. "This time you've gone too far!"

"Oh! The princess is threatening me! Ha! Those are just empty threats. What good can a dainty little princess like you do?" Bowser asked with his arms folded.

Peach folded her arms back. "Remember the Smash tournaments?"

"But _besides_ those. You hardly ever put up a fight!"

"Well maybe I've decided enough is enough. After all, I wasn't going about destroying my very Kingdom!"

"Oh, those Toads are fine! They always rebuild!"

"Yeah, but you did it in aggression over a misunderstanding! That crosses a line, and seriously, you overreacted!"

"What parent wouldn't do to make sure their child is okay? You'd do the same!"

"But I don't go out of my way to destroy a town, let alone a whole kingdom." Peach glared. "You've started this war and I am going to put an end to it."

"You and your little army? Ha! I'd love to see them try." Bowser smirked.

"Yeah!" Paper Bowser nodded.

"And we'll just laugh at your piti-" Paper Kamek saw Paper Yuuka. "-ful… attempt…"

"Hello Kamek." Paper Yuuka greeted with a death glare.

"Uh… eheheh… hi Yuuka… PLEASEDON'TKILLME!" He quickly yelled and hid behind Kamek.

"…What's with you?" Kamek asked.

"I miiiiiiiight have destroyed her sunflowers during an argument on which flower was better. I said that roses were better, she said she respectfully disagreed and said that sunflowers are far superior than roses… and well, I destroyed them during an argument that was getting worse." He said, causing Kamek to facepalm.

Kamek moved out of the way. "Hey Yuuka! He's all yours!"

"WHAT?! TRAITOR!"

Paper Yuuka smirked. "Let's have some fun, shall we? Yuuka… let's do this."

"Right!"

"BOTH OF YOU?!" Paper Kamek screamed and then quickly took off running as the two Yuukas went after them.

"…You don't see _me_ disrespecting flowers." Kamek said.

"…Imbeciles." Ganondorf muttered under his breath.

"I'd go with, but they have it covered." Paper Marisa said as Marisa nodded.

"Now… where were we?" Bowser mused. "Oh yeah! You think you can stop us with your pitiful attempts with your Papercrafts?" He asked as a shadow overlapped them as he pointed up as they looked up to see an airship with all the Papercrafts tied together.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM OUR BABIES!" Toadette screamed as she and her paper self were hanging on for dear life before they were all dropped, and knocking the Toadettes off, as Bowser snapped his fingers and, on cue, a humongous papercraft of Bowser appeared.

"We also have one for Ganondorf!" Paper Bowser said.

"…I will not participate in this." Ganondorf folded his arms as a gigantic Papercraft Ganondorf appeared too. "Like I said, I will not-" He then took a look at the Zelda papercrafts and smirked. "On second thought…" He hopped up along with Paper Ganondorf.

"Now… try as you will… for your toys are TOAST!" Bowser said as they walked off while the Bowser papercraft roasted them before the Ganondorf Papercraft sliced and diced them… and doing a Warlock Punch just for good measure.

"Hmph, good riddance to them." Paper Ganondorf said as they walked off, but they still despised the idea of a papercraft version of them.

"No…" Toadette whispered as they both fell on their knees.

"Hey, Toadette… it'll be alright." Luigi tried to say. "I mean, you could always-"

"Luigi, HUSH!" Toadette said as she sprung back up, and so did Paper Toadette. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah! We may be sad that the papercrafts are gone, but we can do something that'll blow them all out of the park!"

"Heck yeah! We just need fire ore!" Toadette said. "This is gonna be the BEST! IDEA! EVER!" She yelled and high fived her paper self.

"…Fire ore?" Pit asked. "Those fire orb things we saw on those platforms down a floor?"

"Precisely! We're gonna need a lot!" Toadette said as they went back down. "We're gonna need like… oh, I dunno… give us as many as you can!"

"On it!" Reimu nodded as they took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I can make it! I can make it! I can make it!" Paper Kamek said as he kept going… but sunflowers suddenly wrapped around him. "Oh no!" He said as he tried to teleport, but some vines took away the wand from him. "Uh oh!"

"There, now you won't disappear from us." Yuuka said as they approached him.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't actually mean to harm your flowers!"

Paper Yuuka smirked. "How should I know you're just saying that so you won't be killed at the last second when you remain unrepentant?" She asked as she aimed her umbrella at him. "Besides, my sunflowers are _enjoying_ squeezing the life out of you."

"Wait! Before you kill me, there's something you should know!"

"What is it?" Yuuka asked.

"It's about the Ganondorfs!" He said. "Kamek sealed away most of their power in his wand, and if you defeat him, you bring back all the power back in them… and with all of that power coming back to them all at once, they'll be unstoppable!"

"And we should be scared why?"

"Because I hold some of their power in my wand too! If you destroy my wand, it's going to make things worse… because if one of our wands are gone, it's gonna find the other darkness and destroy the other wand too… before they go back into Ganondorf!"

"Why should we believe you?" Yuuka asked.

"You can trust me, can't you?"

"How can I trust anyone who destroys flowers?" Paper Yuuka asked. "Personally, I don't care. If Ganondorf does go ballistic, we'll just take him down. And believe me, we've been in worse situations."

"Yes. We have. Have you forgotten about Demise? …Oh wait, you were thrown into lava." Yuuka said. "If we can handle Demise… then I'm pretty sure we can handle Ganondorf at his worse. _Two_ Ganondorfs at that.

"B-b-b-but, you don't understand!"

"Don't underestimate us." Paper Yuuka said. "Now, goodbye." She said as her umbrella start to light up.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! NO!" He yelled, before he was hit by two Master Sparks as he screamed in agony as the Yuukas let go of him after the Master Sparks were finished as he fell to the ground in defeat… and then the wand fell to the ground, the top of it hitting and shattering… and then they saw some of the darkness retreating out of it.

"No you don't." Yuuka said, firing Danmaku at it as it seemed to dislike it as it backed away until Paper Yuuka used her Sunflowers to make a dome to trap it. The darkness tried to go out, but it bounced back.

"Hmph. That'll take care of it." Paper Yuuka said as they walked away from it while Paper Kamek groaned as he got back up and reached for his wand.

"Ugh… I just hope nothing else goes wrong…" Paper Kamek muttered to himself as he teleported away… but since the top of it shattered, he could only go so far. "…Argh… come on!" He said.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hey, we're back!" Reimu said as they had basically a handful of Fire Ore.

"Oh wow! That's a lot!" Toadette grinned. "This is gonna be amazing!" She said.

"Just put them down and we'll work on this while you go up ahead." Paper Toadette advised as they nodded and headed back up.

As they wandered around for a bit and taking care of the enemies, they walked ahead toward a long tunnel… but up ahead…

"Nice try but you're not getting very far!" Bowser called out to them as they fired a papercraft Bullet Bill towards them, forcing them to get out of the way and it whizzed past them. "Great! Now what?!" Bowser growled.

 **End BGM**

"Oh guuuuuys~!" A voice called out to them as they turned to see the Toadettes. "They're ready~!"

"Man, they work fast!" Starlow said.

"Those Toad girls don't give up!" Bowser growled.

 **BGM: On the March (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Behind the Fire Mario Papercraft marched Papercraft Mokou, Papercraft Natsu, another Papercraft Link, Papercraft Yukari, Papercraft Final Form Sora, Papercraft Fire Luigi, Fire Peach, Fire Daisy, Fire Rosalina and Papercraft Flandre.

"Uh… you rebuilt another me…" Link said. "I'm not real impressed with it for a second time."

"Oh, just you wait. Bring out the mask!" Paper Toadette said.

"Mask?" Link wondered as a certain Papercraft Mask was pulled up and it went into Papercraft Link's face… before it changed into Papercraft Fierce Deity Link.

"Now are you impressed?"

"I sure am!" Link said as he got up on it and helped his paper self up.

"…Tch, so what." Bowser said as they got on his Papercraft with the two Ganondorfs unenthusiastically got on theirs.

"Alright, let's move out of the way! This is gonna get interesting!" Toadette exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"I'll take care of Ganondorf! You focus on Bowser!" Link told them.

"On it!" Mario nodded as the others marched toward the gigantic Bowser.

"HA! Like those things are gonna do you any good!" Bowser said as the Papercraft breathed fire at them, but Natsu and Mokou got in the way as the Papercraft Natsu sucked up the flames while Papercraft Mokou absorbed the rest that wasn't sucked up.

"HA! Now this papercraft has a fire in its belly!" Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!"

"Grrr!" Bowser growled as they tried to ram into the Papercrafts, but they circled around them as the Papercraft Flandre went over and punched the Papercraft Bowser away. "Ooof!"

"We got the firepower in this baby! Hell yeah!" Flandre smirked.

"Don't get cocky!" Paper Bowser said as Papercraft Bowser proceeded to breathe fire, but Papercraft Mokou manipulated the flames back at them while Yukari opened up a papercraft portal and a papercraft train smacked into them.

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Bowser growled as they proceeded to try and do a deadly spin attack, but they quickly got out of the way and threw fireballs at them repeatedly while Papercraft Sora slashed it up in the air where Papercraft Mokou flew up in the air.

"WHAT?! PAPERCRAFTS CAN FLY NOW?!" Paper Bowser yelled.

"South Wind, Clear Sky Soaring Kick!" The Mokous yelled and proceeded to kick the Papercraft down on the ground and then the Toads proceeded to pick the Papercraft back up.

"Argh… we'll see about that!" Bowser growled, but unfortunately for him, the Papercrafts were all too much. "Grrr… KAMEK! I could use some assistance here!"

The newly rebuilt Papercraft Kamek appeared before them. "On it, sire!" Kamek said as it fired magic at the Papercraft Bowser and hit it, causing it to grow brightly.

 **End BGM**

"Argh… now what?!" Flandre asked, and to their surprise… it got bigger… and it was a Papercraft Giga Bowser now.

"TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME! BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser roared.

 **BGM: The Giant (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh, that's not good! What do we do?!" Paper Luigi asked.

"Fight him! That's what we always do!" Paper Daisy said.

"Try as you like!" Paper Bowser said.

Link saw this in his peripheral vision. "That's not good…" He growled.

"Eyes on us, boy!" Ganondorf said, swinging the sword down as the other papercraft blocked the attack and slashed the Ganondorf Papercraft repeatedly, as they heard cries of pain as they saw the Papercrafts being destroyed easily.

"That little…" Paper Link growled.

"Focus. We'll take care of them after we deal with Ganondorf!" Link said as his paper self nodded.

The ones that weren't destroyed yet were Mokou, Flandre, and Peach… but they couldn't seem to hang on much longer. "Foolish princess! This is what happens when you get involved!" Bowser mocked.

Luigi groaned as he saw the two Mega Mushrooms that fell out of his pocket, then he got an idea as he quickly rushed off.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! This is the end for you!" Bowser said as the Giga Bowser Papercraft did a powerful spin attack that knocked the Mokous and Flandres off… and Peach remained.

"Any last words, princess?" Paper Bowser asked.

"We'd rather go down fighting!" Paper Peach growled.

"Then so be it! Farewell!" Bowser said as the papercraft opened its mouth… when suddenly a large leg kicked him away, followed by a hammer. "ARGH!"

 **End BGM**

"Hey Bowser! Pick on someone your own size!"

"…You have GOT to be kidding me!" Bowser growled as the papercraft turned… to a gigantic Luigi and Meiling.

 **BGM: Size Up Your Enemy (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Will you STOP copying my moves?!" Bowser growled as the three of them went toward each other as Luigi hopped up in the air and proceeded to land on top of the Giga Bowser Papercraft to damage it, then he launched off while Meiling proceeded to kick it away.

"Rrgh… take this!" Paper Bowser said as the Giga Bowser Papercraft proceeded to swipe at them, but Luigi blocked with his hammer and swung it down on the head, making sure to hit the other Bowsers in the process.

"AAARGH! I'm gonna feel that one in the morning!" Bowser growled as Meiling did a round house kick to knock the Papercraft back.

"Don't worry, sire! I'll help you!" Kamek said… and then Paper Kamek appeared.

"Phew! What I miss?" He asked.

"Uh… you look beat up."

"Don't. Ask." He grumbled. "WHOA! What's going on?! Why is Luigi and Meiling huge?!"

"I'm gonna shrink them down!" He said as he got ready, but Papercraft Giga Bowser spun and knocked Meiling to the side.

"Argh!" Meiling growled as she took a step back… and stepped on the Papercraft Kamek in the process and ruined it… and crushing the Kameks as well.

"AAAARGH!"

"Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" Meiling said as she ran forward and punched a humongous hole in the chest of Giga Bowser.

"Hey! That's my bod you broke!" Bowser growled as Meiling removed her fist.

"Hiyah!" Luigi exclaimed, doing a few front flips and hitting him a few times with the hammer as Meiling jumped over and scissor kicked Papercraft Bowser, only to be on the receiving ends of the flames as they jumped back as they were swiped at repeatedly.

"This isn't your average dream! This is real life!" Bowser said.

"Yeah, we know! Shut up!" Meiling said and fired Pulse Bullets at him, damaging the Papercraft Giga Bowser as Luigi swung his hammer back and used an uppercut with it to knock it up in the air as Meiling jumped into the air. "True Intense Rainbow Fist!" She shouted, hitting the ground and creating a huge crater as she jumped back.

"Nngh…!" Bowser growled as the Papercraft got back up, looking heavily bruised. "We're not giving up!"

"Is that what you deal with on a daily basis?" Paper Bowser asked.

"Buddy, you have _no_ idea." Bowser said as the papercraft breathed fire but Luigi knocked it back with his hammer and caused the papercraft to be on fire. "Argh!"

"Well, this is a problem!" Paper Bowser said as they turned it and tried to ram the both of them in the back but they dodged as Luigi grabbed the tail and spun it around. "AH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Meiling! Go!" Luigi shouted as he let go as Meiling flew off and then her right foot glowed as she proceeded to do a powerful scissor kick back down to the ground, as when the papercraft hit the ground with Meiling… the papercraft shattered into a million pieces.

"AAAARGH!" Bowser roared.

"…It seems we are outnumbered." Ganondorf casually said as their fight was still going on.

"Indeed." Paper Ganondorf said. "We will let you live for now." He said, making a portal as the two of them walked in and closed it… right as the Papercraft Ganondorf started to fall apart… and the Papercraft Fierce Deity Link didn't look so hot either.

"Phew…" Link breathed a sigh as Luigi and Meiling high fived each other before shrinking back down to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Wish we had some Mega Mushrooms." Paper Luigi sighed as Paper Meiling put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe next time." She said with a smile.

 _Why am I feeling a bit jealous?_ Paper Daisy thought to herself.

"Well… that didn't go as planned, but that was still awesome!" Toadette grinned. "Now we'll just wait here and hope you guys defeat Bowser… because I think they're already gone."

"Yep, they are." Paper Toadette nodded.

"Right, let's go." Marisa said as they walked back to the bridge.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Bowser roared as they were back on the other side… looking all beat up excluding the Ganondorfs. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT THAT EASILY!" He roared as suddenly, the bridge opened up and split up everywhere. "BWAHAHA- …ow…!" He winced as they walked away.

"…Oh no, he split up the walkway. Whatever shall we do?" Marisa sarcastically asked as they all simply flew over the gap and landed on the other side.

"And he calls _me_ a moron." Cirno said.

"Ha. Didn't think _that_ one through!" Meiling chuckled as they walked deeper into the castle.

* * *

 **I just realized I have done three chapters in a row involving Fuzzies. The last chapter in THIS story, then Paper RWBY... and now** ** _this_** **chapter. But hey, it all involves Fuzzy extermination in some way, so woo, go me!**


	14. Showdown at Bowser's Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **BGM: Floating Castle of Doom (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"So, Peach… what are you gonna do after we defeat Bowser?" Flandre asked as they walked along while dealing with some enemies.

Peach chuckled. "Well, I'm going to make Bowser pay for what he's done."

"So… beat the hell out of him." Dark Pit said, already knowing the answer.

" _That,_ and I'm going to make him pay for all the damages that he's done and he's going to be the one who will rebuild _everything_ along with his minions." Peach said, chuckling darkly. "And he _will_ not get a break!" She said, giggling a little evilly.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Paper Peach said, causing the rest to sweatdrop.

"That's a bit dark for you…" Laxus muttered.

Rosalina grinned. "And when he's done with Toad Town and the castle, he can get to work on the Observatory!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Paper Rosalina said, high fiving her with a rather evil look in their eyes.

"Is it me, or can they be quite scary?" Gray wondered.

"And I thought Daisy and Erza were scary…" Lucy sweatdropped. "And let's not forget Flandre."

"Oh please, I'm not _that_ scary." Flandre said.

"Junko says otherwise." Happy said, causing Flandre to giggle.

"She had what was coming to her!" Flandre smiled, fist bumping her paper self.

"I would say Laxus, but the man's a big teddy bear." Happy teased.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight…"

"Pfft, none of y'all scare me, thank you very much." Marisa cockily said.

"Oh really, what about Erza when she's mad?" Natsu asked with his arms folded with a smirk.

"…Okay, besides her." She muttered as they walked further in.

"Ehehehehe! She's not the _only_ thing that she's scared of!"

 **Pause BGM**

 **BGM: Do You Know Who I Am? (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

The Kameks flew up to them, but when Paper Kamek noticed the Yuukas, he quickly formed a shield to protect himself. "What do you mean by that? Marisa's not scared of anything!" Sora said. "…Aside from Erza."

"Ehehehehe! I'm surprised that she hasn't told you! Then again, I'm also _not_ surprised that she hasn't." Kamek chuckled.

"What? What is it that she hasn't told us?" Riku asked.

"Well, why don't you ask the witch herself?" Kamek asked as all eyes went on Marisa.

"Mmph… the thought of this is completely terrifying… and just thinking about it is enough to nearly paralyze me with fear… which is something nearly uncharacteristic of me."

"Oh please, what can be worse than these pathetic knuckleheads?" Cirno asked.

"You're the pathetic one!" Kamek said.

"I think we have a pretty good idea since we got it out of the paper form." Yuuka said as she walked up. "The thought of her being scared by this is understandable for a human. It's quite scary if you think about it… but strangely, the two of us aren't bothered by it."

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

"You see, from what we understood, the Kameks stole half of the Ganondorf's powers and sealed them in their wands. We already destroyed Paper Kamek's wand… and it was a small stream of darkness, AKA a little of Ganondorf's power, while most of it is inside Kamek's wand. If they combine together and go into the Ganondorfs themselves, it'll be a catastrophic mess." Yuuka said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Marisa yelled.

"You're a smart one!" Kamek said. "…Also, YOU TOLD THEM?!"

"It was a matter of life or death, alright?! I'm lucky to be alive!" Paper Kamek said.

"The thought of it is scary… I can see why Marisa was hesitant earlier." Riku said. "But you know what? We've been through a lot wor-"

"Oh, don't bother, we said that to Paper Kamek." Paper Yuuka said.

"Oh…"

"Something that outright terrifies Marisa… other than her being scared that I was hurt when Bowser first kidnapped me. I can see that." Reimu said.

"It's okay to be scared!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "That what drives most of us to beat the living hell out of things!"

Laxus' body crackled with electricity. "Then let's give them a show... while trying _not_ to destroy the wand."

"Tell that to Natsu!" Paper Laxus smirked.

"Hey, me, it's alright. We'll make sure not to destroy Kamek's wand." Paper Marisa said.

Marisa nodded and then smirked. "Right behind you."

"What?! You're not scared?! Argh… alright, that's it! This is just between US and them!" Kamek said, firing magic at them and forming a barrier to prevent anyone else from interrupting their fight with the Marisas. "I'll show you TRUE fear, Marisa Kirisame!"

"And I'll show you what it's like to get your ass kicked by me _again!"_ Marisa said.

"Shall we dance, Marisa?" Paper Kamek asked.

"I'll dance on your grave!" Paper Marisa said.

 **End BGM**

"So… what the heck are we supposed to do?" Sora asked, and then he was answered by Heartless and Paper Heartless showing up.

"Fight _them,_ of course!" Paper Sora said.

"I'm gonna roast all those Paper Heartless alive!" Natsu declared.

 **BGM: Battle! Wally (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Marisa and Kamek flew over and clashed into each other, both of them glaring at each other before flying back. Kamek launched magic at Marisa, but she fired a simple Danmaku to counter it, causing a few explosions which Kamek used to disappear, only for him to be hit by a Master Spark but he reappeared behind her. "Ehehehe!" He smirked and fired magic at her, but she quickly turned around and avoided it along with avoiding other magic spells and fireballs as Marisa fired a Dragon Meteor.

Paper Marisa quickly flew out of the way of Paper Kamek's magic and then proceeded to use Starlight Typhoon on Paper Kamek, who quickly made a magic barrier to block the spell, but Paper Marisa quickly flew around and then she appeared behind Kamek and quickly used Blazing Star to smack into him, sending him flying back but he recovered and proceeded to summon a few paper Bullet Bills to take care of her.

"Hiyah!" Marisa exclaimed and flew over, proceeding to whack Kamek with her broom.

"Ooof!" Kamek growled. "It's time to say goodbye to that broom of yours!" He said, proceeding to fire homing magic at her as she tried to fly away from it, but Kamek got in her way and fired point blank magic in her face.

"Agh!" Marisa cried, holding on to her face and then the fireball hit the broom, causing it to go ablaze. "Oh… screw it!" She said, front flipping off of her broom.

"Ha! That'll teach… you… YOU CAN STILL FLY WITHOUT ONE?!"

"Duh. I just fly on one just for fun!" Marisa said.

"…Why you…!" Kamek growled as he fired a laser directly at her, but Marisa quickly pulled out her wand and proceeding to fire a laser back at it, both of them hitting each other and to their surprise, they were both equally matched as they tried to up the power.

"…Can you do the same?" Paper Kamek asked as they saw Marisa flying without a broom.

"Yup." Paper Marisa nodded.

"That's all I needed to know!" Paper Kamek said, as they both went back at it.

"Hehehe…" Marisa smirked, pulling out her Hakkero and deciding to use Master Spark on her own laser as it made it extremely huge, and Kamek's eyes widened before he was hit with it.

"ARGH!" Kamek yelled as Marisa put her wand away as she went straight toward him, proceeding to punch him square in the face to knock him back.

"Oh, how I wanted to do that!" Marisa smirked and proceeded to use Stardust Reverie, then used Shoot the Moon.

"ENOUGH!" Kamek yelled and proceeded to fire some kind of magic at her which she quickly avoided, but Kamek smirked and teleported to her, proceeding to kick her into it as she yelped before the pupils in her eyes disappeared. "…Wow, I can't believe that worked!" He said and then went to her. "Now, you will obey my every command! Destroy your paper self."

"…Yes…" Marisa said, aiming her Hakkero at her… before smirking and turning around, putting it on Kamek's chest. "As if I'd ever obey you!" She said, her pupils back to normal.

"Wh-what?!" Kamek exclaimed before Marisa unleashed a point-blank Final Spark that sent him flying toward Paper Kamek.

"Now watch as I-" Kamek slammed into him. "OOOF!" He yelled, both of them unconscious.

Marisa smirked, and pulled out another broom. "Thank god for spares." She said and then hopped on it before putting the Hakkero on the bristles. "Hey me! You know what I'm thinking?"

"Way ahead of you!" Paper Marisa said, hopping on her broom as well as they both smirked and activated the Hakkeros.

"Uuugh…" Kamek groaned.

"SUNGRAZER!" Both of them yelled before going through the both of them, causing two powerful explosions that sent the two of them flying… before falling into the abyss below.

"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Kamek yelled before their screams faded.

 **End BGM**

"Losers!" Marisa said, pulling her eye socket down while sticking her tongue out at them before high fiving her paper self as they flew back down and the barrier disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting." Reimu said.

"Well, let's-a go!" Mario said as they took off.

* * *

 _Back in the Mushroom Kingdom… specifically, the Mushroom Fields…_

 **BGM: Overworld (Super Mario 3D Land)**

"Yeesh… are we ever going to find those losers?" Black asked.

"Oh, we'll find them!" Red said.

"…Hey guys, do you hear yelling?" Yellow wondered.

"Um…" Green looked around before they looked up… only for the Kameks to land on top of them.

"OOOF!" Kamek groaned as his wand landed right on top of him, bounced off and landed near them. "Ow…"

"Mmmph…! Get… off…!" Red groaned.

"Ugh… we were so close on defeating them… if it weren't for your ugly mug, we would've won!" Kamek said.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Paper Kamek yelled. "You're the ugly one!"

"DO THEY HAVE MIRRORS IN YOUR WORLD?!"

"Yes, we do! And our mirrors would shatter if they saw your ugly mug! That's a lot of years of bad luck, my friend!"

"That's just a myth, you ugly cretin!"

"Oh, you want to rumble?!"

"…We're never getting up, are we?" Yellow sighed… and then they heard a giggle as they turned to see Nabbit picking up Kamek's wand.

"Hey! HEY! That's mine!" Kamek said, getting up and grabbed it, which proceeded into a tug of war with him. "This! Isn't! Yours! Give it back!" He said as they struggled for about a few seconds before Nabbit had an idea and let go, causing Kamek to fall. "WHOA!" He yelled and fell on his back, while the wand went flying towards a rock… and the top of it shattered, causing him to jawdrop.

"…Oh no…" He said as he saw the rest of the darkness go flying back up to Bowser's castle. "…I'm just gonna lay here for a while…" He said before Nabbit, who didn't seem to care about the darkness, grabbed the wand and took off with a giggle. "I'm gonna need a new wand…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Bah! Why am I not surprised that Kamek lost to them!" Bowser growled as they saw the gang getting closer. "This ends here… KOOPALINGS!" He yelled, and then the Koopalings and their paper selves appeared before them.

"Oh boy…" Luigi said.

"Behold! The dice!" Roy said as he, Wendy and their paper selves walked up. "Same rules apply!" He said and tossed them up in the air.

"No whammies, no whammies…" Wendy crossed her fingers.

"We get… Dark Pit and Mario… and our paper selves get Paper Gray and Paper Yuyuko!" Roy said.

"Oh, that's not too bad." Wendy sighed with relief… however, Paper Wendy proceeded to strangle Roy.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'RE PITTING US AGAINST A DEAD GHOST WHO MANIPULATES THE DEAD?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Paper Wendy screamed.

"Ack! Can't… breathe! Getting… paper cuts on my neck…!"

"Let's just get this over with." Dark Pit said as they walked forward.

"So… do we fight or watch?" Natsu asked.

"I got playing cards~!" Iggy casually said, pulling them out.

"I'm game!" Happy said as they quickly went off to the side.

"You ready for this, Mario?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm-a so ready!" Mario said.

Paper Yuyuko had a sweet smile. "Don't blame me if you die~" She cheerily giggled while Paper Gray sweatdropped.

 **BGM: Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizone (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"You take on Wendy, I'll take care of the big guy." Dark Pit said.

"Got it!" Mario said, pulling out his Ultra Hammer and jumping over to Wendy.

"Oh goodness, it's Mario! Whatever shall I do?" She asked before quickly firing rings at him.

Dark Pit ran forward and slashed Roy who jumped back and proceeded to whack him with his Bullet Blaster, but he ducked and slashed him away before flying up and quickly firing arrows at him before Roy got in his shell, jumped up and slammed Dark Pit with his Bullet Blaster to knock him down but Dark Pit quickly recovered and rolled out of the way from Roy as he proceeded to fire Bullet Bills at him.

"Hmph!" Dark Pit proceeded to knock them away with his blades and they slammed back into Roy, causing him to step back a little while groaning in pain, then Dark Pit ran over and kicked him in the face to knock him back.

"Here's some paint for ya!" Paper Roy said, firing red paint directly at Paper Yuyuko, but she avoided it.

"What a waste of good paint." Paper Yuyuko said, proceeding to pull out a spell card. "Death Sign: Ghastly Dream." She said.

"Hmph! As if butterflies will take me down!" Paper Roy growled, pulling out his wand and attempting to fire magic at them, but he couldn't fire in time since the Danmaku hit him as Paper Yuyuko flew in and kicked him in the head before flying back.

"Light Trap of Passing Away." Paper Yuyuko said as ghosts suddenly surrounded Paper Roy.

"Bah! Like these ghosts bother me!" He said as he tried to move, but couldn't. "Argh… what's going on?!"

"Your freedom has been limited." Paper Yuyuko said. "Fitting for such a bully."

"Argh, so what if I am?!"

"Bullies are to be put down." She said. "Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana."

Paper Wendy turned her head. "Oh no, he's in trouble!" She said.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Paper Gray yelled, running over and slashing through her.

"Agh! You hit a girl! How could you do that?! I'm a freakin' cutie pie for Bowser's sake!"

"You're anything but cute." Paper Gray said, planting his hands on the ground as ice formed in front of Paper Wendy before imprisoning her in ice. "That'll cool you off." He said as he formed an ice bow before firing an ice arrow that penetrated the ice prison and hit Paper Wendy, knocking her out of the prison and quickly defeating her, then Paper Roy fell to the ground.

"'Tis a shame." Paper Yuyuko said, pulling out her fan with a carefree smile.

"You scare me sometimes…" Paper Gray said.

Paper Yuyuko giggled. "Oh, Gray… there's no need to be afraid of an adorable ghost like me." She said with a playful wink, causing him to sweatdrop again.

"Goodbye!" Dark Pit said, firing his Dark Pit staff at a weakened Roy and he fell unconscious next to an unconscious Wendy.

"This is… so your fault…" Wendy groaned.

 **End BGM**

"Well, seems like we're next." Ludwig said as they regrouped. "Let's do our dice next." He said and rolled them. "We get… F-F-F-F-F-Flandre and… Mokou… and our paper selves get… Kairi and Impa…"

"I am SO killing Roy for these rules!" Larry groaned.

"Well, at least we get off easy." Paper Ludwig said.

"I'm not sure about our Impa, though…" Paper Larry said as they walked to their spots.

"…You know, I'm just gonna let you take care of this. I'll spend some time with Paper Kairi and Impa." Mokou said.

"Got it!" Flandre said.

"…I swear, RNG hates us. It's NEVER in our favor." Larry said.

"Bah, I'm sure we can take care of Flandre easily." Ludwig said, aiming his wand at her. "Besides, how much damage can she do?"

"Right!" Larry nodded… before their wands were destroyed by Flandre who clenched her fists at the two of them.

"You were saying?" Flandre smiled innocently.

"…So… run like hell and scream like little girls?" Larry asked.

"Oh yes, lets." Ludwig said, as they took off running and screaming while Flandre chased them.

"Uh… I'm not sure what the heck happened, but never mind that, let's just get this over wi-" Paper Kairi interrupted Paper Ludwig by using Thundaga on the both of them, then Paper Impa proceeded to slash through them easily… and then Mokou flew up and unleashed a massive fireball that roasted them and turned them into dust.

"…No fair, we weren't ready!" Paper Larry groaned as Paper Yukari whistled casually and used her boundaries to reform the two, but they were already KO'd… and Flandre tossed a KO'd Ludwig and Larry to them as well.

"Heh, I went easy on 'em." Flandre said.

"Riiiight." Paper Kairi said.

"It's us? Well then, let's roll our dice!" Iggy said.

"And to make this fair, we used magic on our paper die so whatever you guys get, the paper selves have to do the same!" Morton said.

"And away we go!" Lemmy said as he rolled it. "And we get Sakuya, Mario again, and Remilia!" Lemmy said. "…Oh crud."

"Alright, who's bright idea was it to make this fair?" Morton asked.

"I believe it's all on you, Morton! AHAHAHA!" Iggy laughed.

"…Crud!"

"Welp… we're boned." Lemmy said as the Sakuyas, Marios, and Remilias walked up.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Remilia asked.

"Let's… get this over with." Lemmy said.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Alright, stand aside, we're gonna try something!" Paper Lemmy said as he and his original self proceeded to call in their huge bouncy balls as they rolled over to them, although Paper Lemmy had spikes for his ball.

"Coming through!" Lemmy exclaimed… but the Sakuyas quickly threw their knives at the balls and caused them to explode, sending them up high in the air and falling on the ground, completely dazed.

"Ahahaha! Epic fail!" Paper Iggy said.

"Shall we top that?" Iggy asked.

"Oh yes!" He nodded as they whistled as a Chain Chomp and its paper form came in and they quickly took off… only for the Remilias to sweep kick them down and they took off… and the poor Koopalings got ran over.

"Bah! Must we do everything ourselves?" Morton asked.

"MORTON WILL CRUSH YOU." Paper Morton said and they picked up both Chain Chomps and threw it at them, as the six of them nodded at each other as the paper forms formed into a trampoline of sorts. Sakuya and Mario were on both sides and Remilia in the middle, and when the Chain Chomps landed on them, they bounced it back up and this went on for a bit until they launched them high in the air… and they came down on the Mortons.

"…Well, that sucks." Morton said as both of them landed on each other before the Chain Chomps hopped away.

"Morton feel no good…" Paper Morton groaned as they were dazed and trying to snap out of it.

"All yours!" Paper Mario said as the Remilias smirked and activated their Gungnirs.

"Farewell!" Remilia said as they both threw them, hitting them all as they hit the other Koopalings and they went flying off the castle, as they all heard their screaming before their screams slowly disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Ha! Take that!" Natsu smirked.

"Agh… must we do everything ourselves?" Paper Bowser grumbled as they took off somewhere, but the rest were right on their tails and soon confronted them.

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Ha… you really outdid yourselves this time." Bowser chuckled. "But this time, it's different! We'll take care of you all ourselves… and this time, the stakes are higher!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Marisa asked.

Bowser pulled out the book. "Remember this? I'm sure you do. Bwahaha!"

"First, we're gonna beat you to a pulp, then we're going to seal you in this book, then we're going to throw it in the trash can… AND LIGHT THE TRASH ON FIRE! BWAHAHAHA!" Paper Bowser laughed.

"You fiends…" Erza growled.

"It was a mistake coming here, Peach! For this will be the last time you ever saw the light of day… including all of you!" Bowser roared. "For once I am done with you, I will RULE this world!"

"I hope you meant "WE" just now!" Paper Bowser growled.

"Oh, whatever!"

"Grr… that's it, once we're done here, I'm taking over this world!"

"Alright, first, we take care of these losers, and then we'll see who's the most awesome Koopa King in the world… AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO WILL RULE IT." Bowser roared.

"Sounds like a plan!" Paper Bowser chuckled as they turned.

"You guys ready for this?" Starlow asked as they got ready for battle. "I thought so!"

"Mario! Luigi! Paper selves! And everyone else!" Bowser got into position. "IT'S SHOWTIME."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Double Bowsers! (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Both Bowsers breathed fire at them, but the Natsus got in the way and ate the flames as they jumped over. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Both of them yelled, hitting them both in the cheek as they jumped back before the Bowsers swiped at Paper Bowser got in his shell and then Bowser got behind him before kicking him hard enough to straight for the Laxus', but they both held their ground while sliding several feet and tossed him back to Bowser to knock them both back.

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"ROAR!"

Both Bowsers held their ground while getting electrocuted, but they shook it off as they both breathed fire, but the Mokous got in the way and manipulated the fire to form a fire ring to trap the Bowsers as they looked up to see ice hammers coming down. They quickly held their arms up to block them from smashing down on them, but unfortunately for them, the Meilings flew over and scissor kicked the hammers to have them crush the Bowsers before the hammers disintegrated.

"Rrgh…!" Bowser growled as he got in his shell and revved up before going through the flames to go straight for the Mario Bros, but Mario hammered him, then Luigi helped before the two Paper Bros hammered it hard to knock him back, only Bowser turned around to go a different route and rolled for them, but they jumped out of the way, but Bowser anticipated this as he got back up and jumped up, grabbed Mario and threw him to the others to knock them down, only they recovered once the Soras and Kairis used Curaga on them.

"It's over!" Both Rikus said, unleashing Dark Firagas on them as Bowser blocked them, only to get slashed away by Impa and then Zelda fired a Light Arrow to knock him back.

"Alright, I'm just had about enough!" Bowser growled. "How about you?!"

Paper Bowser got knocked back after getting kicked in the head by the Lucys and the Links slashed him away. "Yeah… I'm had about enough too!"

"Then let's kick things up a notch!" Bowser said as Paper Bowser nodded as he quickly jumped up in the air.

"MINIONS!" Paper Bowser roared as he started to glow as the paper minions started to absorb into his skin… and soon after, Bowser jumped into him once he was big enough.

 **End BGM**

"What… what's that?!" Wendy screamed.

"Oh… oh my goodness." Sanae whispered.

"That's not normal!" Marisa exclaimed.

"BWAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW?!" Bowser roared… as he was now Shiny Robo Bowser.

 **BGM: Final Battle (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

"We've come this far… we're not going to let HIM stop us!" Reimu said.

"Way ahead of you!" Paper Reimu said.

"Give me strength!" Both Soras yelled, proceeding to go into their Final Forms as they all glared hard at Bowser.

"Ha! Try as you like!" Bowser cockily said as he breathed fire at them, but they quickly avoided it while the Mokous manipulated it back at him. It did hurt him, but he didn't even care as he aimed his arms at them and his arms turned into cannons. "Dodge this, losers!" He said as he shot them all while also breathing fire just to mess them up.

They quickly tried to avoid the attacks but some of them were either hit or blown away from the attacks but the Keyblade Wielders used Curaga on them and then the Rikus used Dark Aura on him before being swatted away by Bowser, only then was he hit by several fireballs from the Mario Bros with their Fire Flowers.

"You think measly Fireballs can stop me?!" He asked as he looked over to see the two Flandres flying up and punching him, but to their surprise, he blocked the punches easily. Sure, there were cracks in his cardboard body, but he didn't care. "And you two are mere flies!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Flandre said as they were slapped away and the Samus' proceeded to shoot him repeatedly with their Super Missiles.

"Double Black Death Butterfly!" The Yukaris shouted while the Pits, Dark Pits and the Goddesses shot their weapons at Bowser and then the Youmus flew in and proceeded to slash through him repeatedly, until Bowser decided to jump up in the air and slammed into the ground to knock them all down.

"Poyo!" Kirby brought out his hammer, and so did Paper Kirby, as they ran over and used a fully charged Hammer Flip on Bowser to deal some moderate damage… and then Bowser saw felt something stabbing him in the back before he looked down to see knives on the ground.

"Pathetic." Bowser chuckled as the Links did Skyward Strikes to deal damage to him before Bowser chuckled darkly and brought out a huge hammer. "Let's see… eeny meanie miney…"

Luigi's eyes widened and nodded at Meiling, tossing her a Mega Mushroom as they turned giant and Luigi ran over to him and blocked Bowser's hammer as he was about to hammer down the Lucys, Wendys, and Patchoulis, then Meiling did a spinning kick on him to disarm him.

"Quit ruining my fun!" He said, shooting them with his arm cannons at point blank to knock them back as he turned his hands into wheels and proceeded to run them over to knock them down, but as Luigi got back up, Bowser rested his foot on his chest. "What's the matter? You're looking a little down!" He said as he breathed fire, but the Juvias unleashed a whirlpool of water with the help of the Sanaes to drench the fire before it could hit Luigi. "Bah!" He growled as Luigi kicked him away and Meiling helped him up.

"REQUIP!" The Erzas yelled as they went into their Purgatory armors as they slashed through Bowser repeatedly, but all he did was laugh and proceeded to kick them away.

"BWAHAHAHA! Is that all you can do? You're all wearing yourselves down! You're not half of the heroes that you used to be!"

"No… we're just getting started!" Marisa said as Bowser was trapped in several barriers as the Reimus used Fantasy Seal on him and they exploded, but all it did was make Bowser laugh and breathed fire at them, but the Rosalinas used a Gravity Field to send it back and smacked into Bowser.

"Getting started, you say? Well, we'll see about that!" Bowser said and breathed fire again while firing his arm cannons, but luckily the Soras got in the way and used Reflega to knock them back and then they both unleashed powerful Ragnarocks on him. "You can't even touch me!" He said and walked over, but the Daiyouseis flew up to him.

"Hello!" Daiyousei waved before the Cirnos came up and unleashed Perfect Freeze right on his eyes, before the Daiyouseis unleashed simple Danmaku at him.

"Argh… you stupid idiots!" Bowser growled, trying to swipe at them while the Marisas looked at each other.

"You ready for this?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Paper Marisa said as they threw up their Hakkeros before grabbing them… and unleashing two Master Sparks at Bowser, hitting him directly.

"Argh! I'm not letting this stop me!" Bowser said and roared loudly, proceeding to breathe fire as the Marisas transformed Master Spark into the Final Spark, with Bowser roaring loudly as the Reimus proceeded to help them out by attacking Bowser, but like the rest, he didn't even care what hit him… until…

"FANTASY…"

"NATURE!"

The resulting explosion was enough to teeter Bowser… and then the Final Sparks went right through him as he roared before falling on one knee. "Did we do it?" Marisa asked after they deactivated it.

"No… you just made things worse! Bwahaha!" He roared and got up… only to feel that his armor was falling apart and exposing himself right there. "…Uh oh. Uh… time out!" He said.

"Peach! Daisy! Go!" Flandre said as she and her paper self launched them and their paper selves at Bowser, and the Patchoulis used wind magic to boost their speed even more.

"Here we go!" Daisy said, as they pulled back their fists.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" Paper Daisy yelled, as they both punched Bowser out of his armor and then… the Peachs went over to him with a wicked smirk, as they brought out their golf clubs.

"FORE!" Both of them yelled as they swung their golf clubs at him and launching Bowser away, causing him to roar… and then he fell back down to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared, before his roars faded.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia…" Both Marios said with hearts appearing above their heads and the Luigis having hearts over their eyes over the Daisys.

"Nnngh… must… get… the book…" Paper Bowser groaned, crawling towards it… until a lightning bolt shot down in front of him and Laxus picked up the book.

"No you don't." He said as he opened the book. "In you go."

"No! No! NOOOO!" Paper Bowser screamed as he was sucked into it and then Laxus slammed the book shut, feeling it fighting back before it died down.

"Hmph. Good riddance." He said.

"Wahoo! We did it!" Daisy cheered as they all celebrated and hugged each other as Laxus looked at the book himself and chuckled.

"Come on, let's head back." He said as they nodded and started to walk away… but suddenly, a dark portal opened up and before anyone knew, Laxus was dark punched in the gut by Ganondorf to have him keel over in agony, and then Ganondorf grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the side, making him drop the book.

Erza gasped. "Laxus!"

"We'll take this." Paper Ganondorf said as he picked up the book.

"What are you doing?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"What does it look like? Taking over." Ganondorf chuckled. "This pathetic world will soon be ours!" He said and then he saw in the corner of his eye that a large stream of darkness was coming to them.

"Ah… our powers." Paper Ganondorf said and then… it was absorbed into them, making them laugh evilly and then they both hopped up on the ledge.

"We must bid you farewell, fools… for by the time you get to us, the world will be destroyed before you know it!" Ganondorf said… and then they both jumped off the ledge and into the world below, disappearing into a portal.

"…Oh shit…" Reimu whispered.

Yukari opened a gap. "Quick, this way!" She said as they all ran in, as a little ways off, the three Hades witnessed the whole thing.

"Can you believe that?" Hades asked.

"No kidding! I'm all out of popcorn too!" The other Hades said.

"Let's go see the gloriousness!" Paper Hades said as they took off.

* * *

 _With the Ganondorfs…_

"Rise… for you will help us destroy this pathetic world!" Ganondorf said as something rose up from the ground, and it was made entirely out of bones.

The creature in question?

Dry Bowser.

* * *

 **I kid you not, when I was doing RNG to see who would go against the Ludwigs and Larrys, as soon as it hit 9... that happened to land on our favorite mentally unstable vampire, I stopped and laughed for a good few seconds. I knew... that the RNG hated them and wanted me to have a good laugh!**

 **Also, throughout this story, I was trying to figure out how to bring Dry Bowser into this, and then it FINALLY came to me when the Ganondorfs got their powers back, I was like "...Oh! Duh! That works!"**

 **So yeah, Dry Bowser and the Ganondorfs for our OFFICIAL final battle! Let's get this party started!**

 **Oh by the way, have a happy Thanksgiving week! :D**


	15. Ganondorf's Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Yukari closed the gap as they looked around. "Ganondorf already made quick work…" She whispered as they were looking around the mess in the Mushroom Kingdom, and even though Bowser destroyed Toad Town and Peach's castle, the Ganondorfs pretty much made the entire kingdom a dystopia, complete with darkened skies, fires, and smoke everywhere.

"What the hell…" Marisa said.

"He's not going to get away with this." Peach said.

"Oh, I pretty much have, my young princess." A voice said as a figure of Ganondorf showed up.

"You!" Mario growled.

"What have you done?!" Natsu demanded, as they were on guard.

"Heh, do not bother. This is just an image of yours truly." Ganondorf said. "I am remaking this pathetic world in my image… and everyone that opposes me is in a cell as we speak, including those gullible Smashers and those pathetic hands."

"You fiend!" Impa growled.

"Where's Paper Ganondorf?" Zelda demanded.

"Oh, he's quite busy." Ganondorf said. "Two Ganondorfs are better than one… and if you even think of trying to beat us, you are sorely mistaken."

"We will take care of you no matter what!" Viridi said. "You think you can just walk around in your new dark powers and destroy this world?"

"Everyone is imprisoned and the only ones that are left are you morons… however, I plan on personally getting rid of you one by one."

"We'd like to see you try!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're not afraid of you!" Paper Natsu said.

"Ha… you _will_ be." He said.

"Ganondorf! Where are you?" Link asked.

"Where am I?" Ganondorf chuckled. "Why, I'm in the land of fairies, of course. I'm currently closing in on the Hakurei Shrine."

"Don't you DARE touch it!" Reimu growled.

"Well, if you want to protect it so badly… then come get me. If you survive that is." He said, and snapped his fingers, as several Heartless, Bokoblins, and Lizalfos appeared.

"Commanding the Heartless… what else is new?" Riku growled.

"Dispose of them!" He ordered and then the image disappeared.

"I'm going to tear that bastard into pieces." Reimu said.

"I'm so with you there." Paper Reimu nodded as they proceeded to battle the enemies before they were destroyed as they quickly took off to the warp pipe leading to Gensokyo.

"Where's the Yukaris?" Sora asked.

"They took off to the Hakurei Shrine before our battle started." Youmu said. "We need to catch up to them."

* * *

 _With the Yukaris…_

A loud explosion was heard through a dystopic Gensokyo, as Ganondorf sliced through both trains from the Yukaris easily. "We got more where that came from!"

"Oh, really now?" Ganondorf said as he walked toward the two as they quickly fired Danmaku at him, but he laughed it off. "I thought you'd understand by now… that I am immune to your pathetic Danmaku."

"Nnngh… well, how about this!" Paper Yukari said as she waved her hand and then fired Danmaku at him, and to his surprise, the Danmaku stung. "I got rid of the only weakness to you being the Master Sword and the Light Arrows… and now everything can you hurt you!"

"Heh… Heheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughed. "You really think it's that easy?" He said. "Simply making everything hurt me? How amusing!" He said and then showed off his fist, as the Triforce of Power appeared. "As long as I hold this… nothing will stand in my way, including you two hags!"

"Oh… he did NOT just go there!" Yukari growled as they unleashed bullet-hell on him along with several trains that rained from the sky and landed on top of him, burying him underneath them. "There, that should do it."

However, the trains flew off and smacked into the Yukaris… and unfortunately, several of the trains smashed into the Hakurei Shrine until there was nothing left. "NO!" Paper Yukari yelled… before both of them were grabbed by the throat.

"Boundaries or not… I will still be victorious. This is _my_ world… and you will no longer be a part of it!" He said as darkness coursed through his body and he threw them to the ground… and then when Yukari got up, she felt a sword pierce through her gut.

"Yukari, NO!" Paper Yukari said before Ganondorf removed his sword and Warlocked punched Paper Yukari to a tree… and then said tree fell on top of her.

"Strongest Youkai in the world? Not even close." Ganondorf said. "Tell me something. You call yourself a strong Youkai… but ask me this. Why would a strong Youkai like you allow yourself to be possessed by the Shadow Queen? It's laughable how idiotic you are!"

Yukari coughed out blood and weakly stood up. "I'm not… done with you."

"Oh? You're still standing? How interesting." Ganondorf said. "But you won't be standing here for too much longer." He said, snapping his fingers while Yukari flew over to take him down, but a Lynel jumped over Ganondorf and landed right on top of her, roaring at her.

"Take her away to wherever the best spot would be best to execute her." Ganondorf ordered as the Lynel nodded and took off, dragging Yukari away.

"GANONDORF!" A voice yelled.

"Oh?" Ganondorf turned to see everyone coming out of the Warp Pipe. "Hmm, it seems as if you didn't die."

"Where's Yukari… and why are there trains in my shrine?!" Reimu asked.

"Currently being executed." Ganondorf said. "As for your shrine, I think the trains make a nice decoration, wouldn't you say?"

Reimu growled. "Some of you go find Yukari, we'll take care of him!"

"Right!" Flandre nodded as the Scarlet Devil Team, Palutena, Viridi, Sanae and their paper selves took off to go find her.

"Good luck." Ganondorf chuckled. "You are going to need it."

"Ganondorf, your villainy ends here!" Reimu said.

"That's rich, coming from a Youkai exterminator… who does nothing but nap all day."

"Shut up! We'll take care of you!" Paper Reimu said.

Ganondorf folded his arms. "Then come get me. I'm wide open."

Reimu clenched her fists as she and her paper self quickly flew over to him and attacked him, but Ganondorf backhanded the two of them back to the destroyed shrine. "REIMU!" Marisa screamed, and then Ganondorf snapped his fingers as dark lightning slammed into the remains of the shrine and the trains, and the trains exploded, the explosion blasting the Reimus away toward him. Ganondorf grabbed both of their heads as soon as they reached him, and threw them down before violently kicking them toward the fire, but the Natsus quickly caught them.

"I gotcha!" Natsu said.

"You…" Marisa glared hard at Ganondorf. "YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" She screamed as she and her paper self unleashed a combined Master Spark to hit him, but Ganondorf withstood the attack… and when the Master Sparks faded, he was standing there with his arms folded.

"Is that the best you can do?" Ganondorf asked as he disappeared in a portal… only to reappear behind them, and impaled Marisa from behind.

"MARISA!" Lucy screamed as everyone looked on in shock as Ganondorf pulled the sword away while she was coughing out blood and then she fell. "Open! Gate of the Lion! Loke!" She called out as Loke quickly caught her and brought her to the others while Paper Marisa quickly took off.

"We need to cauterize that wound! Now!" Mario ordered.

"I'm on it!" Mokou said as her hand was engulfed in flames.

"As for the rest of you, you can try all you like… but you will fail." Ganondorf said as he made a portal. "This world bores me since I've already destroyed it. Let's see if you can keep up with me." He said. "Soon, that guild will be no more."

"Not the guild!" Natsu growled.

"Quick, let's go!" Link said as they took off with Laxus carrying Marisa over his shoulders and they hopped into the warp pipe and took off to another Warp Pipe leading to Magnolia… but before they could do such a thing, Dry Bowser landed in front of them and roared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

"Holy crap, did Bowser die?!" Pit exclaimed.

"No, you fool." Dry Bowser said. "I am the original Bowser. The Bowser you know is nothing more than a fool that can't even win against a plumber."

"Oh… I see." Pit said.

"Let me guess, Ganondorf revived you?" Dark Pit asked.

"You got that right." Dry Bowser nodded. "And now that I'm here, I will not let you go any further. For I am the superior Koopa King!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, PAL!" A voice yelled as they saw an airship with few of Bowser's minions, along with the Kameks, Juniors, and General Guys, as Bowser hopped off the airship and roared.

"Wow, you recover quickly!" Natsu said.

"Let's not worry about that!" Bowser growled. "Those who diss the Koopa King gets a walloping from yours truly!"

"Oh, is that right?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Yes, that's right!" Bowser nodded. "And when I'm done with you, I'm going to wipe the floor with Ganondorf!"

"He is unstoppable. How will you win?"

"Determination and extreme stubbornness, that's what!" Bowser said and glanced at the others, specifically Marisa. "Kamek! I want you to take Marisa and go to my castle, now!" He ordered as they looked up to see Bowser's Castle coming down as they looked over to see a huge explosion in the distance. "Or what's left of my castle!"

"Throw her in the lava?" Kamek asked.

"No. I want you to find whatever you can to save her."

"WHAT?! I'd rather throw myself into lava than do that!"

"Kamek! THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"Grr… yes, sire…" Kamek said, grumbling to himself as he took Marisa and teleported to what remained of Bowser's Castle.

"As for the rest of you, go to Magnolia!" Bowser said. "Except for the Marios, Luigis, Peaches, Rosalinas and Daisys. They're with me!"

"When do we take orders from you?" Dark Pit asked.

"DO IT NOW!" Bowser roared. "This is MY world to conquer, NOT Ganondorfs!"

"Right, let's go!" Impa said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph… like you can put a stop to me?" Dry Bowser asked.

"Buddy, I am going to enjoy this." Bowser said.

"Then bring it on." Dry Bowser said.

"No… you have it all wrong." Bowser said. "It should be… IT'S SHOWTIME!"

 **BGM: Bowser Battle 2 (Super Mario Odyssey)**

Bowser and Dry Bowser ran toward each other and punched each other, but both of their fists connected. They jumped back and breathed fire at each other while the Marios and Luigis jumped up and hammered him down on the head to daze him while Bowser got into his shell and rolled toward Dry Bowser, smacking into him as he went back several feet.

Dry Bowser growled as he snapped his fingers and summoned Thwomps and sent them straight toward them to smash them, but the Rosalinas used their powers to block them and kept them floating in the air, causing Dry Bowser to clench his fist and run toward the Rosalinas, but the Daisys got in the way and kicked him away.

"Out of my way!" Dry Bowser said, breathing fire at them, but they rolled out of the way while the Rosalinas sent the Thwomps back to Dry Bowser. As they were doing that, Dry Bowser swiped at Bowser who was in his way, but he ducked in his shell and then grabbed his feet as he quickly jumped in the air and threw him to the Thwomps as they all landed on top of him, crushing him.

"Hmph. What a chump!" Bowser said.

Dry Bowser roared and got back up, fixing himself up. "It'll take more than just a few Thwomps!" He said, getting in his shell and rolling toward them, then Bowser did the same as both of them smacked into each other, trying to push each other but to no avail, but then the Marios ran over and hammered Dry Bowser to the side to knock him away, then Bowser quickly smacked into him and then got up, punching Dry Bowser repeatedly until Dry Bowser blocked him and twisted his arm before punching him in the gut and used an uppercut.

"Grr…!" Bowser growled as he ran over as Dry Bowser swiped at him, but he ducked and used an uppercut that knocked Dry Bowser's head clean off, but to his surprise, the body was still standing and was still in a fighting mode and quickly kicked him away while the head breathed fire everywhere to hit them as they tried to avoid the fire.

Dry Bowser's body went over to the head and reattached the head onto him. "Is that all you got?"

"I've got more where that came from." He said. "SHY GUYS!" He yelled.

"Shy Guys! Go!" General Guy ordered as Shy Guys free fell from the airship and brought out a slingshot as he got into his shell while the others kept Dry Bowser distracted.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" The Shy Guys said. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

"Alright, let it rip!" One of the Shy Guys said as they quickly got out of the way and Bowser slammed into Dry Bowser, smashing him into pieces, but like normal, he got back up and chuckled.

"…Let's take this into my territory!" Bowser said. "Rosalina!"

"Right!" Rosalina said as she summoned a Launch Star as Bowser ran over and punched him into the Launch Star as it sent him flying towards the Koopa Kingdom.

"Mario! You're with me!" Bowser said.

"Right!" Mario said as Bowser and Mario got in the Launch Star and flew off toward Dry Bowser, then Paper Rosalina made a Launch Star of her own and everyone else launched off the Paper Launch Star.

Dry Bowser growled and then breathed fire balls at them but Bowser quickly breathed fire balls back at him to counter it as they were doing it for quite a while until they were over the Koopa Kingdom… and over a humongous lava lake.

"Mario! Hit me!" Bowser said as Mario nodded, bringing out his hammer, as Bowser got in his shell and Mario proceeded to hammer him hard enough as he was sent flying towards Dry Bowser, slamming into him and they both landed in the lava lake below as Mario landed near the edge of the lava as the others joined him, and as did the airship as it landed, then the General Guys, Paper Kamek, and the Juniors got off and saw Bowser wrestling Dry Bowser in the lava.

"Come on, papa! Beat him!" Junior cheered him on as Bowser leaped out of the lava and slammed into Dry Bowser and sinking them both in the lava… as they were under for a very long time.

"Come on, Bowser… come on…" Peach hoped.

"Papa…?" Junior asked as he looked down… until suddenly, Dry Bowser got out of the lava and reached for Junior, as his eyes widened.

"YOU ARE JOINING YOUR FATHER!" Dry Bowser roared, before Bowser came up out of the lava.

"HEY!" Bowser yelled as Dry Bowser turned around in shock. "NOT MY SON!" He yelled, punching Dry Bowser straight to another wall and punched him repeatedly, as Dry Bowser tried to fight back, but Bowser grabbed his arm, and with his strength, he crushed the bones easily, shattering them as Dry Bowser looked on in surprise, and then Bowser punched his face repeatedly until the entire skull shattered into a million pieces, then came the other parts of his body before they all sank into the lava… and then Bowser launched himself out of the lava and landed near them… before collapsing.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh…" Bowser groaned.

"Papa! You did it!" Junior exclaimed as he and paper Junior hugged him as he chuckled.

"Heheh… I'm gonna need a vacation after this…" He said as Kamek walked over to them carrying Marisa.

"Well, I managed to fix her up." Kamek said. "All she needs now is a good rest… though dumping her in the lava would be a better option."

"Let's not." Bowser said.

Kamek grumbled. "Yeah yeah, whatever…"

"I may have to keep an eye on her at the hospital once that's patched up." Mario said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _At Magnolia…_

"Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf yelled, watching the heroes fall before him. "Is that the best you can do? Pathetic!"

Erza weakly stood up. "This… isn't over…"

"Y-yeah…!" Paper Erza growled as they attempted to stand.

"Oh, how pathetic." Ganondorf said. "You're standing up after that? This is the day that Titania falls… and then the guild!"

"We won't let you touch it!" Paper Erza said.

"Hmph! Look at you, barely standing with hardly any clothes on, which is hardly surprising on the last part since most women here barely wear any clothes, and yet you can't even manage to hurt me."

"It takes more than that…" Erza said.

"If you say "Power of friendship", I'm going to mercilessly slaughter you like animals before you finish that sentence… and don't get me _started_ on your precious little family." Ganondorf said.

"It takes more than killing us to stop Fairy Tail." Erza said. "REQUIP!" She yelled, along with Paper Erza as Erza had just equipped from the Palutena Amiibo, and Paper Erza with the Viridi figurine, complete with the hairstyles, save for the color, of course.

"Turning into Goddesses? That's your plan?" Ganondorf asked. "Hmph… I've seen worse."

While Ganondorf and the Erzas were at a standoff, the three Hades were on top of the guild.

"Do you see them?" Hades asked.

"Yeah, I see them, those Goddesses are closing in on Ganondorf from behind." Paper Hades said.

"Shall we give them their powers back?" The Other Hades asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Hades said as he brought out the powers out of his hand, aimed directly at Palutena and Viridi and threw it at them… but as luck would have it, the wind picked up and slowed down their momentum… and then, to their surprise, they went into the Erzas. "…Oh my!"

"Welp… we might have to do surgery later." Other Hades said. "Rather painful surgery too… and I don't do anesthesia."

"Agreed." Paper Hades nodded.

"Shall we get the popcorn?" Hades asked.

"Way ahead of you!"

* * *

 _Back down below…_

"Ugh… must everyone go and do anything to stop me? Not even Link or Zelda could do anything!" Ganondorf said, as he had witnessed the event unfold as the Erzas felt power course through their blood and aimed their staff/scythe at Ganondorf.

"We will put a stop to you!" Erza said.

"We will see about that." He said and then a dark portal opened up to reveal Paper Ganondorf. "You ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this." Paper Ganondorf said as he glowed darkly and transformed into his Ganon form… only, oddly enough, it was the Ocarina of Time Ganon form and Ganondorf hopped into it, with him being front and center and he was basically manning the controls.

 **BGM: Twilight of the Gods (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Say hello to Shiny Paper Ganon!" Ganondorf said.

The Erzas looked at each other and nodded. "Show us what you got!"

"With pleasure!" Ganondorf said as they got ready for battle.

Erza aimed her staff at the Paper Ganon and shot a Mega Laser at him but he blocked with the swords and slashed the Erzas repeatedly, but they quickly formed reflective shields as Paper Erza jumped up and slashed Ganon repeatedly with her scythe.

"Ha!" Ganondorf smirked and slashed Paper Erza away and slammed her into a building, but she got back up and launched herself, slashing through it and landing near Erza. "Goddesses or not, I will destroy you!"

"Give us all you got, Ganondorf!" Erza said as Paper Erza ran to her and jumped up as Erza knelt down and used Rocket Jump to launch Paper Erza high in the air as she aimed the palm of her hand and unleashed the Viridi Palm at her as the Ganon proceed to slash her, which gave him an opening for Erza as she ran over and used Angelic Missile at him and knocked him back as Paper Erza landed on a roof.

"Irritating little pests!" Ganondorf said as Ganon slashed them repeatedly but they blocked with the reflective shields.

It was at this moment that the Palutenas and Viridis came up to them. "Why are the Erzas using our powers?" Palutena asked.

"That would be our doing." Hades landed near them. "You see, we still held your powers hostage and-"

"What?! Why would you do that?!" Paper Viridi asked.

"Because we love to mess with you, of course!" Paper Hades chuckled, causing the Viridis to glare hard at them.

"However, as I threw to them, a freak wind came out of nowhere and proceeded to slow the momentum and… well… it landed on the Erzas." Hades said.

"But it could be worse!" Other Hades said.

"And how would it be worse?" Viridi asked, folding her arms.

"Imagine what Natsu would have done if he had it." He said. "Makarov would be in a coma from the bill he'd get for the damage."

Back with the Erzas, the two of them kept attacking the Ganon as he kept slashing them as he had managed to land several hits on them, but to his annoyance, they just kept getting back up. "Will you fall already?!"

"Not in the slightest." Paper Erza said as they quickly slashed and fired lasers at him.

"I will NOT fall easily!"

"That is where you are wrong!" Erza said as she did the same thing with Paper Erza from before, but this time, Paper Erza launched her high up in the air and when Erza was high enough… "REQUIP!" She yelled, quickly requipping into her Breath of the Wild outfit as she aimed an Ancient Bow at him and in a slow motion moment, she released the arrow as it went straight down went through Ganon's whole body before landing on the ground, between the legs as Ganon roared in agony.

"No! This can't be happening!" Ganondorf growled.

Erza smirked and came down to Ganon while summoning the Master Sword… and did an execution stab right on the head of the beast, causing Ganon to roar in agony before falling apart… and Ganondorf fell out of the machine… and watched in horror as the darkness shot out into the sky and disappeared into a gap.

"There, that'll take care of it." Yukari said as she was alive and well, but holding on to her gut while Yuyuko and Youmu held on to her for support.

"No… this can't be happening!" Ganondorf said, watching Erza remove the sword and jumped off… before the Ganon turned back to normal to Paper Ganon… but as he got closer to them… he was slowly turning into stone before turning into stone completely… and then he was sucked up into the paper book.

 **End BGM**

"You fools… I will return once again to-" A Light Arrow pieced through him, as it had belonged to Zelda.

"Oh, pipe down." Zelda said as Ganondorf fell over in defeat.

"Well… I don't know about you… but let's rebuild…" Yukari said. "We already took care of Gensokyo."

"While we're at it, perform open goddess power surgery on these two." Hades said.

* * *

 _Later, at a currently being rebuilt Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Aaaand here you guys go." Hades said, holding the goddess powers and giving them to Palutena and Viridi.

"Phew, much better." Palutena said.

"Would've been fun if _I_ had that power for a little bit." Flandre said.

"Right?" Paper Flandre asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Goodness gracious, no! It'll be the end of the world as we know it!" Starlow said.

"Party poopers." Flandre sighed.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Hades said and then looked at the other two Hades. "I don't know about you, but let's cause some more mischief!"

"Right!" Both of them nodded.

"Ooooooh no, you don't!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" Other Hades asked.

"That sounded like…" Hades said as he turned to see a very frustrated guy. "Ah, Cody my man! Cody the walker of worlds! Care to join us?"

"Oh hell no!" Worldwalker said as he grabbed Hades by the ear. "Come on, you are coming back to our universe RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he went over to a portal. "Your wife and daughter have a surprise waiting for you!"

"Ow! Ow! Watch the ear! OW!" Hades yelled. "What do you mean Yukari and Buru have a surprise for me? OW! WATCH IT!" Hades yelled. "Cody, I demand you tell me why you are pulling me by the ear!" He said and then he disappeared into it, and the portal closed.

"…Well, then there were two of us." Paper Hades said.

"Excuse me." A voice said as they turned to see a familiar black haired female. "Have you seen Cirno around here?"

"Um… wasn't she here?" Hades asked.

"I think I saw her head to Twilight Town." Riku said. "Wait a minute, did you come with that other guy, Cody was it?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Thanks for telling me where she's at." She said and walked off.

* * *

 _At Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Cirno landed in an alleyway and pulled out the book. "Alright… let's see what this says." She said and opened it out, seeing it had a bunch of her friends saying nice things about her.

 _"You know, as much as I think of her as a moron, I really do miss her. To think she's trapped in some universe and can't get back to us, it's heartbreaking." – Lucy_

 _"That universe who is holding Cirno hostage? Hmph, that's not manly at all. She may be stupid, but she knows how to pull through! Show that unmanly universe who's boss and come back to us!" – Elfman_

 _"I never realized she was gone until you said something. I feel so sorry for her… I mean, what she did was dumb but… I can't help but… want her to come back to all her friends." – Maria_

 _"Cirno, please, come back to us. We miss you!" – Daiyousei_

 _"Come on, it's not the same without you! You're the leader of team nine, for pete's sake!" – Wriggle_

 _"I'm really starting to worry about you. All our shenanigans aren't the same without you." – Rumia_

 _"Who's going to freeze Yuyuko when she's trying to eat me? Seriously, Letty isn't doing such a great job unlike you!" – Mystia_

 _"Oh come on, if I can get out of an alternate dimension, then so can Cirno! I mean, of course I had to get out of there, I'm the star of my own series for Nep-Nep's sake! Cirno has her own game, doesn't she?" – Neptune_

 _"It's really sad that Cirno is gone. I always thought of her as a good friend to hang out with. I'm sure she's still thinking of all of us." – Wendy_

 _"You know, I don't really like Cirno that much… but I'd rather have her than that loudmouth from that other universe." – Reimu_

 _"I can't believe that idiot did something so stupid like that… but you know what? I'd rather bring her back than leave her there. She's not much of a moron once you get to know her… well, kinda." – Gray_

 _"I don't really know much about Cirno, but it's sad to think she's trapped in some unknown universe. I hope she's alright." – Lillie_

 _"Come back, Cirno! I have a fish with your name on it! …I may have eaten it up, though." – Happy_

 _"Come on, Cirno! If I can overcome my sadness with Penny leaving, then you can overcome that universe and get back over here!" – Ruby_

 _"Show that universe who's boss!" – Yang_

 _"Oh, what she did was a very Cirno thing to do. But you know what? I'd rather have her back. She's fun to talk to whenever I'm bored." – Sabrina_

 _"Hey, you helped me get over my hatred of the cold. You can get over this universe no sweat!" – Isaac_

 _"I am praying to the goddesses that Cirno makes a safe journey home." – Zelda_

 _"Come on, Cirno! Do I have to go over there and get you out of there myself?!" – Nora_

 _"Hey Cirno… I've been thinking of you a lot. I was sad to hear that you couldn't make it to my wedding because you're stuck over there. I want you to know that I love you as a friend, and I even had you as a maid of honor in my wedding… until I found out that you were stuck in a universe and couldn't make it. But you know what? I didn't care. We made a mannequin out of you and stuck a picture of your face on it. I've gotten to know you so well during our adventures when we were taking care of the Legion and the Malevolent Seven. Heck, you went out of your way to hang out with me in either Destiny Islands or Alola, even though I didn't invite you. I see you as a best friend, alongside my sister and my husband. I hope you read this, it would mean a lot to me… and we need to hang out more often once you come back to our universe! I'm currently living in that alternate Skyworld, just to let you know. Love you!" – Rose_

Cirno stopped reading as she was mostly in tears when she was reading everyone who thought of her, but when she read Rose, she started crying uncontrollably and hugged the book tightly. "I love you too…" She whispered, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm such an idiot…"

Around five minutes later…

"There you are."

"Huh?" Cirno looked up from the book to see someone walking over. "Kai?! What are you doing in this universe?!"

"Worldwalker asked me to come with him to this universe. He came to pull Hades back into our universe by the ear, while I-"

"Ahem! I came with you too!" A voice said as Toadette came around her. "Yeesh, I wish I was born taller!" She complained.

"Toadette!" Cirno grinned.

"Sorry, Toadette." Kai giggled. " _We_ were asked to come find you, and since you weren't with the group, no one knew where you were in the Mushroom Kingdom until Riku told us you were around here, and then that Olette girl said she saw a blue fairy flying around and landing in an alleyway."

"Uh, you already know Olette..." Cirno said.

"I know, but as an adult. I hardly recognized her as a teenager." Kai pointed out. "I mean, last I checked, she was around... I dunno, 25 when I first met her around the age of six?"

"Ooooh..."

"Yeah." Kai said. "So why did you come here to Twilight Town of all places?"

"I wanted some place private to read this." She said, gesturing to a book as Toadette walked over and picked it up.

"...Oooooh, so _that's_ why Deadpool pestered us." Toadette said.

"I was curious to why he had a pencil and a notebook in his hands. Never knew he was gonna make a book specifically for you. But sorry about the wait, I kinda forgot that we Keyblade Wielders can make portals to other universes too." Kai said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Cirno sighed. "Well, when you hang around Yukari for so long..." She said as they all laughed.

"So, you want to head back now?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I miss my universe already." Cirno nodded.

"Hold it!" Toadette piped up as the girls turned to her. "Before we leave, I say we get some Sea Salt Ice Cream! I've been craving that for days now!"

Kai giggled. "Sure, we can get some before we leave." She said and turned to Cirno. "You want some too?"

"Sure, I could go for some ice cream. After all _that_ nonsense, I think I need one." Cirno chuckled as they walked over to the shop and then purchased a few Sea Salt Ice Creams.

"You know, it's been a while since I sat on the clock tower." Kai said.

"Well, let's go over there then before we leave!" Toadette grinned.

* * *

 _One trip to the clock tower later..._

"SWEET MOTHER OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM, ARE YOU INSANE?!" Toadette yelled as Kai sat on the edge.

"What's wrong with sitting on the edge?"

"Everything is wrong with it! For one, you're getting dirt on your dress, second..." She looked down. "It's a _liiiiiittle_ too high up here."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights." Cirno teased.

"I-... I'm not! I'm just not comfortable sitting on the edge of death, thank you very much!"

"You know, for being Kai's advisor, you're not very adventurous."

"Excuse me?! I can be _plenty_ adventurous! ...I just like to pick my own battles, thank you very much... and this battle isn't one of 'em!"

"Alright, chicken, suit yourself." Kai said.

Toadette's eye twitched. "Okay, I can handle it when _Toad_ says it, but it's insulting for her highness to call _me_ a chicken!"

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" Kai asked with a smile.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna sit on this edge and enjoy my ice cream!" Toadette said and sat down, as she then looked down. "...Whiiiile trying not to look down." She said, looking back up.

Kai chuckled. "It's crazy... I'm thirty years old, and I'm already feeling nostalgic."

"I always thought old people said that." Cirno said and gave Kai a teasing glance. "You're old!"

"Hey! I'm still young, thank you very much! ...I'm just very old with wisdom."

"So... you're old."

Kai sweatdropped. " _That_ backfired." She said as they all laughed and watched the sunset.

"...Oh!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Xion standing there with Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Xion/Mother?!" Toadette and Cirno exclaimed Xion while Kai said mother, which then Toadette and Cirno looked at Kai while Xion gave Kai a confused look.

"I'm sorry, mother?" Xion tilted her head.

 _Crap, I forgot I'm in another universe._ Kai thought. "Um... I didn't mean it like that, you remind me so much of my mother in... um... the Waffle Kingdom!"

 _Nice save._ Toadette thought.

 _There's a what kingdom?_ Cirno thought.

"Oh, I see." Xion said and then noticed Kai's crown. "Oh! I'm so sorry, you must be a princess from the Waffle Kingdom."

"Queen, actually. My parents died in a horrific accident, so I had to fill the role as queen."

"Are Xion and Vanitas _really_ dead?" Cirno whispered to Toadette.

"No."

"Oh thank goodness..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Xion said. "Your mother was Eclair, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she stood up. "I just came here for a visit since i've heard stories of how good this 'Sea Salt Ice Cream' was. And then I heard how great the sunsets were on top of the this tower, so I decided to get a good view... and sitting down on the edge."

"The sunset is very beautiful up here." Xion nodded and then thought of something. "Wait, Toadette? You know queen... uh... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Kai."

Xion smiled. "That's a very beautiful name."

Kai smiled. "Thank you, my mother gave such a beautiful name for her daughter." She said, trying to actually hold back her tears... mostly because how hard it was to not give her a hug.

"Yeah, I know Queen Kai. I frequently visited the Waffle Kingdom and we always ran into each other, we became fast friends!"

Xion smiled. "That's nice... and Cirno, you too?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Xion chuckled. "That's great to hear." She said.

Kai looked at Toadette and Cirno. "Come on guys, let's head back."

"Got it!" Toadette nodded as they walked off.

"Wait, your highness!" Xion stopped her.

"Huh, what is it?" She asked and turned around… and then Xion hugged her.

"Sorry about your parents… they must've been so beautiful and proud to have you as a daughter." She said, as Kai's eyes widened and teared up.

"Thank you…" Kai said and hugged her as well, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Aww…" Cirno and Toadette both said, as they parted and Kai wiped her tears away.

"Thanks." She said as Xion nodded as Kai turned the corner… but as she did…

"Xion, who were you talking to?"

Kai's eyes widened. _Was that Roxas?_ She thought as she pressed her back against the wall.

"Oh, just someone from the Waffle Kingdom. She goes by Queen Kai."

"Queen Kai? I didn't realize Princess Eclair was dead." Lea spoke up.

"Neither did I... but I guess they wanted the news to be private." Xion said. "...Still, I can't help but wonder if I ever met her before."

"This Kai girl?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

Kai smiled. _So it's true, these two universe ARE somehow connected._ She thought as a tear ran down her cheek. _Mother... you're still beautiful as ever._

"Have you been eating too much ice cream again?" Roxas asked.

"What? No! I haven't... unlike _some_ people I know." Xion said, glancing at Roxas.

"I _still_ can't believe Lea wanted me to eat 100 ice creams in one day."

"Hey, _you_ wanted to play Truth or Dare!" Lea spoke up defensively.

Kai giggled. "Some things never change." She said.

"Hey, your majesty, you coming?" Toadette asked as she and Cirno were waiting.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked behind before smiling. "Love you, mom." She said and then opened a portal.

Cirno chuckled. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to see the look on that idiot's face! Where is she, anyway?"

"Last I checked, inside the Lava dungeon in Bowser's castle."

"Heh, perfect." Cirno smirked as they walked in.

* * *

 _In the other universe…_

A portal opened up and then Kai, Toadette and Cirno walked out and then she saw the mural on the castle. "Ah, now there's the mural I remember." Cirno smiled.

"Hang on just a second." Kai said and pulled out her phone. "Hey, Bowser."

 _"Yeah, what is it?"_

"Release your prisoner and bring her back to the Mushroom Kingdom. We have the original Cirno."

 _"Oh thank goodness! I'll be right over!"_

About a few minutes later, Bowser's airship came in and then Bowser and Kamek landed on the ground… with a very tan Cirno. "I'd be careful around her… the amount of times she's melted and revived made her a bit… mentally unstable. Thankfully, not of the levels of Flandre." Kamek said.

"YOU!" The other Cirno screamed.

"You…" Cirno growled.

"Do you know what you put me through?!" She screamed. "DO YOU?!"

"Do you know what you put _me_ through?" Cirno folded her arms. "Hmph! You made me miss seven years! Seriously, I've been in that universe for a few days, and lo and behold, a few days is basically seven years in this area!" She said.

"It was the worst seven years of my life… and then I got thrown into this world and then I've been thrown in jail by Bowser because Emo Peach couldn't handle me!"

"Emo Peach?" Cirno clenched her fists.

"And it's all because of you! This is YOUR fault! I'll make you wish you were never BORN!" She yelled, punching Cirno but she ducked and quickly punched her in the gut to knock her down.

"It was your idea… and I was dumb enough to fall for it. But you know what? Unlike you, I learned from my mistakes."

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled, punching Cirno but she grabbed her fist and twisted it, before kicking her away.

"Oh, how I've wanted to do that for a long time." Cirno said.

"You won't win! I'm the strongest fairy in this god damn universe!"

"No, you're a weaker me… while I'm the strongest _and_ smartest." Cirno said, punching her down. "Take her back to her universe. She disgusts me."

"Can do!" Bowser said, picking her up and throwing her into the portal. "AAAAND STAY OUT!" He yelled.

"So… what did I miss besides a wedding with Rose?" Cirno asked.

"Well, for starters, my own daughter decided to rebel and become this rebellious princess who-"

"Ah! I don't care what's going on with Anastasia, I want to know about everyone else." Cirno said.

"But-"

"Forget it." Cirno said. "I'm just gonna-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"What the…?" Cirno wondered.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HADES?! AHAHAHAHA!"

"…I'm not even going to ask." Cirno said and then looked around with a smile. "You know, I think I'm going to pay Rose a visit." She said and opened up a portal. "…And this time, I'm not going back to Gensokyo."

"What?! Why?" Toadette asked.

"I've made my mind up." Cirno said. "One of my best friends is in Skyworld… and i'm going to make sure she's going to have the best immortal life she's ever had. I've helped her cope with this immortality ever since it dawned on her that she'll outlive everyone, and I'm going to be there for her no matter what."

"But… don't you want to say hi to everyone in Gensokyo?" Bowser asked.

Cirno opened up a portal. "Tell 'em I said hi." She said. "Rose… I'm coming." She said and walked in.

"Well… I guess there's no stopping her." Kai said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Was that Cirno?!" A voice asked as they turned to see Daiyousei who was visiting the kingdom.

"Yes, it was." Kai said.

"Hey guys! Cirno's back! And she's going to Skyworld!" She said as she flew in… and then the whole Team Nine flew in after them as the portal closed.

"…Okay, I guess Gensokyo will be missing some fairies." Toadette said. "Should Rose be worried?"

"Nah, I'm sure she can handle those knuckleheads." Kai chuckled, while from afar, Marisa saw the whole thing and smiled.

"Welcome back, Cirno." Marisa said with a chuckle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in the other universe…_

 **BGM: Elesa's Gym – Runaway 3 (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

"Alright, everyone! Everything is back to normal!" Peach exclaimed as they all cheered. "And we can all thank Bowser and his minions for rebuilding everything and paying for it!"

Bowser, who heard this as he was walking away after rebuilding everything, grumbled to himself. "I seriously need a vacation."

"And what better way to celebrate… than a pagent that me and my paper self made! It's basically just the two of us though… showing off different outfits that we never wore!"

"Oooh! I like the sound of that!" Reimu said. "Sigh, well… I guess from a window is alright." She said and looked at Marisa who was currently sleeping in a hospital bed. "You are so lucky to be alive."

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Peach exclaimed as they started the show… and as they started showing off the different outfits on the runway, everyone was cheering and clapping… and then a portal opened up and Cirno came in.

"Ugh… I'M HOME!"

"Oh, Cirno! Glad you can rejoin us!" Daiyousei smiled.

"Yeah… whatever… I'm just glad that I'm back and-" Her eyes widened when she saw Peach walking up wearing a black dress and a black streak in her hair, complete with black makeup. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "NO NO NO NO NO! NO! I'M BACK IN MY UNIVERSE AND MY PEACH HAS GONE EMO TOO! NOOOOOO!"

Mario, already having enough, pulled out his hammer and hammered her into the ground hard enough to make her go _through_ the ground. "Don't you _dare_ call Peach emo!" He growled.

"…I was going for more of a goth look." Peach sweatdropped.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle…_

"Hey papa?" Junior walked around the castle with his paper self. "Papa! Kamek! Where are you?"

"Ah, Junior… and… uh… Junior… I was just looking for you." General Guy said as he walked over.

"What is it?"

"You see, your father and Kamek decided to take a vacation. He said that you are also in charge for the time being until they return."

Junior jawdropped. "WHAT?!" He yelled before fainting.

"…Ooof, glad I don't have to deal with that." Paper Junior said.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Well, I guess this is it." Peach said, who was back to her original persona.

"Yeah." Paper Peach nodded as the book was opened. "It was fun being with you."

"Yeah… take care." Peach said as they hugged as one by one, they went back into the book with everyone having mixed emotions, such as some of them crying, some of them angry that they didn't hang out long enough, Starlow especially angry since she didn't meet her paper counterpart, and all the like.

"Hey Elfman! Keep being a man!" Elfman said.

"You too, Elfman! Keep being a man as well!"

"You got it!"

"Ugh… just leave already!" Gray groaned as one by one, the book closed.

"I'll take this back in the library, thank you very much." Toad said and walked off with it.

"Well… all's well that ends well, right?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah… hopefully things won't get too crazy from here on out." Reimu said.

"Hey guys!" Toadette came running over. "I decided to build a statue of Peach in front of the castle! Come take a look!"

"Oooh!" Peach hurried over to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… back in the other universe…_

"Eureka! I did it!" A girl exclaimed as she took off running and then ran into a living room where Yoshiko, Anastasia, Xinah and Katie were all doing their own things. "Guys, take a look!"

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Yoshiko asked.

"I made a headset that can easily merge two things into one!" Elizabeth grinned. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I still find it hilarious that the shy girl can easily get excited over her inventions." Xinah said.

"I heard that!" Elizabeth said and then chuckled. "Let's see… what to merge this with. I even made a little robot assistant, by the way!"

"Well, whatever the case…" Yoshiko walked over to the TV. "Hey guys, have I ever mentioned my dad made tapes of all the adventures in that one universe?"

"Which universe are we talking about?" Katie asked.

"My dad calls it the Touhou/Mario universe, but… I like to call the Touhou Chronicles." She said and then chuckled. "He started taping them right around… oh, I'd like to say… when they started reenacting Galaxy."

"Oh, you had me at Galaxy! Put it in!" Anastasia excitedly said… and suddenly, a bright light came into view of the living room as they turned to see… a washing machine pop up.

"The hell?" Xinah wondered… and then to add on to the wackiness… a rabbit popped out.

"Bwah?" The rabbit wondered… and then another, and then another… basically, it was a ton of rabbits… or Rabbids, if you wanna know.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"…What in the world are those things?" Katie asked.

"And more specifically, what's with this washing machine and how does it work?" Elizabeth wondered… and the Rabbids looked around… before starting going crazy and tearing the place upside down, before one of them started playing with the headset as everyone was distracted.

One of them examined Xinah's Sniper Rifle and shrugged it off during the nonsense. "Blah." It said.

"What do you mean 'blah'?! This is a Halo Sniper Rifle and it's anything but blah!"

"Bwah bwah blah." He said and took off somewhere else.

"Jerk." She said. "You buy some Halo weapons because you love the franchise so much and-" A laser almost hit her. "Whoa!"

"Hey, that's MY headset!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but she was knocked down by a Rabbid as he was starting to go crazy with it, until the Washing Machine started acting up and pulled all the Rabbids back in, and pulled in the robot assistant and all the videos that had Touhou/Mario in it and then the Headset Rabbid accidentally merged them… and they all disappeared.

"…You don't think they're going to _that_ universe, are they?" Anastasia asked.

"…I'm gonna ask dad about how to fix this." Yoshiko said.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the other universe…_

"I present to you… the Peach statue!" Toadette exclaimed and unveiled the statue in front of everyone.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Peach exclaimed.

"…That outshines _my_ statue in Sarasaland, no fair!" Daisy complained. "But not that it matters."

"Hmm?" Reimu looked up in the sky to see a humongous portal opening up.

 **Resume BGM**

"What the heck is that?!" Marisa asked… when suddenly, everyone was getting pulled to it one by one.

"WHOOOOOA!" Sora yelled.

"Can someone tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOOOON!" Lucy yelled as Natsu grabbed a hold of her by holding on to a street lamp. "Natsu!"

"Don't go in there!" He exclaimed… and then the street lamp came up. "…Uh oh…" He said and they were all sucked in as Mario held on to Luigi but Luigi accidentally let go.

"Bro! No!" Mario exclaimed as he quickly jumped into the ground that was being uprooted.

"Ho ho! Front page scoop!" Aya exclaimed… but… she was sucked in to. "Wait a minute! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" She screamed and then was sucked in as well.

Marisa soon joined Mario as her hat was sucked into it. "Mario!"

"Right!" Mario nodded as the two went into the portal, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

 **Well, we already know what the next story will be! Hehehehe!**

 **That's the end of this story, though. Take care, y'all!**


End file.
